


给爱人留下童年阴影

by babystevie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 110,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystevie/pseuds/babystevie
Summary: 是你让我看见干枯沙漠开出花一朵是你让我想要每天为你写一首情歌然后你就挂了？！
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	1. 给爱人留下童年阴影1-10

1 因为那是真的

五军之战是一场难辨胜负的战争。  
很难说清楚哪一方取得胜利；放眼望去尽是白骨与鲜血堆积成山。待到尾声，五军皆元气大伤。其中孤山统领索林身中剧毒，死亡的浓重阴影笼罩住他。半兽人统领阿佐格被索林砍去半臂，仓惶撤退，亦是苟延残喘。  
人类与精灵之战队，虽然统领巴德与瑟兰迪尔都无大碍，但同样损失惨重。人类没有永生，他们可以用热血与情怀去解释战死沙场的冲动。但伊露维塔的首生儿女们本应永生，他们大概毫无理由参战而身死异乡。  
林谷领主埃尔隆德随灰袍巫师甘道夫赶来时，索林已是半身冰凉。矮人王需要中土最好的医师治疗，而众人都清楚，林谷有埃尔隆德这么一位名医。埃尔隆德在帐篷里仔细检查了索林的伤势，转头道：“伤是次要，但这毒会要了他的命。此毒厉害，且有魔君索伦的诅咒，我一时奈何不了，只能暂时用维雅抑制毒发，再作它法。”  
众军之首皆在，听见埃尔隆德的话，无不露出凝重表情，只有精灵王瑟兰迪尔除外。  
他看起来很淡漠，仿佛那是与他全然不相关的人。  
甘道夫来回渡步，难得露出烦躁之色，直接问出了问题关键：“埃尔隆德，依你看我们现在该如何？”  
几双眼睛齐刷刷的看向领主。  
埃尔隆德微有无奈，对甘道夫摊手：“你找我过来救人命，没说要我为你出谋划策。”  
甘道夫一拍额头：“噢算了吧，老朋友，在座各位都知道你脑子好用。我需要你的帮助，这时候该如何呢？五军都损失了不少力量！”  
埃尔隆德没有立刻回答甘道夫。他正专心致志的给索伦疗伤。  
他将风之戒维雅贴在索林的额头上，轻声念着繁琐的精灵咒语。这咒语瑟兰迪尔听不懂，他想那大概是诺多的偏门语言。待索林脸色稍有好转，埃尔隆德这才将手收回，神色也凝重起来，站起身，望了一眼眼前的各军统领，沉吟道：“如果要问我的意见，以现在的形势，客观来说，应该乘胜追击，几军联合，将半兽人大军彻底剿灭。”  
进攻或退兵，原本选择只有两个，埃尔隆德的决定并未使人惊讶。  
巴德甚至还赞同的点点头，附和道：“我觉得埃尔隆德领主说的对，这是宰杀阿佐格的好机会。他已经受了重伤。”  
甘道夫其实心中也是这么想的，不过他的人缘不是很好，总被人诬蔑是人贩子。他想埃尔隆德的口碑一直不错，借由埃尔隆德之口说出，信服力要高的多。  
果然，就连丹恩铁足看起来都并无排斥。  
埃尔隆德又道：“这是天赐的机会，天与不取，反受其咎。半兽人身形庞大，撤退速度必不会快，更何况阿佐格受伤，一时军心散漫，这时正好围剿。不过我们损失也重，要继续进攻则需几军一起合作，不然难有作为。”  
丹恩用铁足顿顿地：“你要我跟人类与精灵合作？那可不能白白答应，你得治好索林！不然合作的事，谈都别谈。”  
他这样说，几双眼睛就齐刷刷的从埃尔隆德面上转到索林半死不活的灰面上。  
埃尔隆德一叹，道：“丹恩王，索林毒之奇特，刚才我已简单说了。我在这里可确保他无性命之忧。我会时刻看守他，帮他配制解药。”  
丹恩的脸色稍微好转了一点。他一直觉得有些愧欠索林，毕竟矮人亡国后他躲了数十年，这时候才敢出来透透气。  
矮人之首有同意的意思，人类之首巴德早就连连点头，埃尔隆德这才把目光落到金发精灵瑟兰迪尔身上。瑟兰迪尔就在埃尔隆德的眸光下，跟方才一样淡漠的，一样事不关己的，摇了他的头。  
“埃尔隆德领主，我不反对你的说法，但这与我的军队无关。我要撤兵。”  
简单且坚决，跟瑟兰迪尔一贯的风格一般，冰冷无回转。  
身旁的巴德难掩失望之色，丹恩原本压下去的脾气立刻上来了：“老精灵，我们好不容易心平气和的谈合作，你是看不起我们矮人与人类吗？我们死去的士兵绝不比你们精灵少，甚至还要更多！”  
瑟兰迪尔讽刺道：“这是值得骄傲的事情吗？”  
他看了一眼丹恩，又看了看巴德，显得非常意兴阑珊：“陶瑞尔结识并爱上矮人，所以她深陷爱情之苦，已追随奇力心碎而死。我唯一的儿子莱戈拉斯也离开，由北而上寻找北方游侠。认识矮人的代价是死亡，认识人类的代价是流放，我凭什么要帮你们？尤其你们都是背,信,弃,义之徒。”  
最后几个字说得尤为重，简直就像在念给昏迷的索林听。如果索林还清醒着，大概会直接扑过来和瑟兰迪尔拼命，可惜他现在昏迷着，被瑟兰迪尔骂了也不知情。丹恩却有些恼羞成怒了，他不是很聪明，但这么明显的针对他还是听出来了。  
他想起战火前的对峙，不由大骂：“谁才是懦弱者，谁才是背信弃义，瑟兰迪尔你心里清楚！你压根没资格评论别人！”铁足往前一步，握着铁锤的手臂也挥了挥。  
瑟兰迪尔全然不受影响，他的表情很冷漠。  
倒是埃尔隆德，上前了几步，站在丹恩与瑟兰迪尔中间，将两人隔开。  
他面向瑟兰迪尔，精灵也很狼狈，发丝散乱，身上有好几处伤口，眼底有些发红。  
埃尔隆德将这一切看尽眼底，却没说什么，只是平静的对瑟兰迪尔道：“精灵王，你知道，这是杀死阿佐格，粉碎半兽人的绝佳机会，也许是唯一的机会。人类与矮人可以结成同盟，不过我们需要你的精灵军，精灵是不可比拟的神射手，适合远距离攻击。”  
瑟兰迪尔的语调更讽刺了：“不知领主跟我说这些用意为何？我自然知道密林的精灵个个箭术一流。我也知道半兽人此刻不堪一击，可我也说了，我不想帮叛徒，也不想再有任何一个密林精灵枉死。就算死，他们也该回到家，而不是流离失所在这里。”  
埃尔隆德心知瑟兰迪尔所言并非全无道理。  
就如他也不愿林谷的任何一个精灵，无谓的牺牲在可避免的战争里。  
可是——埃尔隆德沉声对瑟兰迪尔道：“我只是想提醒你，身为战士，战局为重。”  
瑟兰迪尔仰头看向埃尔隆德，一刻也未犹豫：“你错了，埃尔隆德领主。在作为一名战士之前，我是幽暗密林每一位子民的国王。”  
他言尽，并不多做解释，直接转身出了大帐。巴德无奈的望向埃尔隆德，丹恩在一旁骂出了不少难听的话，甘道夫叹气，走上前对埃尔隆德道：“他还是老样子。”  
……  
孤山的夜晚尤显苍凉。时逢夏季，月色也好，可这座王城也许荒废太久，已了无生气，就连最暖的月也映得惨淡。瑟兰迪尔坐在孤山堡垒不远处的干秃橡树下。他刚刚处理完军务，待到一忙完，心里就觉得空。  
他无可避免的想起儿子莱戈拉斯走时的决绝。甚至没有回头。他不明白什么地方出错了，他用生命去爱的儿子会这样讨厌他。  
瑟兰迪尔也无可避免的想起他视若女儿的精灵陶瑞尔，为了相识不久的矮人，竟然生生心碎死去，甚至还带着笑意。他对陶瑞尔说，你会这么痛，因为那是真的。  
痛是真的，爱也是真的。  
至少，这份痛，对于瑟兰迪尔来说并不是陌生的。  
身侧传来平稳的脚步声，瑟兰迪尔正要转头，眼前出现了闪闪发光的东西。那是一条纯粹上等的白宝石项链，耀眼夺目，且眼熟非常。  
不。不是眼熟，这分明就是——分明就是他不惜大军攻城想要夺回的……  
瑟兰迪尔抬头，看见在月色下埃尔隆德淡灰的眸子。  
埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔的手抬起，摊开，把项链放在他的手里，然后坐到了他的身旁，这才道：“如今这条项链，按你的话，算是物归原主了。”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪着烁烁发光的宝石，一时词穷：“我发动了军队都没能夺回……况且索林早就把项链给了丹恩那个老家伙。丹恩不可能会让出项链，那是他威胁我嘲笑我的把柄。你是怎么做到的？”  
埃尔隆德不以为然，淡淡道：“这很简单。对于出兵，丹恩开出了他的条件。对于救矮人王索林，我也开出了我的条件。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑挑眉毛：“这不像是菩萨心肠，医者仁心的林谷领主会做的事。”  
埃尔隆德替瑟兰迪尔整理他微乱的衣领，神色如常：“是的，我做了一件不光彩的事。”他叹道：“可我知道这条项链对你具有非凡意义。”  
瑟兰迪尔把冰蓝目光移回晶莹的白石上。  
月色下的白石，触感冰凉，可光芒却是风华绝代。那是出自数千年前，远在第一纪元之时，最上等的矮人工艺打造。如今的矮人工匠只怕再难复制这样的完美成品。瑟兰迪尔把手心收拢，将宝石握紧，对埃尔隆德道：“这条项链，是我没能送出去的定情之物。”  
没能送出，所以抱憾终生。  
埃尔隆德敛了眼，缄默着不答。瑟兰迪尔偏过头看看他，轻轻笑了。  
他还是偏着头，借着月光道：“你看起来好像在介意。”  
埃尔隆德抬了抬眼，直视瑟兰迪尔。  
金发精灵却耸肩：“可我也知道，我并非你心中唯一的一抹金色。你心底有个身影，从来都不愿提起，而我并未介意。”  
这些事，心照不宣，瑟兰迪尔从未天真的觉得，自己在埃尔隆德心里当称唯一。  
果不其然，埃尔隆德眼神有了些淡淡疏离，一直在替金发精灵整理衣领的手也随之放下。  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻一叹，反而主动勾上埃尔隆德的手指，温柔的放在唇边。  
他的目光柔柔，柔软的唇瓣摩着埃尔隆德的手指。领主的手指修长，形状优美，有点凉，有点干，瑟兰迪尔亲了亲，张嘴含吮住指头。  
他们很久不曾如此亲密。瑟兰迪尔已有些忘记了埃尔隆德的力量与温度。  
埃尔隆德的手指在瑟兰迪尔口中湿软下来，金发精灵微凉的气息扑在他面上，目光幽幽，少有的柔和。埃尔隆德低低的吟了一声：“瑟兰迪尔……”  
瑟兰迪尔不轻不重的咬了他的手指一口：“叫我瑟兰。”语调上扬，却似在笑。  
埃尔隆德心中一动，将手指抽出，弯身攫住他的唇。瑟兰迪尔顺从的张口。  
月色曲折，弯曲落在精灵绞缠的发丝之上。空气变得火热，橡树枝杆随之摇曳，金发精灵的气息越发不稳。埃尔隆德的手从衣襟里探进去，精灵白皙的肌肤温良如玉，他触摸到了凹凸不平的一个伤口，瑟兰迪尔发出忍耐的呜咽声。  
“这里伤到了，会留疤。”埃尔隆德低声道。  
瑟兰迪尔瑟缩了一下。埃尔隆德的指尖在疤痕上用了力，瑟兰迪尔抬手握住领主的腕子。  
他目光有愠怒，道：“别这么动它，会疼。”  
埃尔隆德道：“这伤是怎么来的？”  
瑟兰迪尔道：“碍事的半兽人砍的，不过没事，我已经把它的头砍下来了。”他握着埃尔隆德的手腕，阻止手指接触他的伤口，用了一些蛮力。  
埃尔隆德没再坚持，他只是低头，隔着衣物轻轻吻了吻伤口所在。瑟兰迪尔觉得浑身发酥，却见埃尔隆德眸光已恢复清明，情动也已渐渐退去。  
领主的灰眸在月色下清清淡淡，他喉间含着一声低叹，复而又将瑟兰迪尔的衣领合上。金发精灵被撩拨起了火，却见爱人反倒冷静了，不满的瞪他。埃尔隆德在听到半兽人后，沉思了片刻，盯着瑟兰迪尔，道：“白日的事，你不再考虑考虑么？”  
瑟兰迪尔一听，原来埃尔隆德又旧事重提，简直无趣至极：“我说的很清楚，我已决定撤兵。更何况……”精灵露出一点漂亮的笑意，挥挥手里的项链：“我的目的已达到，我没有留下来帮助他们的理由。”  
埃尔隆德却道：“若你愿意放下心中芥蒂，这是密林与孤山消除仇恨的绝佳机会。长远考虑，对幽暗密林的外交，有利而无害。可若你现在退兵，丹恩与索林不论输赢，都一样会把帐记在你头上。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了：“是，我忘记了，你素来老谋深算。”  
他向后靠，又恢复了兴趣缺缺的模样，拒人千里之外的样子：“可我说了，我不会再让任何一个子民牺牲。这不是精灵的战争，这不值得。”  
埃尔隆德却沉了眼：“这是整个中土的战争，即使精灵也不能置身事外。”  
瑟兰迪尔睁开眼。他的双眸蓝如浅浅湖泊，在月光下冷凝的盯着埃尔隆德：“你这样说，只是因为你不懂我。你不懂我体会过的失去之痛。”  
话一出口，瑟兰迪尔就觉不妥，只是后悔已晚。  
埃尔隆德沉眼盯着月光下的精灵王，良久缓缓道：“……我不懂？瑟兰，你觉得我还有什么，未曾失去？”这似是个问题，只是埃尔隆德并未等待瑟兰迪尔的答复。  
他缓缓直起身子，穿戴整齐，转身离去。  
瑟兰迪尔望着领主的背影，懊恼的想，他好像真的生气了。金发精灵没有追逐那个背影，他低头怅然的望向白石项链，直勾勾的看了许久，将项链贴在心窝上，蜷缩住自己。

2 索林之死

埃尔隆德一路回到大帐前，甘道夫站在帐篷外，望着漆黑的天幕，沧桑之眼不知在想什么。望见埃尔隆德走过来，甘道夫点头向老友示意。  
埃尔隆德上前，望了望灯火通明，暖的发热的帐篷内，对甘道夫道：“比尔博从白天守到现在，未曾合眼。他该去休息。他帮不了索林。”  
甘道夫叹气：“可索林一日不康复，你知道比尔博无法休息。没有一个人，在爱人生死煎熬时能够合上眼。”  
埃尔隆德淡淡道：“我替索林治疗时，他说了胡话。我听见他对比尔博的承诺，等这场战争过去，他就要带比尔博回夏尔相伴偕老。”  
甘道夫苍老的面目上浮现出难过的裂痕。他思前想后，也无法确定将那个与世无争的霍比特人卷入这场战争中，是否自己做错了。霍比特人有最纯洁的心灵，可不代表他们不会受伤，不会心碎。而他却恰恰忽略了这一点。  
埃尔隆德看出甘道夫的愧疚，并不出声安慰，只是拍拍老人的肩膀。  
领主转身进帐篷，又仔细的检查了索林的伤势。他心中已有了能够解毒的药方，只是不达十成把握，并且要凑齐这些东西，也需要一两天时间。这一两天，能够维系索林生命的，大概就只有风之戒与他的咒语。  
比尔博一直沉默着，双目发红看着埃尔隆德的动作。直到他替索林掖好被角，才颤抖着开口：“埃尔隆德领主……求你救活他。”  
埃尔隆德弯下身子与比尔博平视：“我保证，我会尽力而为。”  
待到黎明之时，比尔博趴在索林身旁，哆嗦着哭泣着睡去。埃尔隆德走出大帐，看见甘道夫还站在原地，而身旁一个人类士兵急急的禀报着什么，甘道夫的脸色越发的差。  
这是一个阴郁天。放眼望去，无一丝阳光。  
埃尔隆德上前，道：“出了什么事？”  
甘道夫面色难看，沉声道：“瑟兰迪尔在黎明之前带着他的精灵军队撤离军营，返回幽暗密林。”他抬头看埃尔隆德：“这件事你一早知道吗？”  
埃尔隆德一时间有些怔然，他几乎本能的望向远处精灵王歇息的军帐，隔了半刻苦笑道：“我猜到了他会走，我只是没想到，他会不告而别。”  
领主笑容中的苦涩，反倒使得甘道夫心情好了一些。世间大都一物降一物，除了幽暗密林的精灵王，甘道夫还真想不到能有谁让埃尔隆德露出这样的表情。  
“看来精灵王不是个好商量的爱人。”他怜惜的拍拍埃尔隆德。  
领主却未有甘道夫语气里的故作轻松。  
他笑容散去，目光却未变，仔细一看竟有恍惚。“我对此感到无力，甘道夫。”  
在老友面前，埃尔隆德惆怅道：“我和瑟兰的价值观有很大的差异。平时因聚少离多才相爱无事，可这隐患一直都在。”  
甘道夫也不禁正了脸色：“埃尔隆德——”  
后者只是简短道：“有时我怀疑，也许我们不是同一类人，所以才会这么累。”  
连一个亲吻，都觉得冰凉。  
甘道夫怔了怔正要说话，却见比尔博从帐篷中出来，满面急色：“索林又发烧了，领主你快去看看他！”硬生生地打断了两人的谈话。  
埃尔隆德随比尔博进了帐篷，甘道夫只好作罢，转身去会见不知所措的巴德与丹恩。少了精灵大军，人类与矮人想要彻底打败半兽人，一举擒王，胜算又小了不少。  
很快入夜。  
晚上起了风，疾风阵阵，竟有入骨的凉。  
埃尔隆德从帐篷出来，走到城墙之上，望着城墙下把守的人类士兵。  
明知半兽人已逃窜，被突袭的可能小之又小，把守的人类士兵看起来并不凝重，甚至还有说有笑。甘道夫与一位埃尔隆德并不相识的人类将领走来，两人低声讨论着什么，看见埃尔隆德点点头。  
“索林如何？”  
埃尔隆德道：“外伤已全好，唯留毒素，这个需要时间。”  
人类将领对林谷的精灵主人早有耳闻，弯身致敬，埃尔隆德不喜人类这一套，忙摆手止住了他。三人对眼下局势浅谈分析，直到人类随口的一句话引起了埃尔隆德立即的注意。  
“你说半兽人撤退的军队一分为二？”  
人类将领点头：“不错，不知为什么要这样做，也许是掩人耳目吧。毕竟若是分成两队撤退，我们要一举攻下，也不得不分散火力，那我们的势力也会削弱。”  
埃尔隆德关注的却不是这一点，他问道：“一支军队该是由北回安格班，那另一支呢？往南是林谷，往西是萝林。萝林有盖拉德丽尔夫人，她魔力很强，半兽人不是对手。我来之前在林谷设了结界，任何黑暗之物接近，都会被风之戒召唤的洪水淹没。”  
（此处与地图不符，均为我胡编乱造）  
人类又道：“我想半兽人也猜到了，他们往东而去。”  
要回北边的安格班，却往东而去，由此绕了原路。而东北位置，恰好就是——  
甘道夫露出了担忧：“埃尔隆德——”  
埃尔隆德的脸色已经非常难看。  
瑟兰迪尔与他的西尔凡精灵们撤退的方向，正是由东而上。东边是两支山脉，只有山中之峡谷得以穿行，若走的是同一方向，那么两兵相碰的可能性，非常之大。  
精灵损失惨重，只余一半兵力，其中伤残无数，精灵王还受了伤。这时若是碰上力大无穷凶残暴虐的半兽人，后果显然不堪设想。  
埃尔隆德是个深思熟虑的精灵；他做事情喜欢面面俱到，思前想后，把每一种可能性都思考一遍。可是此刻，他只想到了一种可能性，这一种就使他冷静全无，心中除了惊慌与愤怒，别无其他。  
“立刻召集一支兵马，我要向东，瑟兰迪尔恐有危险。”他这样道，随即想起，并未从林谷带来一兵一卒。以丹恩与瑟兰迪尔关系之恶劣，矮人不可能出兵支援，埃尔隆德顿了顿，只好对人类将领道：“我请求你借我一支精兵。”  
这是个有些过分的请求，尤其精灵王已经带兵撤退，人类毫无理由出兵帮助。  
他们不是盟友。  
人类将领却又十分尊敬林谷的领主，更何况埃尔隆德曾经救过他以及他的部下。正进退两难，埃尔隆德却已将身弯下，作势鞠躬，那是一个十分低的姿态，即使在人类中，也代表了乞求。更何况高人一等的精灵。  
“请千万别——”人类吓了一跳，连忙阻止埃尔隆德，连连道：“您是我们的恩人，曾救我们于水火。这支精兵，我借你便是。”  
埃尔隆德沉声道谢，片刻未犹豫，连夜组织兵队，向东北的山脉出发。  
费时约有一日，第二日傍晚时分，埃尔隆德马不停蹄，终在山脉窄道之中找到了精灵军。他所料不假，半兽人与精灵碰上，两方正打得不可开交。埃尔隆德的目光迅速扫过战局，很快看见那一头灿烂金发，手握双刀，迎敌而战。  
身后的人类士兵上前，道：“可要立即参战支援？”  
埃尔隆德想了想摇头：“别正面应敌，我们不如丹恩铁足军队，没有蛮力，需要取巧。你们绕路上山，搭好弓箭，等我指示。”  
人类士兵称是，回身指挥军队绕路而行，往山上而去。一滴冰凉落在眼帘，埃尔隆德抬头望去，却见层云万里，已下起阴雨。  
他沉吟片刻，伸出手掌，五指朝天，缓缓念出一道古精灵的咒语。  
这是他不常用的能力，事实上埃尔隆德除了可预见未来（当然预见的画面大都很玄，他完全参不透，不如不见），他偶尔也能操纵自然的少量元素。他曾召唤洪水，只是这次，不知能否成功（参考lotr埃尔隆德的介绍，我没想把他神化）。  
半刻之后，脚下山脉的大地忽然蠕动起来，泥土沸腾，两旁山脉的泥石也由高空落下，砸向窄道。“瑟兰迪尔！”埃尔隆德一声高喊，金发精灵似有触动，微微转身望见埃尔隆德。他立时明白了领主的意思。  
精灵是轻盈之物，尤其密林的精灵，更是爬山爬树最为在行。  
瑟兰迪尔迅速用精灵语下达了命令，四周精灵不再立恋战，反而跳跃起身，就着降落的泥石窜上高山。早在山上做好准备的人类士兵也纷纷伸出援手，将精灵拉到安全位置。而半兽人则不能；他们体重如吨，行动缓慢，许多已经被滚动的泥石砸到，满地哀号。有些就着力气上了山腰，埃尔隆德却一扬手臂，顿时利箭如雨而下，直射半兽人，直接把半兽人射死射伤，落入如野兽般张开巨口的滚动泥泞，被活活埋没。  
瑟兰迪尔一直在等候，直到最后一个西尔凡精灵也上了山，这才灵活一个跳跃，三两下爬到山腰间的平地。埃尔隆德已在上头，将手伸向他。  
瑟兰迪尔握住。那手触觉冰凉，握住他的力气却很紧，紧得使他发痛。  
埃尔隆德将金发精灵拽到平稳的地上，瑟兰迪尔呼出一口气，心知若不是埃尔隆德来的及时，以精灵残队现在的能力，只怕又是一场恶战。  
当下对埃尔隆德感激道：“谢谢你。”  
埃尔隆德的语气却含着怒意，这对于他来说十分罕见：“为什么不告而别？”  
我知从留不住你，只是为何不告诉我？  
瑟兰迪尔没有回望埃尔隆德。他移开了眼，沉默的看向其他地方。这个倔强的，无声的拒绝之意使埃尔隆德心中感到了深深的疲倦。  
正在僵持，却听见山下有骚动之声。人类士兵匆匆望了一眼，白了脸色跑过来：“埃尔隆德领主，是甘道夫与比尔博！他们——他们——”  
埃尔隆德心中一惊，不再顾瑟兰迪尔，跑到崖边向下看去。  
是甘道夫，是比尔博，和马背上面如死灰的，埃尔隆德未有闲暇去兼顾的；索林。  
……  
索林死了。  
就在埃尔隆德带兵离去后不久，索林毒发病急，急需风之戒与埃尔隆德的咒语。比尔博心急如焚，与甘道夫商量，心知索林等不及埃尔隆德归来，便带上一匹好马，将索林绑在马背上，一路狂奔寻埃尔隆德而来。在路上索林已是情况垂危，待到中午居然清醒了一会。他微笑着对比尔博说，你已经这么会骑马了。  
他说，你回去吧。回到夏尔那个世外桃源一般的地方。回到你的藤椅，回到你的热茶与书籍，回到你原本属于的地方。我只求你，带上阿肯宝石。那原是我想送你的东西。  
比尔博怕了——他宁愿索林依旧昏迷不醒，也不愿索林这么悲伤的交待他。  
就像在交待后事。  
只差了一点。就差了那么一点。索林是在进入山谷窄道——在比尔博撕心裂肺的呼唤埃尔隆德时，咽下了他最后的气息。也许若他们快了几分钟，只需要几分钟，一切都会不同。比尔博哭倒在索林冰冷的身侧，他捧着索林的脸。  
“我回不去……”比尔博崩溃的哭泣，泣不成声：“你说的那些，我都回不去……”  
阴雨连绵，越发的大。比尔博用厚厚的毛毯将索林围紧抱着矮人，仿佛他还未死去。  
埃尔隆德双手负背伫立在冷雨里，远远望着比尔博，一动不动。他答应过比尔博，会竭尽所能将索林救活。他甚至连药方都已配好，只需齐集材料便可研制解药。  
他知道，索林的毒虽然罕见，但他能治好。  
他甚至能根治。  
可身为医生，他毫不犹豫地离开了病人。他走的那么急，埃尔隆德甚至都没想到索林。想到又何妨？埃尔隆德这样问自己。答案使他对自己产生了厌恶。  
与疲倦。  
雨水被什么遮挡了。埃尔隆德抬眸看见一把雨伞。他转头，瑟兰迪尔站在他的身侧，同样望着远处的比尔博，面上没有什么表情。看不出悲喜，找不到怜悯。  
一如既往地事不关己，就像远远在看一出戏。  
埃尔隆德静静望着金发的精：“现在你可以继续撤兵了，瑟兰，不会有人再阻止你。索林一死，丹恩绝不会善罢甘休，也不会与任何人结成同盟。追击半兽人一事，已是无望。现在你想去任何地方，都不会再有人拦你。”  
瑟兰迪尔平静的表情变得有点僵硬。他顾左右而言他。  
“别这么淋雨。”他对埃尔隆德道。“你是医师可你也会病的。”  
黑发精灵只是摇头。  
他盯向瑟兰的侧脸，再问道：“为什么不告而别？你若要走，为什么不向我道别？”  
瑟兰迪尔目不斜视，不发一言。他不愿抬头看埃尔隆德的眼睛。他知道眼中会有什么。  
鲜明的怒意，或深深的失望。  
埃尔隆德面对瑟兰迪尔的沉默，咽下一声叹息。隔着雨幕，他隐约还能看见蜷缩哭泣的比尔博。许是雨声淅沥，淹没了比尔博的饮泣声，一切都只静止成了画面。  
埃尔隆德轻轻道：“瑟兰，你说不愿再让幽暗密林的精灵牺牲他乡。可你仓皇撤返也未能全身而退。世事往往难料，由不得人。生命也从没有高低贵贱之分，精灵的永生珍贵，难道他人的生命就不珍贵了？”  
瑟兰迪尔却冰冷冷道：“难道我除了为密林的子民负责外，还要为天下苍生负责么？”  
他总算是抬了眼，冰蓝色眼瞳浅的几乎看不见颜色。“埃尔隆德领主，你说生命皆为同等，维护这片土地匹夫有责。那么我为何未见到林谷的一兵一卒？你为何不肯让你伊姆拉崔的诺多精灵们加入五军？你们对我的诸多要求，怎么不见你原封不动的要求自己？”  
埃尔隆德眼中渗入了些苦涩，道：“可我与你不同，瑟兰。我做不了你能做的事。”  
“瑟兰，我不是国王。我是名医师。”  
他望着金发精灵，低声道：“……我没有听我指挥的军队，我只有需要治疗的病人。”  
他微低了头，似是还想说什么，却仍是化成叹息。  
他背手退离雨伞的范围，缓缓在雨幕中离去。瑟兰迪尔僵硬在冷雨里，一直望着埃尔隆德略显疲倦的背影，直至雨水太大，再看不清切。

3 奇怪的花与奇怪的萤火

战争戛然而止，仓促的就像一个笑话。  
埃尔隆德回到军营，与老朋友甘道夫道别。伤患大都无恙，他来此本为了救治伤员，如今仗打完了，埃尔隆德不日就要起程回林谷。甘道夫心知自己大概除了白吃白喝就是招摇撞骗，还整天粘着埃尔隆德求免费看病，偶尔也会良心发现一下，使劲猫着腰道谢。  
埃尔隆德并未太在意，温和的聆听甘道夫各种歉言。  
甘道夫花样道歉了一万遍之后，左右看看，才神色闪烁的贴近埃尔隆德，低声说：“瑟兰迪尔回幽暗密林了？你这番回林谷，又不知跟他何时能重逢。老朋友，你知道他的性子，为何不与他修补关系呢？”  
埃尔隆德温和的表情有了一点变化，甘道夫有一种错觉，领主非常疲惫。“甘道夫，”埃尔隆德道：“我想我需要一些时间。”  
灰发巫师扬扬眉。  
领主低声道：“我需要时间去想，我爱的这个精灵，与我是否合适。”  
暮色下埃尔隆德的语气越发的轻，直至最后竟失了神：“瑟兰迪尔是一个国王，他有需要守护的领土与臣民，国王的责任迫使他变得尖锐与强硬。我知道他的心底有柔软，可是那在很深的地方，而有时我会对这颗心坚硬的外壳，感到力不从心。”  
埃尔隆德很少会这么细入的谈起他与瑟兰迪尔之间的感情，即使面对老友甘道夫，埃尔隆德也总是点到为止。所以尽管甘道夫知道，精灵王对于领主，不仅仅只是个漂亮的情人，他却也不曾知道，瑟兰迪尔竟令埃尔隆德着紧至此。  
灰发巫师张张嘴，他想说句玩笑话缓和气氛，疏解埃尔隆德紧皱的眉头。  
然而他却不知该说什么。只得无言以对。  
……  
再说瑟兰迪尔，带着大军一路往东北而行。  
入夜后在森林边缘的溪边扎营休息，翌日清早则继续返回幽暗密林。精灵是很效率的族群，尤其是幽暗密林的西尔凡精灵，他们以最快的速度搭好帐篷，把秩序维持的井井有条，没需精灵王操太大的心。  
加里安在溪边的岩石上找到瑟兰迪尔。月下的精灵王靠着岩石，手中的白石项链在水中映出五颜六色的光彩。加里安与瑟兰迪尔认识近千年，是精灵王少数的知心好友之一，也没顾什么君主礼仪，直接坐到瑟兰迪尔对面。  
“你找回项链了。”  
加里安指指那东西：“现在你只需找到他的坟墓，将白宝石献在他的坟墓上。”  
瑟兰迪尔盯着手里的东西，睫毛微颤。  
“……他没有坟墓。”他轻轻地说，气若游丝。“没有遗体，没有葬礼，也没有坟墓。”话到尾处，却显得异常恍惚。  
于是褐发精灵一叹，干脆的说：“你这份伤感不全是为了没能收到项链的那个人，你的伤感是为了埃尔隆德。”被自己下属这么直接的戳破，难得瑟兰迪尔没横眉以对。  
他隔了一会，很洒脱的对加里安道：“你是对的。我有些伤心，因为我亲眼看见了埃尔隆德眼中对我的失望。他一定觉得我是个很差劲的精灵。而为了我甚至还间接导致了索林的死亡。”  
加里安开口：“瑟兰迪尔——”  
“可是我不意外，我一直预料，早晚埃尔隆德都会对我失望透顶的。”  
瑟兰迪尔望着加里安，蓝眸含着落寞：“也许我和埃尔隆德并不合适。”  
世界上很多事情，不是相爱就可以，比如他有身为幽暗密林国王的可为不可为，比如埃尔隆德有作为伊姆拉崔领主的道德原则。这些看不见的条约束缚了他们，在精灵之间划下一道很深的鸿沟。他们心知肚明，却谁都不愿去跨越那道鸿沟。  
不知道这样的感情，还能维系多久。  
加里安张张嘴，他知道瑟兰迪尔是个表面强硬，内心却隐藏柔软的精灵。他想说句玩笑话，缓和精灵心中的伤感。  
然而他却不知该说什么。只得无言以对。  
……  
埃尔隆德在整理行装时，发现了他用咒语封好在瓶中的一朵春日梧桐。他忆起，从林谷来的匆忙，他本是要将林谷的最后一朵梧桐花赠与瑟兰迪尔。以前情浓之时，埃尔隆德曾心动的想，瑟兰迪尔总让他想起，缤纷花海中纯白细致的梧桐花瓣。  
他没能送出去，这最后一朵花。  
埃尔隆德轻轻一叹，正要将花瓶摆放好，却见梧桐花芯中，竟隐隐发着光。馥郁的香气自瓶中散开，那光芒忽明忽灭，顿时令领主起了戒心。他松开手起身后退，却未来得及。光芒一下扩大，笼罩住埃尔隆德，将他彻底包围。  
埃尔隆德还未有所反应，便堕入了深深的黑暗。  
……  
瑟兰迪尔沿着小溪边缘，森林边境往帐篷走。他的脚步轻盈，思绪繁乱。叮咚溪水清流缓和了他的落寞，却也使他忆起一些情景的碎片。他亿起，大概是许多年前，在林谷的溪边，埃尔隆德与他彻夜缠绵，情浓之时曾注视着他，问的一个问题。  
他问的是，待局势一定，可愿意随他一同西渡。  
那么专注，那么认真，还有一点忐忑的问题。不等瑟兰迪尔回答，埃尔隆德又道，你不必担心凯勒布里安，你信我，我绝不负你。  
自己怎么回答的呢？瑟兰迪尔侧着脑袋想，想了很久才意识到，他根本未曾回答。他只是轻笑着翻身，压在埃尔隆德身上，轻轻摆腰，低身吻住那双灰眸，迫使他不再追问。  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻一叹，眼光不经然掠过森林，却见树木深处有点点萤火光芒。  
这不是萤火虫的季节，那火光忽明忽灭，顿时令瑟兰迪尔起了警觉。  
他冰目微微眯起，急步后退，却未来得及。萤火光芒点点缠绕住他，笼罩住瑟兰迪尔。金发精灵脚步失了稳，还未有所反应，已是堕入深深的黑暗。  
……  
灰袍巫师甘道夫重返白吃白喝游遍中土的旅程。走了数百步，巫师掐指一算，唇边掠起一丝促狭的笑意。他的朋友们会有一夜好梦。而某些曾不当讲的历经数千年的真相，也许终可水落石出。

4 精生若只如初见 （上）

埃尔隆德领主睁开眼，他看见一双蝴蝶流连细舞，飞过眼前。  
那是很少见的极其珍贵的蝴蝶品种，而且如果埃尔隆德没有记错，早在第一纪元就绝迹了。他盯着萤蓝色的细碟，发了一会怔。  
然后领主看了看身边，终于意识到，眼前的情况有点玄。  
他身处在一座鸟语花香的宫廷庭院里。四处繁花遍野，芬芳浓郁，抬眼望去还能看见远方层层的琼楼玉宇。耳边有泉水细细流动之声，埃尔隆德转头，看见一座天然清泉，顺着花园中心，沿着花丛流淌。曲折的水流，摇曳的绿叶，彩色的石子与娇艳的花朵铺满了地。  
景致如画，美不胜收。  
但这都不是重点！——重点是，埃尔隆德认得这座庭院。他一直编写精灵史，收集了大量古老的资料，他绝不会认错，这可不正是第一纪元失落已久的明霓国斯！  
领主虽说不是个纯粹的学者，不过也沾了学者的脾气。  
这时候领主的第一反应不是掐大腿看看是不是摔坏脑子做梦了，反倒兴致勃勃地四处探看，将眼前的宫殿与记载中的比较。  
在美轮美奂的庭院中走了一会，埃尔隆德开始怀疑这不仅仅是个梦境了。  
因为他眼前出现了一个女精灵，正微笑着向他缓缓而来。问题是埃尔隆德认为他的梦里，无论如何是绝不该出现这个女精灵的！  
他呆愣的望着青春年少还犹带一点婴儿肥的少女盖拉德丽尔向他走来。她一头标志性的卷曲金发随意披散背后，穿了一身月白色长裙，下巴也不如埃尔隆德印象中那么尖细。  
盖拉德丽尔步到埃尔隆德面前，对他笑道：“埃尔隆德大人，您怎么还在花园里，不怕那些小精灵趁您不在闹翻天么？”  
伟大的领主有点头晕。‘埃尔隆德大人’是个什么鬼？谁来告诉他为什么他尊敬的岳母大人会尊称他‘您’？！天可怜见，她在埃尔隆德心目中才是战神一样的诡异存在啊！  
这么少女完全不符合盖拉德丽尔的风格啊！  
领主到底是个冷静的精灵——这时候他开始怀疑，是不是触动了什么机关，一不小心就把自己给弄穿越了。毕竟他知道，盖拉德丽尔年少之时，一直居住在多瑞亚斯的明霓国斯！  
不过在明霓国斯亡国时她就追随凯勒鹏撤退了，之后好一阵子去向不明。  
他张口想要问些问题，结果说出来的居然是：“你说的对，课堂就快开始了。我若晚到，其他小精灵不要紧，瑟兰迪尔一定借机胡作非为。”  
维拉，他想说的不是这句啊？  
还有，‘瑟兰迪尔’是怎么回事？难道他也穿过来了？  
盖拉德丽尔又露出无比少女的笑容：“小瑟兰一直是个调皮鬼，没少让您头疼！”  
她眼中又释放了期待的光芒：“待您的课程结束，我还想找您看看我昨日写的诗。有两句不知是否最为通顺，想请您替我参谋。”  
许是兴趣在此，盖拉德丽尔说到诗词，整个精容光焕发，周身金色光泽更甚。这般开朗健谈，甚至还有点书虫性子的模样，是埃尔隆德从未在岳母身上见过的。  
埃尔隆德表面维持着淡然地微笑，内心简直惊涛骇浪风雨飘摇。他简短的拜别了盖拉德丽尔，双腿就仿佛有自主意识的，在诺大的明霓国斯宫殿里行走。他所及之处，凡是廊柱，皆为按照欧罗密的山毛桦树的模样凿削出来。廊柱上方挂满一盏盏黄金灯笼，不论昼夜，都烁烁发光。脚下的彩色石子，似能反映日光的照射，美若琉璃。  
富丽堂皇，气宇轩昂，每一处都沾染着迈雅美丽安赐予的圣光。  
贝尔兰最接近于维林诺的地方。  
埃尔隆德一边迅速行走，一边思考。他能感到微风的吹动，能闻到花香的馥郁，他碰了碰身旁的廊柱。他是有触觉的。领主掐掐自己的手背。他也有痛觉。  
不像是做梦。  
埃尔隆德真的怀疑，他因某些莫名其妙的原因，穿回了过去。疑心还未落实，他就走到了宫廷中的学院。学院很大，坐落在巨型的图书馆之后，穿梭过琳琅满目数之不尽的书目，埃尔隆德来到学院中阳光灿烂的教室前。  
教室中穿来孩童清脆的笑声，看样子已有小精灵在等待。埃尔隆德恨不能立刻转身就跑，可是就像是早有预谋，他非但跑不了，一双腿还非常沉稳的步入教室中。  
阳光透过巨大的木窗棂，洒入教室，照在并排坐着的四个幼小精灵上。  
埃尔隆德的眸光落在那四个小精灵上，几乎是立刻的，认出了幼精灵瑟兰迪尔。  
没办法，这小家伙从出生起就太招摇了，其他三个黑发小精灵虽然也很可爱，不过毕竟没能留住阳光的跳跃。  
只有这最后一个，年纪看来还是最轻的金色小脑袋，细软的幼儿头发蓬松着，恍如吸入了阳光那么耀眼。还有他浅蓝如水的眼睛，埃尔隆德不会认错那一双眼睛。  
不过大概也只有发色与眼睛一样了吧……眼前的小精灵，小小的身体穿着银色衣袍，短手短脚，身上肉乎乎的，坐在椅子上的腿不住踢动。  
像一团白白的棉花。  
小瑟兰看见埃尔隆德进来，几乎是讨好的，甜甜的唤了一声：“埃尔隆德老师午安！”  
噢天——埃尔隆德做梦也没想到，会听见瑟兰迪尔这么稚嫩的童声！  
明霓国斯的皇族贵族中，幼年辛达小精灵很少，整个宫廷下来也只有四位不及100岁。  
（100岁等同于人类6岁左右）  
很明显小小的瑟兰迪尔在这四位中地位超然。他给埃尔隆德道了午安，轻轻仰头，身旁的另外三个奶声奶气的小精灵也一起问候埃尔隆德。  
然后又齐刷刷的看向瑟兰迪尔，好像在等他的下一个指示。  
小瑟兰心情就很好了！  
他悄悄打量埃尔隆德——不知为何平时有条不紊的教师看起来有点恍惚。  
他乖巧的说道：“埃尔隆德老师，我们已经准备好了，您能开课了！”  
埃尔隆德简直是神差鬼使的，自动自发的翻开眼前一本厚重的书。  
噢——埃尔隆德望着密密麻麻的辛达语干巴巴的想——原来他是语文老师。  
压抑住很想甩书直接走人挖个地洞穿越回中土的冲动，埃尔隆德努力的，连贯的开始教幼精灵辛达语法。  
一堂课下来小瑟兰与另外三个小精灵都非常听话。  
埃尔隆德虽然也不太明所以，不过直觉告诉他，不管是老瑟兰还是小瑟兰，都不可能在语文课上这么听话。虽然他也不太了解，瑟兰迪尔上学时该是个什么样。  
三个黑色小脑袋，一个金色小脑袋，一动不动的认真听课。  
埃尔隆德心神恍惚，很快就把一整章给讲完了。  
“这章说完了。”埃尔隆德轻轻道，还有点不在状态。  
小瑟兰揉揉眼睛，腾一下站起来，对埃尔隆德道：“那我们能下课了吗？您说过一天只讲一章的。况且我们还有弓箭课！”  
他朝身旁的另外三个小精灵悄悄地挥了挥短短的小胳膊，那些小精灵立刻点头附和：“是的，我们一天只能听一章的……”  
“是的，弓箭课师傅已经在等待了！善良的小精灵都不能迟到的！”  
“请让我们提早下课吧！”  
四个小精灵满怀希冀的看他。  
埃尔隆德心知肚明，以自己平时的事事讲求原则，一板一眼，根本不会提前让学生下课。不过今日他自己都晕晕乎乎的，正好把这些小精灵先解散，一个精坐着好好思考当下的情况。  
领主露出了和善的笑容，道：“那么今天就到这里吧。”  
小瑟兰顶着乱糟糟的金发欢呼起来，利落迅速的把书本都收拾好，用白藕一般的小手臂拎起书包，抱着小型弓箭，头也不回往教室外面冲。  
另外三个小精灵忠心耿耿的跟着他，虽然埃尔隆德怀疑，他们都比小瑟兰要大一些。  
冲到教室门口，小瑟兰回头对埃尔隆德灿烂的微笑，粉嫩白皙的小脸在阳光下简直笑开了一朵花：“谢谢您，埃尔隆德老师，明天见！”  
他冰蓝色的大眼睛闪着灵动的光，话一说完就迈开小短腿咚咚咚跑了出去。  
然后是默契的一连串的咚咚咚声。  
埃尔隆德原本都把心思转移到比较棘手的，自身穿越这件事了，结果小瑟兰这一个笑容硬生生把他注意力又给掰回来了。  
为什么呢？  
说起来——埃尔隆德总体上还是很了解他的精灵王的。  
用那么漂亮夺目的笑容，用那么乖巧听话的声音，尤其眼睛流光溢彩，那十有八九心怀不轨，怀揣了什么不可告人的心思。久而久之，精灵王现在一露出酥人骨头的笑，领主已经基本免疫，反倒是警铃大作，脑中的算盘立刻开工，计算精灵王又拿了什么主意。  
不知道小的瑟兰迪尔是不是跟大的一副德性。  
埃尔隆德叹气，劝告自己应该对天真烂漫的孩童有点信心。精之初，性本善，奶声奶气的小精灵能有什么鬼主意呢？  
埃尔隆德，你不可用对成人瑟兰迪尔的标准，去衡量他的童年，虽然他们是同一个精灵，不过毕竟一个长了几千年的心眼啊！  
埃尔隆德再叹气。他再叹气。  
然后他就坐不住了，一双腿开始特别自作聪明的往外头走。  
几个幼精灵早就跑的没影，埃尔隆德略一思考。既然他们说下午还有弓箭课，那么不妨去会会弓箭课的师傅，顺便远远看着小瑟兰。  
领主拿定了主意，终于有了点其它心思，继续观赏梦幻绮丽的明霓国斯。  
明霓国斯建造在山谷之中，又名千石窟宫殿。名副其实，依附着数以千计的洞穴。辛达精灵以宝石与花朵装饰这些洞穴，远观就仿佛跌宕起伏的漂亮乐章。  
埃尔隆德钦佩的想，不知谁是明霓国斯的建筑设计师，有机会必要拜访。  
他一点也不意外自己找到了练习弓箭的宽大场地。他身体潜意识似乎对明霓国斯的每一个地方都很熟悉。场地宽广，阳光四射，不过空空如也，并没有精灵在练习射箭。  
埃尔隆德微微皱起眉头。  
他往前几步，亭廊里经过一身劲装的黑发精灵战士，似乎刚刚练习射箭完毕。  
埃尔隆德上前唤住他，指了指操场，意有所指：“下午的弓箭课呢？还未开课？”  
那黑发精灵自然是认得宫廷中这位大名鼎鼎的学者，立刻回答：“埃尔隆德大人，今日的弓箭课取消了，帕瓦提尔师傅今日抱恙，早上就已经通知下午的学生了。”  
……那我们能下课了吗？您说过一天只讲一章的。况且我们还有弓箭课！……  
那双滴溜溜的冰蓝的大眼睛。  
埃尔隆德深深叹气，果然，不管大的还是小的，都是一副德性。说不定就是小时候用这么甜美乖巧的样子骗人，屡试不爽，大了以后才更无法无天。  
弓箭课取消了——可是埃尔隆德亲眼看见，记得清清楚楚，小瑟兰迪尔是抱着弓箭撒腿跑开的。而他自早上便知，没有必要携带弓箭。  
他想去哪里？埃尔隆德心中越发不安，神色也不自觉地沉了下去。  
把年轻的精灵战士看的也跟着不安起来，小声问：“埃尔隆德大人，出什么事了？”  
埃尔隆德只是心中隐隐觉得不妥，又说不上什么事。  
他一路走来，绕了大半个宫殿都没再见到金发小精灵。  
他的直觉告诉他，那小家伙跑了出去。  
可这只是直觉，并非有凭有据，埃尔隆德也解释不清楚，只好委婉道：“你能不能带几个士兵，跟我出宫到边境走走？我怀疑我的那几个顽皮的小学生偷跑出去了。”  
年轻的精灵战士其实已经无聊很久了。没办法，他资历尚浅，每次去边境巡逻都轮不到他，虽然他的箭术高超，不过总被保护在后方，心中也不免郁闷。  
郁闷的时候没处发泄，就来练箭吧——没想到埃尔隆德大人居然想带他去边境？这么千载难逢的机会哟——精灵战士立刻站直行礼，在埃尔隆德无奈提醒他：“我不是长官，你不必行礼时”，就一溜烟跑了。  
片刻后回来，身后跟着十数个同病相怜，水平很高不过怀才不遇只能每天跑来练习的年轻精灵。一群年轻人跃跃欲试的模样，使埃尔隆德难免有些啼笑皆非。  
不过他扬起的嘴角，一想到那个金灿灿的小脑袋，就又放下了。  
没有大张旗鼓，也不用偷偷摸摸，直接从明霓国斯的侧门出去，由年轻精灵带路，很快来到了明霓国斯森林处的边境。  
再往森林里走，那就危险了。尼多瑞斯的森林中，有时会有黑暗的生物。  
比如大蜘蛛，比如虎豹，比如凶残成性的半兽人。  
就连队伍里最勇猛的年轻精灵，都没往森林里深去过。但很显然——没有那个必要。  
他们就在森林最边缘的地方，茂密的枝叶下，听见了几个小精灵的尖叫声。  
众人皆是脸色一变。  
林木密集，埃尔隆德立刻带领年轻战士们，迅速来到尖叫声的源头。  
只见白日的几个黑发幼精灵，手中弓箭已落地，瑟缩着往后退。  
而不远处正是一只看来也并未成年的巨型蜘蛛。蜘蛛一只腿将金灿灿的头发按倒在地上，小小的瑟兰迪尔动弹不得，疼得不断呼救。  
埃尔隆德见了此景，不知怎的，竟想起了不久前独自撤退的精灵王。  
他赶到时，那一头金发同样也是被邪恶包围着，情况凶险。  
总是这样——不告而别，总是这样——有心欺骗，总是这样！屡教不改！  
身后的精灵们一看这蜘蛛明显战斗力很弱，一个个比拼着拉好弓箭，嗖嗖嗖十几支箭射得大蜘蛛立刻翻身倒地身亡。  
立竿见影的，简直丢了蜘蛛的脸。  
小精灵被蜘蛛的脑浆喷了满身，满脸嫌弃的爬起来，头发都湿了，粘在白皙的脖子上。  
几个黑色脑袋跑过去，担忧的看他：“瑟兰迪尔，你没事吧？吓死我们了，幸亏哥哥们来了，不然我们都得去曼督斯殿堂报道了！”  
小瑟兰迪尔非但没有担惊受怕，反倒双目亮晶晶，松开紧握的小小拳头。  
手心中是一颗火红的坚硬浆果，颜色鲜艳，在灿阳下色泽剔透如红色宝石。  
他得意地说：“没事，我从这只臭蜘蛛的巢穴取来了我的宝石，受一点惊吓有什么要紧！”说的那么自如，一点悔意都没有，好像他为了一颗像宝石的果子险些丧命，险些让别的精灵跟他一起丧命，完全只是个孩童的游戏！  
埃尔隆德的眸子越来越浅淡了，一语不发盯着小小的瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔又露了那个使人心神荡漾的漂亮笑容，对身旁的精灵战士甜甜的道谢。  
那黑发的年轻精灵拍拍精灵宝宝的小脑袋，往后靠了靠：“你不用谢我，这多亏了埃尔隆德大人，他预测到了你们也许会遇险，带我们来找你的！”  
他侧身，露出了身后的埃尔隆德。  
埃尔隆德适时的展开温和有礼的微笑，望着小瑟兰迪尔一刹那五颜六色很精彩的表情。  
他终于明白了盖拉德丽尔的意思。她说，小瑟兰一直是个调皮鬼，没少让您头疼。  
事实上，不管是小的还是大的，都没少让他头疼。  
不过有一个区别。  
大的是精灵王，他不能不敢更是不舍去责罚他的任性，最多在做爱时狠狠折腾折腾他。  
小的嘛……这时见到他，还得尊称一声埃尔隆德‘老师’。  
很明显，他们的地位有了颠倒性的变化。  
埃尔隆德温润有礼的，淡淡道：“你们几个欺瞒师长，不顾后果私自出宫。如此冲动妄为，身为你们的老师，我必须做出责罚，引以为戒。”  
他回头看了看身侧的一个精灵，道：“临走之前我叫你带上的长鞭，拿出来吧。”  
四个小脑袋立时抬头，不能置信的看他。其中两个黑发的小家伙立刻就哭了。  
埃尔隆德却绝无回转，对精灵道：“对准后背挥鞭。可留力道，切勿伤身，不过要疼。”  
那精灵战士一路跟着埃尔隆德出宫，早就对眼前的智者料事如神，谦和的态度佩服的五体投地。再说整个宫殿的精灵都知道这几个辛达贵族的小精灵脾气骄横，总是闯祸，早晚要惹出大麻烦，还不如趁不严重，责罚一下，让他们受点教训！  
当下点点头，小心控制着自己的力道，在黑发小精灵的后背上挥了一鞭。  
“呜哇——！”  
小精灵委屈的哭出来，还没哭完，身旁的也挨了一鞭。两个抱头痛哭，很快第三个小精灵也跑来抱住他们，背后火辣辣的，疼死了！  
满地的鬼哭狼嚎，看样子幼年的精灵宝宝们和端庄优雅还沾不上边。  
精灵战士心中不太好受，不过挥出了习惯，鞭子一扬，就朝白着脸的小瑟兰迪尔挥去。空气里传来鞭子的破风之声，却赫然而止。  
埃尔隆德突然抬手，握住了长鞭。  
“且慢。”  
众人的目光朝他看来，只见宫廷的老师微笑着温和道：“瑟兰迪尔是始作俑者。若不是他，其他三人未必会偷跑出宫。既然如此，当罪加一等。”  
“他的这一鞭，我来抽。”  
埃尔隆德看见金色小脑袋立时血色全无的模样，心情简直好到无以复加。

5 精生若只如初见 （下）

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼，首先听到的是不绝于耳的哭喊声。  
刺眼的烈阳令他恍惚，他不由得退后一步，退到屋檐下的阴影中，才看清楚眼前的画面。拥挤的集市，正值中午，热闹非凡。瑟兰迪尔看见屋檐外被捆绑在木梁的一排孩童，年纪尚幼，一个两个睁着大眼睛看他，满面惊恐。  
惊恐？——瑟兰迪尔顺着那些孩童的目光，低了低头，看见自己正要挥出的马鞭。  
马鞭？——瑟兰迪尔不由得再次将四周的景物仔仔细细再看了一遍，才得以肯定，他不在精灵大军歇息的森林边缘，甚至他所处的地方，看起来离森林非常遥远。  
身后传来一把凶恶的声音，对外面的孩童喊道：“再不听话，就跟刚才一样鞭子伺候！瑟兰迪尔可不心慈手软，你们可以试试看！”  
显然刚才已有孩子体验了瑟兰迪尔的鞭子，被这么一吼，哭也不敢哭了，抱成一团缩在角落。那凶恶的声音变得正常一些了，就在瑟兰迪尔身旁。精灵回头看见满身灰尘的人类。这人类体格强壮，与自己一般高大，脸上还有长长的刀疤。  
“还是你的鞭子有用，一鞭下来个个都不敢跑了。要我说咱们以后都该跟你学两招。你总能卖出最多的孩子，质量还是最好的！老板夸你夸的我耳朵都出茧子了，这年头人贩子行业都有职场竞争了！”  
于是临危不乱，正襟危坐，幽暗密林的精灵王瑟兰迪尔，彻底愣了。  
人类汉子又恶狠狠的用眼神威胁那一排孩子，正要转身进到屋檐里，瑟兰迪尔伸手拦住他：“人贩子？”  
外头阳光太猛烈，人类汉子颇为不耐烦，直接拍掉瑟兰迪尔的手往棚屋里走。  
精灵跟在他身后，又追问了一句：“我卖孩子？”  
往棚屋里走了一半，汉子在桌前坐下，掏掏耳朵：“老板没告诉你吗？上个月又是你的业绩最好，卖了二十几个呢！那平均下来就是一天一个啊！现在在老板心中你简直就是摇钱树化身，我们在对比下都成野草了！”  
他敲敲桌子，瑟兰迪尔这才看见，周围还有不少人高马大的大块头，有些是人类，有些看来像敦实的矮人。精灵愣了片刻，觉得有点晕。他放下马鞭，挨着桌子坐下。  
下一秒瑟兰迪尔抡起鞭子，狠狠抽向自己胳膊！  
‘嗖’一声划破空气，白皙的手臂上立刻有了一道血痕，接踵而来的是火辣辣的疼痛，使得瑟兰迪尔不由得紧皱眉头。  
众目睽睽，过了半响才有人反应过来：“瑟兰迪尔你疯了？干吗抽自己？”  
精灵却没搭理别人，盯着手臂上的伤痕，干巴巴的对自己说：“噢，不是做梦。”  
不是做梦那就更奇怪了好吧！  
他到底是在黑暗中经历了什么不可思议的精生转泪点才能彻底改行跑去做人贩子啊？而且还是业绩最好的？平均下来一天卖一个？  
人类汉子见同事/竞争对手一副失魂落魄的样子，咂咂嘴给他倒了一杯水：“真要论拐孩子谁在行，我不一定输给你！不过你有种族优势嘛，你想最近诺多精灵又双叒跑来杀亲族，乱的不得了，几场厮杀下来西瑞安不少精灵家族都走散了。你还是个这么好看的辛达精灵，就假笑一下，小精灵跟着迷似的个个跟着你屁股跑，根本不费半点力气！”  
瑟兰迪尔原本想要缓和一下喝口水，听了这话立刻呛得满脸通红。  
“诺多精灵？杀亲族？”  
这回那人类汉子真觉得奇怪了，眯起眼睛：“你怎么了？费诺之子为了争夺宝钻亲族残杀，这是你告诉我们的，你干吗这么惊讶？”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪着冰蓝的眼睛，也不回答，直接站起来往棚屋外头走。屋外的孩子们看见他风风火火的出来吓得直往后窜，瑟兰迪尔压根看也没看他们一眼，只是走到街上打量四周的人，物。这回他立刻发现了不同——房屋的建筑，行人的穿着，甚至是买卖的货币，统统不是第三纪元应有的面貌。  
他甚至认得那种货币的刻痕——那属于远古的第一纪元，就在多瑞亚斯灭亡之时。  
所以说，他是被萤火虫坑了，然后睡了一觉，醒来后莫名其妙回到第一纪元的西瑞安来贩卖儿童了吗？他到底是受了多大的刺激啊？原来他内心那么憎恨儿童啊？怪不得儿子莱戈拉斯说走就走不带一片云彩！估计甘道夫看到他会觉得很欣慰因为后继有人啊！  
瑟兰迪尔内心无限咆哮，勉强维持表面的平静，在烈日下站了一会，转身往屋里走。经过那十来个孩子们，瑟兰迪尔慢下了脚步，头一次开始打量他们。都是很幼小的孩子，看起来绝不会超过十岁，一个个面黄肌瘦的，一看就是营养不良。他眼光平线一扫，落到最后一个被绑起来的黑色小脑袋上。  
瑟兰迪尔微微眯了眼。  
那是一个很幼小的幼精灵。看样子不及100岁。黑发灰眼尖耳，满脸的鼻涕眼泪，正蹲在地上，小手在地上乱涂乱画。瑟兰迪尔经过刚才人贩子同事一番慷慨介绍，早已知道自己有拐卖幼精灵的黑历史，并不惊讶。他只是觉得有点熟悉。  
好像在哪里见过这小精灵，又说不上来。  
瑟兰迪尔盯了一会，直把小精灵吓得蹲立难安，还是说不出到底面熟在哪里。谁知道呢，可能是他拐的幼精灵太多了，记混了吧！密林王对于这种没有道德的理由完全不抗拒，潇洒回到棚屋里，很流畅的把水喝光。  
他得想办法回去。他得回到属于他的时代——那里有他的国土，子民，有埃尔隆德，和他最爱的儿子莱戈拉斯。在找到回去的办法之前……瑟兰迪尔将杯子不轻不重的放到木桌上，抬抬眼。人类与矮人同僚们用奇怪的目光看他，金发精灵今天太反常了。  
瑟兰迪尔深深地，深深地吸气，然后微笑：“你们不用担心竞争这回事了，因为我想辞职。”  
辞职？——几个人互相看了半天，才不确定的问瑟兰迪尔：“辞职是什么意思？”  
瑟兰迪尔感到非常无奈。  
他深深地，深深地吸气，再度微笑：“辞职的意思就是我不干——”  
话音未落，棚屋外突然传来惊喊声，有人闯了进来，模样惊慌：“马棚着火了！我们的马儿都受惊了，几匹已经跑了！”  
马棚与棚屋两间相连，马棚着火，若火势大，很快就会烧到屋子里。  
这下没人理睬瑟兰迪尔了，统统跳起来，争分夺秒的往外跑。  
人类汉子应该是比较有智商的那个，还不忘回头交待：“去马棚，能救火则救火，要不然也别让马都跑了！现在世道马匹那么贵，跑一只我们就得饿上很多天呢！”  
他这么一说，众人又改变了方向，三三两两往燃烧的马棚奔去。  
瑟兰迪尔被留在了原地，辞职未果，心塞郁闷。  
虽然他不认为自己是个宅心仁厚的慈善家，不过密林王觉得人贩子这职业，还是不怎么适合他。这要是给儿子知道了，还能有父子相拥冰释前嫌的一日么？  
搞不好会直接离家出走到外太空吧。  
金发精灵忧郁的坐了一会，又喝了一杯水，决定还是采取他最拿手的作风，不告而别。  
瑟兰迪尔站起身子，惋惜的摸摸那马鞭，绕开步伐往屋外走。火势越发的大，瑟兰迪尔能看见，几乎整个马棚已经被烧尽了，许多马死在棚中。  
精灵漂亮的眼珠转了转，思考是不是该偷一匹马，好方便走动。  
然后他就看见了非常有意思的一幕。  
因着大火，场面混乱，人贩子组织纷纷去救火，只留了一两个人看管孩子。这一两个也基本上是盯着马棚，很敷衍的拽着一两跟绳索。瑟兰迪尔就看得一清二楚，在排列的末端，黑发小精灵身旁，不知何时出现了另一个，一模一样的黑发小精灵。  
火焰浓烟中，瑟兰迪尔没法将轮廓看的很真切，不过一样的黑发灰眼，他却不会认错。乖乖，原来那小精灵还是一对双胞胎。那当初他是怎么拐的，怎么只拐到了一个？  
瑟兰迪尔望着后出现的小精灵，白着一张小脸，神色倒算沉着。他小心的避开视线，对双胞兄弟作势噤声，悄悄拿出小刀割断了绳子。  
黑发的小精灵本来就是最末端，也不怎么哭闹，一直没有被人注意。  
两个小精灵鬼鬼祟祟的，趁没有引起注视，轻手轻脚的混入了人流中。  
瑟兰迪尔对这第二个小精灵很感兴趣—— 一个如此幼小的幼精灵，却有这么沉着的眼神，并且做事一气呵成行云流水，丝毫无慌乱。好像都在预料之内。  
然后瑟兰迪尔就意识到，也许马棚的火，根本不是意外。  
真有意思。  
瑟兰迪尔不由得笑了笑，笑出声。  
他回身，正要往马棚而去继续偷马的伟业，突然停了脚步。心跳乱了节奏，他感到什么在隐隐浮出水面。黑发，灰眼的小精灵。第一纪元的一对双胞胎小精灵。  
一个那么聪明，懂得趁火打劫，声东击西的幼精灵。  
怪不得他觉得熟悉……怪不得入了他眼。  
他看见的是幼年的林谷领主，埃尔隆德！  
……  
小埃尔隆德把弟弟埃罗斯救出来之后，忍着脾气没有骂他。他们被仇人，费诺之子；梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔兄弟挟持劫走之后，费了好大精力才得以逃脱。现在二人肯定到处捕杀他们。这时候应当低调行事，最好跑到不见天日的地方躲藏起来。  
结果弟弟呢？因为别人的半块兰巴斯，直接笑脸盈盈的跟别人跑了。  
半块兰巴斯！连一块都不是！  
这真的是他的亲弟弟吗？还是双胞胎弟弟？  
小埃尔隆德自认是个脾气挺好的小精灵，一直都温文尔雅，是Ada，Nana称赞最多的模范，是弟弟埃罗斯的榜样。所以他按耐住气愤，直接把弟弟背起来。  
埃罗斯浑身都很烫，好像发烧了。而且看他刚才的步伐，也不稳妥。  
埃尔隆德将斗篷遮在埃罗斯头上；两个一模一样的小精灵实在太引人注目了，他必须找个法子引开注意力。确认弟弟在背上不会摔下来，埃尔隆德拔腿正要跑，小埃罗斯突然在埃尔隆德尖尖的耳朵旁喊了一嗓子：“哥哥我们得回去！我掉了东西！”  
埃尔隆德没好气道：“不管你掉了什么都不能回头！我们是在逃命！你想再被人贩子抓起来吗！”说着不管埃罗斯抗议的狠劲拽自己头发，埃尔隆德直接往前冲。  
埃罗斯尖叫起来，小胳膊来回挥动：“我掉了Ada送我的护身符！我要回去！那是Ada送我都没有送你的护身符！你不可以这么坏心眼不让我找到Ada的护身符！”  
埃尔隆德停了步伐。  
Ada。上次他见到Ada已经是将近两年前了……Ada临出海的时候曾经把小埃尔隆德叫入书房，告诉他，Ada要去一个很遥远的地方，希望能找到维林诺一般的天堂。他说，埃尔隆德，你比弟弟懂事，又比弟弟贴心，你一定要帮你的Nana照顾弟弟。  
小小的埃尔隆德拍着胸脯保证，绝对会看好埃罗斯，不让他再调皮捣蛋。  
原来Ada还偷偷的送了埃罗斯护身符啊……小埃尔隆德有点难过的想，那为什么不也送我呢？难道我还不够懂事乖巧吗？  
既然是父亲之物，意义非凡。  
埃尔隆德沉默了两秒，对埃罗斯道：“回去找到护身符立刻走，知道吗？”  
埃罗斯点头如捣蒜。  
埃尔隆德叹气。幸亏他纵火的规模比较庞大，这时候棚屋外还是一片混乱，哭喊不绝。埃尔隆德在人群里东躲西藏，悄悄回到马棚外，果然看见了一道海蓝色的护身符。埃罗斯挣扎着想要落地，埃尔隆德却不放心弟弟到处乱跑，吃力地蹲下身子。  
埃罗斯伸出胖胖的小手捡起护身符，对哥哥说：“我想Ada了。如果Ada还在我们一定不会这么惨的。我们也不会跟Nana走散。”  
小埃尔隆德心中一痛，突然有一点想哭。他眨掉眼泪对弟弟说：“可是Ada出海了。我是哥哥，现在我来保护你。”  
埃罗斯搂紧了哥哥。  
埃尔隆德直起身子，正要原路潜逃，却听见后面一声怒喊：“看！那小精灵被另外一只小精灵救了！快抓住他们！”  
埃罗斯吓得回头，那些可怕的人类和矮人手里挥舞着木棒，正朝他们奔过来。埃尔隆德拼命的往前跑，可是很明显幼精灵的速度不会比过成年的人类。  
很快他们追上了埃尔隆德。  
那人类汉子很幸灾乐祸，他终于也能抓一把精灵过过瘾了！等一会可以跟瑟兰迪尔好好炫耀一下！他举起木棒，朝埃尔隆德就是一棒下去。  
可是他没能打到埃尔隆德。人类汉子觉得有点不可思议，等眨眼再看，眼前哪里还有两个小精灵？他猛然抬头，却看见了马棚里逃窜出来的最后一匹马。  
埃尔隆德被一股力气狠狠一拽，立刻腾到半空之中，避开了棍棒。他紧抱着弟弟回头。  
在烈阳之下，马背之上，小埃尔隆德看见了令他铭记一生，几乎灼伤眼睛的一抹金色。  
那一头灿烂的夺目的金色。  
惊鸿一瞥。  
埃尔隆德被扔在马背上，弟弟又被扔在他的背上。两个小精灵如货物一般，颠簸不稳的随着马的奔跑而摇晃。他困难的抬起头，看见金色头发的精灵一个回头。一双湖蓝色眼睛，犹带笑意，望着身后不远处瞪目結舌的人类汉子。  
“辞职就是，我不干了！懂了吗！”那精灵潇洒的笑道，一挥马鞭，绝尘而去。  
埃尔隆德想到了什么，艰难的回头。  
只见马棚中，除了逃窜已远的马匹，剩下的……已经不知何时，已全部被杀了。  
小精灵灰色的眸子有了一点变化，说不清的惧怕或是震撼。  
瑟兰迪尔跑出了一断距离，直到出了人山人海的城镇，这才放慢了马速。  
他回头对埃尔隆德笑：“我看见你回头了。不错，马都是我杀的。既然我们要逃命，那么第一件事就是确定，他们追的没我们逃的快。”  
埃尔隆德没有理会瑟兰迪尔，他翻身去看埃罗斯。小精灵发着烧，又被扔来扔去，这时候迷迷糊糊的已经昏了过去。不过气息尚稳，埃尔隆德把弟弟抱进怀里。  
想了想他又不放心，将弟弟移到身后，用衣带绑在腰间。  
然后埃尔隆德抬头，绷着脸：“你想做什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔一愣：“很明显我想救你。”  
埃尔隆德小小的脸上满是敌意。他望着瑟兰迪尔，直接道：“我认识你。你跟他们是一伙的，你是个人贩子，你不是好精灵！”

6 打一巴掌给一块糖

“他的这一鞭，我来抽。”  
埃尔隆德稍微使劲，从精灵战士手上扯过长鞭，往小瑟兰迪尔走去。  
瑟兰迪尔瘪瘪粉色的小嘴，小脸白得吓人，还是固执的看他：“您抽就抽，我不怕您！明霓国斯这么大，我愿意去哪里跟你有什么关系！您凭什么管我？”  
埃尔隆德芜尔，对身边的几个精灵道：“去按住他，扒了他的裤子。”  
小精灵这回是彻底被吓倒了，转身就要往树上爬，被精灵哥哥们一下按住。他对埃尔隆德的一番话已经称得上目无尊长。且不提埃尔隆德在明霓国斯深受敬仰，就算是一般的宫廷教师，尊师如父，也绝对有权利管教他们的学生，无论身份贵贱。  
埃尔隆德淡淡道：“我不抽你后背。我说了，你是罪加一等。”  
瑟兰迪尔挣扎不果，很快银色的紧身小裤被脱下，露出了白嫩嫩的小精灵屁股。他如同一尾被巨浪摔落在沙滩上的鱼，卯足了力气踢动双腿，可惜仍然动弹不得。  
埃尔隆德见小瑟兰迪尔气的尖尖的耳朵红透了，夹杂着公报私仇的邪恶心情好了许多。  
不过顽劣是真的，惩罚也是必要的。  
他扬起手臂，对准了瑟兰迪尔翘翘的小屁股，一鞭抽了下去！  
瑟兰迪尔冰蓝的大眼睛里，顿时冒了满满的泪花。埃尔隆德力度掌握的很到火候，鞭落几乎没留下什么狰狞的痕迹，不过却十分的疼。他本以为金发的小精灵会像同伴那样，嚎啕大哭，破口大骂。可出乎意料的，瑟兰迪尔却没有。  
小家伙咬紧了嘴唇，将樱粉色的唇瓣咬的发青，也没让眼泪落下。  
他只是紧紧地握住了手中的鲜红色浆果，仿佛那是他的全部力量信仰所在。  
埃尔隆德收回鞭子，几乎是不自觉地，对幼年的瑟兰迪尔，也有了一些改观。  
小精灵推开身边的手，颤着双腿，自己迅速地把裤子穿上。  
埃尔隆德皱着眉头望着小家伙粗鲁的动作，能想象到衣料摩擦伤痕时，火辣辣的痛。  
瑟兰迪尔却未呈虚弱，只是仰头看他：“埃尔隆德老师，我已受您一鞭！若您惩戒够了，那我就先撤了！若还没够，请换一天继续吧，很抱歉我今天没时间！”  
仰着小脸说完，金发的小精灵头也不回，迈开腿往宫殿里跑。  
精灵队伍互相交换眼色。这辛达的小贵族一点也不像是虚心受教的模样啊——莫非一鞭还是不够？这么琢磨着，就都看向埃尔隆德。  
埃尔隆德若有所思地望着远去的金灿背影，只是道：“派一两个人跟着他，免得他再遇险。今天的事，也不必大张旗鼓，弄得人尽皆知。”  
他这样说，就是事情告一段落，不打算再追究了。  
精灵们将蜘蛛的残骸收拾干净，对于终于有机会露一手感到兴奋，埃尔隆德随着队伍回到皇宫中，在一个长廊与他们分开。  
望望天色，已近黄昏。  
晚霞把天幕染上绚丽的红色。  
埃尔隆德沿着雕刻雅致的亭廊，走到了宫廷西边的一个诺大院落。  
院落里坐着三五个辛达精灵，穿着正式，谈笑风生，手中捣弄着瓶瓶罐罐，望见埃尔隆德，笑着喊了一声‘埃尔隆德大人’。  
领主还需一点时间才能习惯这个陌生的称谓。  
他微笑上前，道：“我想来取一些治疗鞭伤，外加止疼的药膏，不知有没有？”  
那些精灵笑了：“自然有的，还是您自己调制的呢，怎么又来问我们？”  
言罢小跑进屋，不一会噔噔噔跑出来，交给埃尔隆德一个浅绿色的瓷瓶。  
埃尔隆德拔出瓶塞，瓶中是一股清清凉凉的薄荷味道，舒适惬意。  
他简单道了谢。那些精灵十分欢喜他的到来，围着他雀跃的说了不少话。从而埃尔隆德得知，自己原来也是明霓国斯一名不错的宫廷御医。  
领主苦笑着想，看来穿越了自己也是兢兢业业，不曾忘记老本行。  
他自然是不知道爱人瑟兰迪尔转行转的那么彻底，沦落成拐卖儿童为生的人贩子一名。  
取了药，埃尔隆德与精灵们道别，复而从侧门出了皇宫。  
多瑞亚斯的辛达贵族大都是皇亲国戚，瑟兰迪尔是少数与国王庭葛无亲戚关系的贵族精灵。他的父亲欧罗菲尔与国王是关系很铁的哥们，不止一次救过国王的命，是以得到褒奖，受封世袭。这些贵族的府邸，大多离皇宫很近。  
不一会埃尔隆德就找到了欧罗菲尔的小型宫殿。  
经人通报，很快将军欧罗菲尔就在大厅内接见了埃尔隆德。  
这是个上了年纪的长精灵，有着与儿子不同的，恍如火焰的红发，还有碧绿色的眼睛。欧罗菲尔在多瑞亚斯一直保持着很优秀的战绩，而且其脾性如发色，刚烈火爆。  
埃尔隆德知欧罗菲尔极疼爱他的独子，心想自己狠狠抽了瑟兰迪尔一鞭，只怕要遭殃。  
欧罗菲尔却大步上前，笑着拍上埃尔隆德的肩：“埃尔隆德大人，我听说了今天的事，还没来得及谢你呢！”  
埃尔隆德原本都要脱口而出的借口硬生生被憋了回去。  
他嘴角抽了抽，望着欧罗菲尔没说话。  
老精灵料到埃尔隆德的惊讶，笑道：“你救了那小子的命，就算是揍了他，两者也抵消了！再者，我是疼宠瑟兰迪尔，所以小家伙特别的任性单纯，有人替我管教总是好的。”  
欧罗菲尔凑近埃尔隆德，低声道：“他的Nana不在身边，我平时又太忙。等有时间跟儿子坐下谈谈教育这方面的问题，每次他一哭，我就狠不下心来纠正他的错误。所以我相当欣赏你的教育方针啊。”  
埃尔隆德维持着礼貌的笑容，维持的有点辛苦。  
见老精灵兴致勃勃，很有一副要跟他深入探讨育儿技巧的模样，埃尔隆德抬手，斟酌着道：“欧罗菲尔将军，您不怪罪我，我深表感激。我也得检讨，瑟兰迪尔殿下还是个孩子，我那一鞭可没留什么力道……”  
说到这里埃尔隆德在内心深处鄙视了一下自己。说到底他就是参杂了私人感情。大的不舍得打，就回到过去找小的出气。  
欧罗菲尔听了也有点伤脑筋：“那倒是，被鞭子打了肯定疼爆的。”  
这么一想，盯着埃尔隆德的眼神也没有刚才和蔼了。  
埃尔隆德忙将手中握着的绿色瓷瓶给欧罗菲尔看：“这是我从宫廷药坊拿到的，对治疗鞭伤和止疼都有不错的效果。”  
欧罗菲尔眯着眼睛打量那小小的瓶子，半响后迷茫的看埃尔隆德：“那要怎么擦？直接涂在伤痕上？”  
埃尔隆德很耐性道：“既是药，就有步骤。首先你得准备500毫升的清水，还有干净的纱布和药棉。将药以3:1的比例调入水中，用以药棉均匀涂抹伤口上。待伤口颜色变淡了百分之三十五，再直接涂药，这回不需掺水。最后用白纱布遮住伤口，切忌要盖的密实，免得受风。”  
他不厌其烦的一步一步解释，没注意到欧罗菲尔精彩的表情变幻。  
最后欧罗菲尔发出了火山爆发一样的大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那就劳烦伟大的智者埃尔隆德大人了！”言罢又狠狠地拍上埃尔隆德的背，后者几乎站立不稳。  
埃尔隆德对这位父亲扬眉，欧罗菲尔毫不惭愧：“我擅长打仗砍人，疗伤不是我的强项。再说你就是个御医，由你去给小精灵治疗，那再合适不过了。”  
说到最后他烦恼的扯扯袖子：“我上次给小家伙上药，结果好象没处理好，原本膝盖一个小小的伤口，最后弄得还留了一大块疤。”  
“……”  
领主总算知道，成年的精灵王雪白的膝盖上那道疤痕的来历了。  
他叹气，好脾气的顺着欧罗菲尔的意思，问清楚了瑟兰迪尔的房间在哪。  
小精灵的卧室坐落在宫殿西角，每逢晚霞，落日光辉把房间映得绝美。  
埃尔隆德捧着药，不急不缓的沿着九曲十八弯的走廊，找到了瑟兰迪尔的房间。  
门虚掩着，看来瑟兰迪尔并没有想过，或许也不太介意会有人出现在门外。  
埃尔隆德便悄悄地往房间里看。  
说到林谷的领主，素来是个正直本份的精，是做不出这种未经敲门偷看别人这么不道德不正直的行为的。不过一下穿越了几千年，还碰见了精灵王的迷你版，埃尔隆德发现，很多事情他也做得越发顺手了。  
房间中有很柔软的大床，床上摆放了不少宝石和花朵，在夕阳下晶莹发光。  
小精灵正跪在床边，低着头，白白的小脸被晚霞照得红彤彤的，胖胖的小手拿着一堆花藤在编制着什么。  
埃尔隆德看见，他似乎在编制一个花环。  
瑟兰迪尔兴高采烈的把美丽的花朵全部编到花环上，偶尔找到很喜欢的花朵还会张开粉色的小嘴欢呼歌唱。  
等到一个很雅致的，做工堪称精巧的花环成型，瑟兰迪尔从口袋里，小心翼翼的掏出他的鲜红色浆果。他把浆果放在花环的正中间，用胶水粘住，确定宝石不会掉落。  
然后在绚烂的晚霞下，小精灵咧开小嘴，甜甜的笑了。  
他满意的看看自己做的漂亮花环，蹦蹦跳跳的跑到房间的尽头。  
那里有垂下的帷幔，瑟兰迪尔拨开帷幔，埃尔隆德看见了一座栩栩如生的白石雕像。  
一个高挑纤细的女精灵，长长的头发近乎及腰，望着远方，轮廓秀冶，目光温柔。  
虽只是一座石像，却已是美丽非凡，令人眼前一亮。  
小瑟兰迪尔上前，掂起脚尖。他发现自己还是够不到，很郁闷的嘟囔着搬来椅子。  
站在椅子上，将花环套在了女精灵雕像的头上。  
冰蓝的大眼睛闪着欢喜的光。  
“Nana。”小瑟兰迪尔欢快的呼喊着：“诞生日快乐！”  
他嘟起粉色的小嘴，亲了雕像的侧脸。然后想想，又往另一边也亲了一口。“Nana喜欢这个礼物吗？我终于找到了你最爱的红色浆果。我把它送给你。”  
幼小的精灵抱住一动不动的雕像，却笑得那么开心：“如果Nana很喜欢的话……如果Nana你能听见的话，那你能回来看一下小春天吗？小春天会很——很——”  
金发小精灵不断的用白藕的小手臂画越来越大的圈圈：“——很开心的！”  
小精灵仿佛已经看见了女精灵慈爱的笑容，感受到了温暖的拥抱。瑟兰迪尔抱住他仅剩的Nana不愿松手。即使眼前的雕像不会回应他，也永远不会有温度。  
埃尔隆德心中一时情绪翻涌。  
他缄默了半响，看着漂亮的小精灵自顾自的哼歌庆祝Nana的诞生日，直到那欢快的歌声结束，终于抬手敲响了门。  
瑟兰迪尔不甚在意，头也不回的道：“进来吧，我送礼物给Nana了。”  
他似乎想要炫耀，又想得到赞赏，指着花环喜滋滋的说：“你看，美不美？”  
一个转身，却见埃尔隆德走入了房间。  
埃尔隆德神色如常，可是小瑟兰迪尔显然没做心理准备，吓得一个没站稳，直接摔到地上。最要命的是——小精灵是屁股着地的！  
好吧，那总比脸着地强，不过他屁股上的鞭伤，用埃尔隆德的话说，可没留力气。  
埃尔隆德愣在原地，眼看小精灵憋着嘴，一双大眼睛又是满目的泪。  
这回他没再袖手旁观，领主低叹一声，走上前很小心的把小精灵扶起来。  
瑟兰迪尔满眼防备的看他，不过没有推开或者闪躲。  
埃尔隆德指了指花环，问道：“这颗浆果是你送给母亲的诞生日礼物。刚才在森林，你怎么不说？”  
小瑟兰迪尔扭开脸，只给埃尔隆德看他的鼻尖，用软糯糯的声音道：“我干吗要跟您解释，您又不是我的家人！”  
想了想，屁股上燃烧的疼起来，小瑟兰却低了头：“而且您说的对，我应该一个人去的，不应该带别的小精灵让他们陷入危险。”  
蓝色的大眼睛认真起来，小声说：“既然我让人犯险，是该被罚的。”  
埃尔隆德却淡淡道：“你错了。今天就算你谁也没带，自己一个人去森林。我照样罚你，而且说不定罚的更重。”  
小精灵不服气的看他：“为什么！”  
埃尔隆德低身，与瑟兰迪尔平视，很慎重的说：“你要记住，瑟兰迪尔，永远不要让自己陷入危险，无论何时。有人会为你担心。”  
瑟兰迪尔被埃尔隆德这么一字一句的沉声嘱咐说愣了。  
然后他又撅起嘴：“对啊——我Ada会很担心我！”  
他斜眼看埃尔隆德：“可是我Ada就不会拿鞭子抽我！”  
埃尔隆德笑了。  
小小的瑟兰迪尔，在夕阳下，望着他的老师露出这么一个笑容，突然有点发呆。他的埃尔隆德老师虽说一直都算温和，不过绝对的威严，平时也不怎么苟言笑。  
可是此刻的笑容——真的是很——很——瑟兰迪尔还是个不满100岁的小精灵，他的词汇量非常有限，想来想去，想到的都是，埃尔隆德的笑容简直比宝石还好看。  
埃尔隆德声音听起来有些意有所指：“你怎知我不比你Ada更担心你？”  
比Ada还担心我……那可能吗，他又不是我的谁——小精灵这样迷迷糊糊的想。  
埃尔隆德见小精灵敌意减轻了不少，掏出他的瓷瓶对瑟兰迪尔道：“我来给你上药。这药不会疼的，而且好的很快，第二天就看不出鞭伤了。”  
瑟兰迪尔狐疑的盯着药瓶，半响才道：“为什么是您？”  
埃尔隆德挑了挑眉：“或者你可以找你Ada来给你上药。”  
他这话故意说的轻飘飘，果不其然小精灵尖叫着皱起金色的眉头，狠摇脑袋：“不要Ada上药！”埃尔隆德安静的看他。  
瑟兰迪尔底气越来越不足了：“那为什么不能是温柔可爱的精灵姐姐给我上药！”  
埃尔隆德摊手：“这瓶药是我研制的，没有人比我更清楚上药的正确流程。你也想快些好起来，免得被人看笑话，对不对？”  
这番话义正言辞，是一点也不轻飘飘了，反倒沉甸甸的。  
瑟兰迪尔内心挣扎了一下，想想也对。埃尔隆德不只是他的老师，他还是宫廷里面的御医。如果能很快治好他的话，他就不用害怕第二天会被其他小精灵看笑话了。  
小精灵乖巧的走到床边，伸出胖嘟嘟的小手主动脱自己的小裤子。  
脱了一半他别扭着大声道：“您不准笑啊。”  
落日余光照在白嫩嫩的小屁股上，埃尔隆德简直啼笑皆非。  
他早准备好了清水和纱布，将药瓶打开，按照自己所说的开始给小精灵处理伤口。  
幼童的屁股软软的，真像一团白棉花。埃尔隆德动作熟练而轻柔，不止不疼，而且还很舒服。瑟兰迪尔满意的哼了两声，回头对他微笑，又长又卷的金色睫毛忽闪忽闪着。  
埃尔隆德心中一动。  
他手中突然觉得热——手掌心的温度也有点上升了。他的精灵王；那个让他连一个亲吻都觉冰凉的爱人。他们的爱情已那么疲惫。  
可身边这小小的瑟兰迪尔，还没有成长后的棱角，还没有成长后的尖利。  
原来瑟兰迪尔曾经是这样的。  
曾如此天真，曾如此烂漫。  
这令埃尔隆德真切地感到，心底的一点颤痛。  
很快上好了药，埃尔隆德伸手去顺了顺瑟兰迪尔乱糟糟的一团金发。小精灵试探着穿上裤子，真的不疼了，对眼前的老师少了一份敌意，又多了一份敬佩。  
“以后我不会再那么做了，这次是我太着急找到Nana的红宝石，对不起。”  
瑟兰迪尔是个骄纵的小精灵，可他并不是不懂事。  
而且当意识到错误的时候，他知道应当认错而不是坚持己见。  
埃尔隆德浅笑着摸摸他的尖尖耳：“你很勇敢，几乎没怎么动。要不要奖励？”  
小精灵眼睛一下子亮了，像困住了阳光：“什么奖励！”  
埃尔隆德慢条斯理的把东西都收拾好，又将手清洗干净，这才坐到小精灵对面，淡淡笑道：“想不想我给你编好看的发辫？你是辛达的贵族小精灵，不能总乱糟糟的。”  
事实上精灵王瑟兰迪尔也很少也打理头发。他讨厌那些长长的爱打结的东西，并自身没有意识到他头发的美丽。偶尔。只是很偶尔，那还是他们初初动情时，埃尔隆德会坐下，温柔的耐心的梳理他的长发，灵巧的为他编发。  
之后聚少离多，分歧也多，旖旎时刻不复从前，少之又少。  
小瑟兰骨碌碌转动着蓝眼睛：“真的吗，那我要好看的特别的辫子。”  
埃尔隆德并未回答。他笑意不变，隔着千年，再触上了他所熟悉的金色发丝。  
……  
夕阳渐渐老去，夜幕笼罩多瑞亚斯的大地。  
银色月光自窗棂挥洒，照在小精灵的发辫上。那儿还别着一朵白色的梧桐花。埃尔隆德将熟睡的小瑟兰轻轻放到床上，盖好羽被。幼精灵需要许多睡眠，在埃尔隆德的双子和小暮星年岁尚幼时，也总是靠在他的怀抱膝上，听着故事进入梦乡。  
埃尔隆德目光深深，望了一会金发的小精灵，悄声走出房间。  
合上门，一转身却看见守在门外的欧罗菲尔。  
老精灵风尘仆仆，想是刚从某训练场归来。火红的长发被汗水浸湿，欧罗菲尔咧开嘴对埃尔隆德笑：“本来想进去看看他，推开门却见他已经睡了。我不想吵醒他，就在门外守着。埃尔隆德大人，谢谢你。”  
埃尔隆德摇头寒暄，把该说的客套话都说了一番。随后他犹豫了一小会，还是鼓起勇气问道：“将军若是不介怀，不知我能否问个问题？”  
他顿了顿：“恕我冒昧……关于小瑟兰母亲的问题。”  
欧罗菲尔的笑意僵了。许是百年都没人提过的尘封往事，许是一段已埋葬的过往，他不愿对人提及，甚至自己都会逢每年的今日强加训练用以麻痹。  
但埃尔隆德分明已是看见了小瑟兰房间的石像，也听见了小瑟兰的念想。他是明霓国斯最具智慧的大师之一，没什么能瞒过他的眼睛。  
欧罗菲尔叹了一声，只是道：“……你见了她的雕像吧？瑟兰这孩子把思念都寄托在雕像上，总是收集各式各样的奇花异草，金银珠宝点缀她的衣装头饰。小精灵么，就觉得这些东西闪闪发亮的美地很。他想把最好的都给Nana。”  
说到这里，嘴角又不自觉上扬：“即便我也告诉了这孩子，他Nana品味素雅。不见得非要这些珠宝已是美丽不可方物，远近闻名。”  
屋子里的雕塑美则美矣，可那毕竟不是活物。小小年纪的瑟兰迪尔不明白，他只会缠着雕像幻想母亲若在的模样。欧罗菲尔却是看不得太久，越看便越惆怅。  
他悲伤道：“今日是她的诞生日……若她能够选择，她也一定想看看瑟兰，抱抱瑟兰。”欧罗菲尔没有一星半点平日的意气风发，埃尔隆德似也被他的悲伤所及，不敢再多追问，只是试探着轻轻问出他的问题：“她……她在哪里呢？”  
欧罗菲尔抬头。  
他凝望远处的一轮月色：“……我不知道，”他声音沙哑，却已是坚决，埃尔隆德知道自己不可再问了。“……我不知道她在哪里。”  
月色如水，欧罗菲尔凝望着远方，就像在凝望一处他永远也碰不到够不着的地方。

7 人贩子立下的血誓

“你跟他们是一伙的，你是个人贩子，你不是好精灵！”  
维拉在上，任谁被这么指控肯定都不会善罢甘休的吧！虽说小埃尔隆德此言不假，可他的的确确是费尽千辛万苦还屠杀了那么多只可爱的马匹，尽心尽力的在营救他们兄弟俩啊！什么叫做窦娥冤，瑟兰迪尔悲切的想，这就是赤裸裸的比窦娥还冤。  
他气得鼻子都歪了，怒视埃尔隆德。  
小精灵脸色很苍白，看起来也有一点营养不良的样子，满面不信任的盯着他，神情严肃地简直不像个孩子。真是的，还没他嘟着嘴睡觉的双胞弟弟招人喜欢。  
瑟兰迪尔冷笑一声，不作辩解，反而道：“那真巧，我也知道你！你自以为隐瞒的很成功吗？可精灵宝宝本来都不多，纵观贝尔兰，黑发灰眼未及百岁的，还能有几对精灵双子？我想来想去，看来看去，也就只有你这一对吧，你的好弟弟埃罗斯，还有你埃尔隆德！”  
瑟兰迪尔满意的望着小精灵眼中溢满惊恐。  
事实证明，不管是千年后还是千年前，调戏埃尔隆德，看他平静严肃的脸上染上各种情绪与神采，都是瑟兰迪尔津津乐道乐此不疲喜爱做的事。  
金发精灵得意洋洋，也不管小精灵血色全无，道：“不仅如此，我还知道你们现在正在逃离费诺的二子，梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔。他们权高位重，怕是已经四处安插眼线，就待逮到机会把你们抓回去了。”  
至于他是怎么知道的，除了道听途说的传闻之外，埃尔隆德也曾对他简单的解说过幼年的经历。只不过埃尔隆德说的很片面，许多都是一笑而过。瑟兰迪尔怀疑，埃尔隆德很有些回忆不愿让别人知晓，宁愿藏在心里。  
每个人都有不可言说的心事，他自己也有，更不会去深究埃尔隆德。  
而费诺的这二子；瑟兰迪尔则不单单是听说而已。远在多瑞亚斯未毁灭前，当瑟兰迪尔还算是个少年精灵，他就曾与二子有数面之缘。二梅虽是同胞兄弟，年岁亦未差许多，可性情喜好却全然不同。梅斯洛斯性子刚烈如火，梅洛洛尔则淡然温和的多。瑟兰迪尔不愿去回想，也刻意回避，少年的他曾经与从维林诺回来的两位精灵做过朋友。  
有纵马狂奔的时候，有把酒当歌的时候，也有倾诉心殇的时候。  
所以他决计无法原谅他们手上每一滴辛达精灵的血。  
正直晌午，阳光正好，马匹奔策到了郊外的草原。  
阳光点点洒落在碧绿草丛之上，遍地灿灿如金。瑟兰迪尔那么得意，还有一丝沾沾自喜的优越感，是以忽略了小埃尔隆德的眼神变化。  
在瑟兰迪尔捅破埃罗斯与他的身份时，他感到了惊恐害怕。可当瑟兰迪尔说起了费诺之子，埃尔隆德却一刹那就做了十分决绝的决定。  
这个精灵，不论好坏，都留不得。  
他一定会把弟弟跟他抓回去送给费诺之子的！他们不能死，他们还没有找到Nana！  
小埃尔隆德眸中一变，露出被逼到尽头的绝望狠戾。黑发小精灵的动作极快，迅雷不及掩耳的抽出父亲所赠的匕首，直接往瑟兰迪尔的要害一刀刺去！  
瑟兰迪尔前一秒还在自我感觉非常良好，下一秒身侧一凉，精灵王几千年的修为使他先发制人的感到了致命的危险。他不能置信的望着起了杀心的小埃尔隆德，侧身闪过他的攻击。他是看错了吗……清清淡淡总让人如沐春风的埃尔隆德，林谷那位伟大的慈善家埃尔隆德，居然也会露出这么凶狠的表情？  
原来他小时候那么暴力！  
小埃尔隆德一招没中，非但没气馁，再接再厉，刀刀往要害刺。  
瑟兰迪尔躲一个孩子自然是轻而易举，问题是他们现在坐在同一匹马上。  
闪躲之间没法好好牵制缰绳，马跑得越加得快，撒欢起来。  
瑟兰迪尔又气又急，好不容易钻了空子。  
他大概猜到了埃尔隆德会动杀念的原因，扯着嗓子对小精灵喊：“你是不是好赖不分啊！难道你看不出来我是个辛达精灵吗？我当时拐你弟弟——那不是，额——那不是因为我还不知道你们的身份嘛！现在我知道了，”  
瑟兰迪尔弯身再躲过一刀：“我是失落的多瑞亚斯的精灵，埃尔隆德，我会帮你逃！我不会让你们落入那些虚伪的诺多手里！”  
那些道貌岸然的，自称智慧的精灵，做着禽兽不如的事，弄得生灵涂炭！  
埃尔隆德却不为所动。  
他还未及百岁，并没有接受过很正式的武艺训练。一招没能得手，心知机会已失，只怕凶多吉少，这时候想的是若他和瑟兰迪尔鱼死网破，说不定埃罗斯能逃出去。  
挥动匕首的姿势乱无章法，只是用足了力气，真被割到那绝对不是闹着玩的。  
瑟兰迪尔见他恍若未闻，郁闷万分：“你为什么不信我？”  
埃尔隆德白白的小脸满是防备，狠狠的说：“我干吗要相信一个人贩子！好我算你是辛达的精灵好了，那你也是辛达的人贩子精灵！我凭什么信你！”  
瑟兰迪尔简直无语，也不跟埃尔隆德闹了，直接上前一个擒拿。动作快得只用一瞬，就把埃尔隆德冰凉的一双小手按住，挣脱不得。  
埃尔隆德咬着牙挣动，瑟兰迪尔愉快的想，原来你小时候力气这么弱，真好欺负。  
他正了脸色，声音也再无调侃，沉声问道：“你要怎样才会信我？”  
小精灵心中一团乱麻。  
他已失父母，刚刚找回弟弟，身边统统分不清敌友。  
他其实很想，很想相信一个人。只是他不知道要怎样，该怎样才能去相信一个人。  
“我也不知道！”埃尔隆德有点自暴自弃的说，冷着声音仰着小脸。  
瑟兰迪尔把小精灵给制服住，这时仔细打量他，心中思绪一屡，反倒沉着起来。  
他思量着开口，缓缓道：“首先我得跟你道歉。我当初真的不是故意拐走埃罗斯。你说得对，我是个人贩子。不过我辞职了。辞职的意思是我不干了，从良了明白了吗？所以你不能因为我曾经的职业歧视我。”  
“至于第二个问题……”  
瑟兰迪尔使了一点力气，将小精灵握着匕首的手腕举起。他将刀锋对准自己的手掌，毫无犹豫的甚至乎是非常精准的，将冒着寒光的刀尖很深的划过掌心。  
金发精灵的手心很嫩，他的肌肤向来都是肤若凝脂的白皙。  
立时冒了血。手掌一道深刻丑陋的割痕成形，血珠落在草地上。  
小埃尔隆德在一开始便挣扎起来，却被瑟兰迪尔握得无法脱离控制。这几乎就好像是他在亲手割破手心的肌肤。辛达精灵满意的抬头，这才松开埃尔隆德的小手。  
瑟兰迪尔将趟血的掌心举起，对着天空道：“日光之下，我瑟兰迪尔立此血誓。定全力以赴助埃尔隆德与埃罗斯兄弟逃离诺多追捕，绝无加害之心。如有违誓言，维拉见证，我将不能踏入精灵的极乐之地，永不能西渡。”  
细碎的阳光在他的金发上，缓缓流淌，仿佛一道流畅的乐章。  
精灵重诺，更重誓言。若不然费诺七子不会为了宝钻不惜残害亲族。而血誓又是所有精灵誓言中，最为庄重，最为约束的一个。以血为鉴，以血立证。  
埃尔隆德没想过这金发精灵竟会如此。  
他没想过血的颜色那么浓重的，惨烈的红。他没法想象刀尖划过掌心该有多疼。他低头，望着手中犹带血痕的匕首，恍惚间松了手。  
匕首落地，在草丛之上留下一点血迹。  
瑟兰迪尔表面一派云淡风轻，内心早就疼的呲牙咧嘴，将几千年后的埃尔隆德骂了一万遍。一低头见小精灵呆怔着，不知道在想什么。再一看，匕首已然掉落在地。  
金发精灵一叹，用缰绳止住马匹，翻身下马。  
他捡起匕首，慢悠悠的回到埃尔隆德面前，握着小精灵的手将刀还给了他。  
埃尔隆德抬抬眼，浅灰色的眼睛望向他。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了：“身上有防身的东西总是好的，别这么轻易遗失。”  
他咧咧嘴：“不过别再对我刀剑相向啦，我的血可是很高贵的。”  
当然——他在心中悄声加了一句——你的血其实更高贵。  
小埃尔隆德怔怔的望着那双含着笑意的眼睛，低头将手中的匕首握紧，苍白的小脸透出微不可查的情绪。他张张嘴想说什么，又说不出来，最终只是把匕首收好，没理会瑟兰迪尔，转身又抱紧弟弟。

8 明霓国斯偶遇‘故人’

小瑟兰迪尔心情看来非常好。  
埃尔隆德眼尖的发现，这天上课时小精灵异常的兴高采烈。蓝蓝的眼睛闪烁着，粉嘟嘟的小嘴也一直上扬。同伴们都觉好奇，毕竟是小孩心性，缠着瑟兰迪尔问他开心的缘由。  
瑟兰迪尔装模作样一番，最终才用了‘看在你这么想知道，我就大发慈悲告诉你好了’的语气在伙伴的耳边小声说了什么。几个黑色的小脑袋听见了，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴也张得大大的：“真的吗，天啊——你Ada真棒！”  
金发小精灵自豪的抬抬下巴：“千真万确！”  
埃尔隆德将这些情景看在眼里，一直没有参与谈话。明霓国斯的幼精灵数目实在太少了。小瑟兰迪尔跟同伴们加油添醋的炫耀一番后，还意犹未尽，眼光就落在了老师身上。可埃尔隆德面不改色的上课，面不改色的讲课，面不改色的下课，一丝好奇的迹象都无。  
这使得金发小精灵难免失望。  
是以下课时，瑟兰迪尔犹豫，犹豫，迟疑，迟疑，踌躇，踌躇，使尽眼色，终于成为了学院诺大的教室里仅剩的学生。埃尔隆德看平时用冲刺速度跑离教室的瑟兰迪尔，反倒慢吞吞的收拾东西，微微挑眉。  
不过他并没有提出疑问。  
瑟兰迪尔又拖了好半天时间，见埃尔隆德还是不为所动，终于先急躁起来，咚咚咚跑到埃尔隆德眼前，踮起脚尖。  
他仰起尖尖的下巴：“我——我今天特别特别开心！”  
埃尔隆德笑道：“真巧，我今天心情也不错。”  
瑟兰迪尔觉得有点气馁，憋了一会还是忍不住，大声问着：“您难道都不好奇我为什么会特别开心吗？您难道都不想知道吗？”  
他踮脚站着，有一点吃力。  
安静的教室里，领主的眉头越挑越高。  
他好歹是三个孩子的父亲——妻子凯勒布里安西渡之后，埃尔隆德几乎是一手把三个孩子拉扯长大。不仅男孩，就连女孩的心思，经过经验累计他现在也能猜得七七八八。  
瑟兰迪尔就差没在脸上贴满‘快来问我’四个大字了。  
这若看不出来，那他简直是枉为人父。  
埃尔隆德很好脾气的说：“我很好奇呀，那么瑟兰迪尔殿下，你能满足我的好奇心吗？”  
小精灵终于心满意足了，一转身跑到埃尔隆德身边，靠着他的膝盖。  
他的蓝色双眸亮晶晶的，慷慨大方的道：“看在您这么想知道，我就大发慈悲告诉您了。埃尔隆德老师，昨晚我Ada送了我一只小鹿！”  
说到正题瑟兰迪尔越加兴奋：“虽然现在还是一只鹿宝宝，可是Ada说它是会长大的。Ada说他有在鹿宝宝身上施魔法，将来它会长成超级——超级大的鹿，能当我的坐骑，还能够一直陪着我。”  
“知道吗，我是小精灵中第一个得到专署坐骑的！”  
只有英勇的精灵战士才会获得他们的坐骑，如瑟兰迪尔这样不到百岁的小精灵，自然是异想天开。不过欧罗菲尔很明显是溺爱式教育，就差没把天上的月亮星星一块打包送给儿子了。送坐骑其实并不令人吃惊。  
埃尔隆德甚至觉得这个做法很妥当——当然，他考虑的是另外一个层面的教育。有了坐骑，还是个鹿宝宝，瑟兰迪尔必须要变得更有责任心，爱心，更加细心，并且也得尽量朝‘英勇的精灵战士’的目标前进。各方面来说，都能给与温室的精灵一些锻炼。  
他几乎也同时想起，成年的瑟兰迪尔，曾不离身侧的那只大角鹿。自埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔相识以来，他的马换了又换，可瑟兰迪尔的坐骑，日月经年，一直都是同一只。  
埃尔隆德曾拍着鹿背调侃：“莫非它不是寻常鹿？他似乎不会老死。”  
瑟兰迪尔会很亲昵地亲亲鹿角，不以为然：“它当然不是寻常鹿，它是父亲所赐。”  
五军之战，大角鹿惨死半兽人剑下。  
它不是寻常鹿，它不会老死，它却还是离开了主人。  
在某些方面，瑟兰迪尔将感情密封的比埃尔隆德更深，更难以发现。  
可埃尔隆德却知道，虽然他不曾说，他也很难过。  
……一只欧罗菲尔所赐的鹿宝宝，会陪伴瑟兰迪尔长大，会一直陪着他……  
埃尔隆德神色一动，弯身对小精灵道：“这真是个极棒的礼物，我能去看看它么？”  
瑟兰迪尔全当是埃尔隆德羡慕，更觉得得意，故意磨蹭了好一会才道：“好吧！”  
然后很有自觉的伸开小手臂，踮着脚看埃尔隆德。  
深受敬仰的伟大的宫廷教师全无自觉地，极其自然的一把将小精灵抱了起来。  
简直比抱自己孩子还要顺手。  
小瑟兰迪尔想的是——老师的抱抱真暖，真舒服，我不用费力气走路真好。  
而埃尔隆德想的是——这小家伙，不论大小，总能与他的怀抱，那么契合。  
正直午后，鼎盛繁荣时期的明霓国斯，所有精都过着幸福到让人嫉妒的日子。比如说，中午刚过，宫廷上下的精灵不管大小，大多数都跑去睡午觉了。是的，在明霓国斯，午觉是不可或缺的精生必需品；其重要性仅次于水空气与食物。  
一路上没遇到什么人。  
瑟兰迪尔神气的像个小指挥官，很快埃尔隆德出了皇宫，来到了欧罗菲尔的府邸。  
小精灵的鹿与其他坐骑一起饲养，鹿宝宝的窝离马棚很近。  
马棚旁有一片广阔的青草地，还有似乎是人工打造的湖泊。夏风习习，绿草微动，午后的阳光慵懒而温柔。  
埃尔隆德把小精灵放下，瑟兰迪尔刚落地就往他的小鹿方向冲：“小鹿我回来了！你有没有很想我？”鹿宝宝也刚刚睡醒，睡眼惺忪的出来，悠闲的吃草。  
埃尔隆德慢慢跟过去，一眼便认出，这看起来不会超过几月大的幼鹿，就是成年瑟兰迪尔的那一只大角鹿。  
他也很喜欢那只威风凛凛的角鹿。  
如今生死相隔，还能看见它活蹦乱跳，埃尔隆德不禁有些感慨。  
鹿宝宝用水润的棕色眼睛望向埃尔隆德，后者伸出手挠挠它的耳朵。若埃尔隆德没有记错，大角鹿是特别喜欢别人挠耳朵的。果不其然，小鹿眼睛一下亮了，开心的往埃尔隆德手边凑了凑。  
埃尔隆德心中欢喜，顺手折了几根草茎，往小鹿嘴边递去。  
可有人不乐意了。  
小瑟兰迪尔原本是想炫耀一下他的新朋友，展示一下他的鹿宝宝然后亲自去喂它，顺便让老师嫉妒一下（毕竟老师是智者，可是他也没有坐骑，他不是战士）。  
结果呢——为什么他的鹿宝宝好像喜欢埃尔隆德要多过它的小主人？  
它不能这么快就叛变呀！  
幼年的瑟兰迪尔，喜怒哀乐就好比一个调色盘，全都涂画在脸上。  
他一下就绷紧了小脸，不发一言而且非常霸道的将埃尔隆德的手推开。金发小精灵今日穿了一件白色的紧身衣，他的脸被衬得有些发红。  
“您不准喂它，它是我的鹿，我才能喂它。”  
埃尔隆德动作僵了僵，在鹿宝宝幽怨的眼神下移开了手。  
他忍俊不禁，没告诉瑟兰迪尔，他早就当着精灵王的面喂过大角鹿多次。而且有时候大角鹿与瑟兰迪尔闹脾气，是宁愿吃埃尔隆德递的草，也对瑟兰迪尔视而不见的。  
领主索性坐到草地上，给瑟兰迪尔看他空空的双手：“好，我不喂。我看你喂？”  
小精灵还是很不开心——谁要你在这里跟我的大角鹿眉来眼去呀！  
瑟兰迪尔板着脸摇头：“不行。看也不行，我要收钱的。您最起码得给我五个铜币。”  
“……”  
这回埃尔隆德是彻底没话说了。  
瑟兰迪尔对于他心爱的鹿宝宝眼神还是围着埃尔隆德打转，非常郁闷。  
他的兴致一下子就没了，上前使劲把埃尔隆德从草地上拽了起来：“好了，您看见.我.的坐骑了，您的好奇心该满足了吧！天色不早了我的小鹿要睡觉了，老师您还是先回去吧！”埃尔隆德感到胖乎乎的小手使劲推动他，只好站起身。  
他对鹿宝宝眨眼，倒是没再逗弄瑟兰迪尔，简单的跟他解说了哪些草对小鹿的发育有益，之后就信步而去。  
瑟兰迪尔气鼓鼓的等埃尔隆德走远了，才一屁股坐在地上（他的鞭伤已经全好啦），很委屈的对小鹿说：“我才是你的主人，全世界最爱你的是我！你才认识他多久，你干吗跟他关系那么好？你不要我了吗！”  
鹿宝宝呜呜的叫着，无辜的表示他其实只是饿了，想吃埃尔隆德手中的草。  
这边精灵宝宝的金发被夏风吹得翘在脑袋上，还在痛心疾首：“我跟你说，你别以为他很好相处。他很可怕的，教的东西又无聊又难，而且还很严厉。不做功课一定是会被骂的。而且你做错事，他还会用鞭子抽你，知道吗！我永远都不会用鞭子抽你！”  
瑟兰迪尔伸出手指，戳戳小鹿的后背，然后仰倒在草地上。  
蓝蓝的眼睛望着远处蓝蓝的天。  
感受着微妙的轻风。  
小鹿讨好的凑过来，用鼻子顶顶小精灵的肚子。  
“不过呢……”金发小精灵想了想，决定还是公平一点：“他有很好听的声音。像清流的泉水，像舒服的春风。他可聪明啦——我Ada说，他有着非凡的智慧呢。他还会编很多好看的发辫，每一种都不一样，我终于不用跟别人梳同样的辫子了！他还是御医哦，他上药很厉害的，一点都不痛，比漂亮的精灵姐姐还要温柔。”  
小鹿一直在拱瑟兰迪尔的肚子，把小精灵弄得笑了起来。  
像清脆的铃声，在蔚蓝天空下。  
“而且啊——小鹿，”瑟兰迪尔笑着说：“埃尔隆德老师笑得时候，真的是非常好看！非常非常好看！你知道吗，我觉得比我床上的宝石还要好看！”  
他笑着嘀咕，坐起身子，用粉色的小嘴亲了一口鹿宝宝。  
小鹿见瑟兰迪尔不生气了，放心的低头吃草。他是个乖鹿宝宝，没有去戳破他的小主人，就在不知不觉间他所复述的那个埃尔隆德，已经优点比缺点还多了。

9 人贩子被毒蛇咬了

再说到瑟兰迪尔，沿着西瑞安河一路策马狂奔，很快看见了河畔旁寂静的大森林。到了林子边缘，瑟兰迪尔回头对埃尔隆德道：“我们得弃马入林。”  
埃尔隆德背后还绑着个块头跟他相仿的埃罗斯，故走的有些吃力。瑟兰迪尔见状，低身要将埃罗斯抱起来抗在肩上。埃尔隆德却一下后退，紧盯着他。  
已入夜，仲夏晚风徐徐，林中有点点萤火。  
“为什么要进入森林？”小埃尔隆德狐疑的停在边缘，不愿往前踏步。  
瑟兰迪尔忍耐着不发火：“你想躲开梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔的眼线，你就得往没人的地方去，懂吗？诺多精灵善于收买人心，有矮人与人类的地方都不安全。虽然诺多精灵那么狡猾，我现在做的他们未必没想到。不过一旦进了森林，那就不是他们做主了。那么大的地方，找不找得到，看的是运气。”  
别看他语气非常不耐烦，话倒是挺有道理。  
埃尔隆德灵活的小脑袋不断运转，想了一会对瑟兰迪尔道：“诺多精灵很可恶，他们杀了好多我们的朋友。”  
瑟兰迪尔看见了一个绝佳的良机。  
道貌岸然。这是他对诺多族群，能想到的最贴切的形容词。  
趁孩子小，这时候不黑一下，更待何时啊？  
他故意放慢了脚步，等埃尔隆德费劲的背着弟弟跟上来才煞有其事的说：“那当然！诺多精灵自称智慧，却为了精灵宝钻不死不休不得善终。他们自称仁慈，却数次亲族残杀满手血腥。纵观精灵族群里，你知道诺多精灵最大的特点是什么吗？不是他们所声称的智慧仁慈，而是自负。他们太自负了——”  
瑟兰迪尔滔滔不绝大有说上一夜的趋势，小小的埃尔隆德沉静的听着，隔了一会仰头问道：“是不是每个诺多精灵都这么可恶？”  
瑟兰迪尔正要重重点头，却犹豫了。  
森林中，淡淡的月光下，金发精灵王的眼睛有了一点变化。变得柔和，变得似在微笑。  
他歪了歪脑袋，望着很遥远的方向，道：“不是。”  
“我认识一个诺多精灵，他智慧，仁慈，温柔，且不自负。不论是学识或品行，都是拔尖的。纵观贝尔兰，如他这般优秀的，我找不到第二个。”  
神色认真地令小埃尔隆德觉得，眼前的精灵简直也像变了一个人。  
“他是谁？”埃尔隆德好奇的问。他想，贝尔兰最优秀的精灵应当是自己的Ada埃兰迪尔。莫不成还有比Ada更厉害伟大的精灵？那他也喜欢航海吗？  
瑟兰迪尔却笑了。  
他伸手不顾埃尔隆德的躲闪，揉了揉他的头：“以后你就知道了。”  
欲盖弥彰，有心隐瞒。小小的埃尔隆德望着瑟兰迪尔闪烁的样子，在心底这么尖刻的评价了——绝对有鬼。  
既然金发老精灵不愿说，埃尔隆德是个有礼貌不会追问的好精灵，也就不再坚持。  
他抱着埃罗斯，慢吞吞的跟着瑟兰迪尔，穿梭在无声的黑夜森林里。  
四处偶尔会有黑影，那是夜间活动的大型动物。  
小精灵有些害怕，不过他不愿意示弱，握紧了手中的匕首。  
瑟兰迪尔却满不在乎，回头好心的对他说：“你放心，我在这里他们不会撒野的。你得跟的紧一点。真的不用我抱么？”  
埃尔隆德固执的摇头。  
瑟兰迪尔耸肩。  
相对无言又走了好一阵子，瑟兰迪尔时不时回头确认两个小精灵都无恙。很快他就觉得有点不对劲。老精灵皱起了眉头，对埃尔隆德摆手：“别走了。你弟弟有问题。”  
埃尔隆德还低头往前迈步，听见瑟兰迪尔这样说，心中咯噔一声。  
瑟兰迪尔上前将手贴了贴埃罗斯的额头：“他什么时候开始发烧的？”  
埃尔隆德冷冷的看着瑟兰迪尔：“大概是被你拐走之后。”  
“……”  
老精灵理亏，只好在月色下露了一个很艳丽柔美却也非常欠扁的笑。他指使埃尔隆德停下，仔细探查了埃罗斯额头，脖颈以及手脚的温度。他扒开埃罗斯的眼皮，埃罗斯的灰色眼珠无神放空，就像在做梦。隐隐还有血丝。  
瑟兰迪尔对这种昏迷不陌生——当然成年的埃尔隆德会比他更加熟悉这些症状。说起来他这些蹩脚的医术，还是旧时赖在林谷撵也撵不走时，从领主身上偷师来的。  
这不是普通的发烧，这也不是什么罕见的病症。  
“他中毒了。”  
瑟兰迪尔再三确认自己没误诊，最终无奈道。  
小埃尔隆德一下跳起来要跟瑟兰迪尔拼命，刀锋又亮了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔急急向后退：“我什么都不知道！我不会下毒的！你知道孩子我还要拿去卖的，我怎么可能会喂他毒药！”  
他回想了白天的情景，一拍手掌：“因为我的业绩太好了，所以有人红了眼，故意要毒害我的精灵孩子！”  
小精灵简直要疯了：“我不管你们这些职场纠纷！我弟弟怎么办！”  
他难得理智全无，如普通的小精灵那样对瑟兰迪尔疯喊一通。然后老精灵吓得半死。维拉啊——他没看错吧，这小家伙怎么还哭啦！  
埃尔隆德也会哭啊？  
别哭啊——那么清透的灰色眼睛，带了泪光就不好看了……瑟兰迪尔乱七八糟的胡思乱想，连声对埃尔隆德道：“你别着急对我挥刀相向，我没说完。他中毒了，但是这毒我应该会治。我知道这座森林里哪里有解药。不过……”  
埃尔隆德紧握着弟弟的手，还是泪眼朦胧：“不过什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔头皮有点发麻：“不过这种草药专门喜欢长在毒蛇窝。非常难搞的那种毒蛇。”  
他面色透着生无可恋，动作却很麻利的就地弄来了树枝与落叶。  
精灵王自从穿回来后，就没试过他的法力。他心中默默祈祷了片刻，摆弄着那些树枝念了古早的咒语。有淡淡光芒笼罩了树枝，原本乱成一团的枝叶，很快自顾搭成了不错的棚屋。埃尔隆德的Ada与Nana有时也会对他展现精灵法术。Ada曾经摸摸他的头，对埃尔隆德说过，等他长大了，他也会有很惊人的能力。  
每一个小精灵能操纵的东西都不太一样，埃尔隆德与弟弟埃罗斯曾经讨论过他们想要的能力。最后埃罗斯还是满不在乎的倒在床上：“做精灵太累了，每天都要关心这关心那，还要到处去找维林诺。哥哥，我们还是做人类吧！”  
原来这金发精灵的法力……这么的……温和。  
跟他招摇的个性真不相符。  
瑟兰迪尔指着棚屋，对埃尔隆德道：“你带埃罗斯进去，我施了魔法。里面不会冷，而且没有别的东西敢接近你们。千万不要出来，等我带解药回来。”  
埃尔隆德对他的话至今仍是半信半疑。他知道弟弟需要能躺倒依靠的地方，并不争辩的将弟弟背进小屋子里。  
瑟兰迪尔脱下了自己的斗篷，很糊弄的搓成一团，让埃罗斯能够靠着。埃尔隆德盯着他的动作，最后才道：“你真的会去找解药？你说过，那里有很多毒蛇。”  
瑟兰迪尔心想，这小孩不知是心眼多，还是防备心太重。  
两双眼睛隔着月光。一双透着防备，一双映着坦荡。  
不爱跟小孩计较，也完全不耐烦跟他们苦口婆心，瑟兰迪尔只是对埃尔隆德道：“你别乱动。你们走出这间屋子被狗熊吃了可不关我事。”  
便拍拍手掌，迅速出去，背影融入夜色。  
埃尔隆德心中忐忑。他僵立着盯着瑟兰迪尔消失的方向，良久后缓缓挪到埃罗斯身边。弟弟浑身都很烫，埃尔隆德把弟弟抱住，希望埃罗斯不会觉得冷。  
他一直看着天。  
直到夜幕渐渐淡去，晨星照入第一道黎明的光。直到他闻见了清晨的露珠香。  
一头比鸟窝还乱的金发映入眼帘。  
瑟兰迪尔拉着一张老脸，看起来就像谁欠了他三吨多维宁，匆匆走回来。一进小屋中，也不等埃尔隆德说话，直接大步走到埃罗斯身边。  
埃尔隆德看见精灵手中握着一些草药，有深蓝色的大花朵。  
瑟兰迪尔将花瓣碾碎，捏开埃罗斯的嘴，塞入他的口中。复而闭上眼，专心致志的开始念他辛达祖传的咒语，继续用他的精灵能力。他的手心贴在埃罗斯额头上，自指尖，最后至整个手掌，都微微发光。  
埃罗斯一直沉睡着，茫然不觉。  
不知多久后，小精灵缓缓地睁开了眼。  
瑟兰迪尔终于放下手。说实在话，他已经累得半死，这时候恨不能把小精灵一脚踢开枕在自己的斗篷上睡个天昏地暗。  
埃罗斯看见了瑟兰迪尔，居然对他笑了：“我知道你会救我们的，你是个好精灵。”  
瑟兰迪尔勉强提了提神：“你怎么知道的？”  
埃罗斯想想：“因为你曾来找过我，说对不起，我还欠你半块兰巴斯。然后就偷偷塞给我好多吃的。我觉得你应该心里头挺难受的。我就想，你肯定是个好精灵。”  
瑟兰迪尔若有所思地看埃罗斯，对于穿越前这位人贩子的性格有了一些不确定。  
埃尔隆德一直沉默着，即使埃罗斯醒来了也没有说话。  
瑟兰迪尔与弟弟胡扯了半天，纳闷的回头，却见埃尔隆德小小的脸上，看来还是很害怕。“我都把你弟弟治好了，笑一个会怎样啊？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉。  
埃尔隆德小步走过去，却停在了瑟兰迪尔身前。  
他伸出手，指着瑟兰迪尔的脚踝，手指有点发抖：“你这里——好像，好像被咬了。”  
瑟兰迪尔原本只是觉得脚踝不太舒服，经埃尔隆德提醒，低头一看。  
天啊——那么醒目的一道毒蛇留下的咬痕啊！  
刚才专心救人，一时没反应过来，这时突然就千倍万倍的疼起来了。他已经千辛万苦的避开那些毒蛇了啊——他的法力对爬行动物（龙，蛇）一般没太大用。当初不信邪，结果被巨龙火烧半张脸。要不是埃尔隆德妙手回春，估计他要做一辈子的鬼面精灵了。  
没想到还是被咬了。太不给面子了。  
“怎么办？”瑟兰迪尔这回也吓得够呛。他平时身体健壮的很，跟他的大角鹿有得一拼。就算受了什么重伤患了什么重病，身边有个第一医者，医病起来自是方便。现在呢，他靠谁啊？第一医者还是个百岁不到的小精灵，还惨白着脸看他呢！  
“疼死我了——怎么办？这什么毒啊那么疼，怎么不给精个痛快啊！什么仇什么怨！”瑟兰迪尔心一慌，更觉得难以忍受的疼，直接坐到地上。  
白皙的脚踝肿了一大块，模样惨烈。  
“你别喊了。”小埃尔隆德声音也透着惊慌，不过显然他在努力维持镇定：“怎么能找到解毒的方法？我去帮你找来，你安静点保留体力。”  
瑟兰迪尔悲伤难过的看他：“那你省省力气吧，这蛇毒无解。”  
无解！  
双生子听了都慌了，埃尔隆德向前倾身，想看看被咬的脚踝。  
瑟兰迪尔一下退后，哆嗦着嘴唇很正式的警告他：“你们谁都别靠近我。我现在真的疼得要命，你们谁过来，我都怕我到时候一失控直接能把你们的小脖子拧断。”  
埃罗斯有点望而却步。埃尔隆德却固执的说：“可你怎么办？”  
瑟兰迪尔呼出了好几大口空气，咬着牙：“我试试用精灵的自身魔法把毒逼出来吧。我也不知道行不行……我没试过。要是成功那自然好，我明天就去放火烧蛇窝。不成功的话那只能就此拜别了，很高兴认识你们。呵呵。”  
他也没说清楚，夜半使用魔法时瑟兰迪尔便发现，他的魔法变得很弱。  
这个时空，这个世界，这座森林——都不属于他。他的魔法也不属于这里。  
埃罗斯一下就哭了。埃尔隆德比弟弟要镇定，却小声地说了一句：“你别死。”  
早晨的阳光还十分稀疏，林木密集，棚屋临风不倒。  
瑟兰迪尔缩在自己的角落，浑身被包裹在一层淡淡的荧光中。精灵金色的长发散乱，一丝一缕的，像缠成一团的丝线。他紧闭着眼，微皱着眉，素白的脸无半点血色。  
他的模样凌乱不堪，可竟还是说不出的美。  
仿佛下一秒就会生出一对翅膀，迎风飞去。  
埃尔隆德拉着弟弟，两个小精灵都目不转睛的盯着瑟兰迪尔。看他有时疼得发颤，有时疼得大骂，有时眼角闪闪，好像还哭了。  
直到晨曦不再，中午的阳光浓烈刺眼，瑟兰迪尔身侧的光辉才一点一点散去。  
他呼出一口气，又十分郁闷。为了逼出这破蛇毒，他已经用光了身体中的精灵魔法。他能够深刻的感觉到，需要很久——很久之后，他才能再次使用。  
切，真不划算。  
金发精灵睁开眼，看见精灵兄弟在角落，一动不动的看他。  
他有些得意：“我好了，蛇毒已经逼退了。我不会死了。”  
他对小家伙们笑了笑。  
埃罗斯被这笑容晃得有点找不到北，立刻傻乎乎的跟着笑起来。  
埃尔隆德却一直盯着瑟兰迪尔，目光有沉思，有困惑，还有一些——感动。  
“你为什么要不顾生命的去救埃罗斯？我以为……我以为你会走掉。”  
小精灵有些自我厌恶，上前问瑟兰迪尔：“是因为那个血的誓言吗？你太冲动了，你会被誓言束缚一生的。”看见小埃尔隆德这副就事论事的样子，瑟兰迪尔简直啼笑皆非。  
“我当然得救他。”瑟兰迪尔对他眨眼：“这关乎着上百条血脉的延续。”  
“什么意思？”埃尔隆德不肯退缩，瑟兰迪尔却已经厌烦这个话题。  
他轻巧站了起来，满意地望着棚外的一片灿烂。  
身体好心情好，看着茂密的森林无穷无尽的绿，他就更加开心。  
好像遍地都是他的儿子小叶子在甜甜呼唤他。  
“以后你就知道了。”他用似曾相识的话敷衍推托，大步流星的往外走：“你们兄弟俩呆好，我去找点吃的。闹了一个晚上，就算你们不饿，我都饿死了。”  
走到门边，瑟兰迪尔神秘兮兮的回头：“真的呆好噢，我不是骗精的。我昨晚就看见狗熊出没在追捕小精灵了！”  
埃罗斯吓得尖叫，埃尔隆德还在为瑟兰迪尔敷衍的回答感到失望。  
瑟兰迪尔笑着仰头。一缕阳光溅在精灵高挺秀气的鼻梁上，他的轮廓美的令人走心。  
埃罗斯在瑟兰迪尔走的远了，腻到哥哥身边道：“他是个好精灵。当初为什么还要用半块兰巴斯骗我呢？”  
埃尔隆德因着埃罗斯的问题沉默了好一会。  
半响后他带了一丝不确定道：“我不知道。可是——”  
他抬抬眼，这回语气变得笃定：“我想，我能够相信他。”这个性格看来就跟他的乱七八糟的金发一样缠人的精灵——我信他。

10 情窦初开的盖拉德丽尔

埃尔隆德将小瑟兰迪尔骂了一顿。  
起因很简单，这两日瑟兰迪尔听课时明显心不在焉。注意力不集中是其次，有两天竟然还打了瞌睡。埃尔隆德心知瑟兰迪尔不喜这些枯燥的语言类课程，有心放任不管，可太明目张胆也不是办法。万一其他辛达小精灵有样学样，那就要不得了。  
是以当瑟兰迪尔又‘砰’的一声睡倒在桌子上时，埃尔隆德终是沉了脸，走到瑟兰迪尔的桌前。大声敲敲他的桌子。小精灵被敲醒，看见的便是埃尔隆德责怪的眼光。  
“睡醒了么？睡醒了就继续听课。”  
埃尔隆德有心不愿深说，并无深刻的训斥，仅仅这样说了一句。可是小瑟兰迪尔还是一下子憋红了脸，十分难为情。埃尔隆德不理会他，径自将课讲完。  
待下课时，他放下书本，想找瑟兰迪尔谈一谈。  
也许是最近病了？也许是什么烦恼困住了他？  
可他还没迈步，小精灵闪电收拾了东西，看都没看埃尔隆德一眼，直接飞奔跑开。与平时不太一样的是，他甚至没有停下来等等他的同伴。埃尔隆德望着细细的金发消失在眼前，对其他几个幼精灵挑挑眉：“瑟兰迪尔最近可有反常？”  
几个小精灵互相望望，表情都十分困惑，看样子也不明所以。其中刚及百岁的幼精灵想了想，举起手：“我也不知道算不算反常。可是老师，最近瑟兰迪尔总是往弓箭场跑。我好几次跟Ada经过那里，都看见他在那里练习。”  
练习？埃尔隆德若有所思。  
待幼精灵散去归家，埃尔隆德将一切物事收拾整齐妥当，望了一眼外头的夕阳，往弓箭场步去。时值盛夏黄昏，阳光似金，挥洒万物，四处一片金光灿灿。  
经过明霓国斯美丽绝伦的花园，在悠长亭廊的转角，埃尔隆德听见了一段背诵。透着紧张，听来准备了很久的背诵声。而且那声音好像还有点熟悉。  
埃尔隆德抬眼，看见了不远处的一对精灵。  
身着纯白素袍的金发女精灵，夕阳下更衬得眉目如画。她的对面则是……埃尔隆德闭闭眼，是穿越回来后，曾有过一面之缘的辛达贵族，凯勒鹏领主。  
说实在话，看见岳父岳母年轻年少之时，埃尔隆德总觉得说不出的违和，平时对盖拉德丽尔与凯勒鹏也是能避则避。即便见了面，也只是仅限寒暄。  
此刻盖拉德丽尔正微仰着头，继续着她的刻意背诵，满面通红：  
“The torch of Love dispels the gloom of life, and animates the tomb;But never let it idly flare on gazers in the open air,Nor turn it quite away from one. To whom it serves for moon and sun, And who alike in night or day. Without it could not find her way.”（大致意思就是爱是光，点亮黑夜，光挥更胜星月。精灵需要爱之光辉的指引，否则将迷失去往美好的方向）  
埃尔隆德慢慢的，慢慢的跳起眉毛。如果他没有听错，这好像是一首情诗。  
少女盖拉德丽尔红着脸念完了诗，紧张的望着凯勒鹏：“我——我练了一个晚上的——就想念给你听听……”  
青年凯勒鹏领主露出钦佩的神情：“这诗也是你作的吗？作的真好，词写的很押韵。”  
盖拉德丽尔本来红着的脸立刻就黑了。“除了这些呢？没有别的吗？”她咬着牙问。  
凯勒鹏挠挠头：“你背的也很好……声音很好听。”  
盖拉德丽尔黑着的脸已经转为沮丧了。她伸手去推凯勒鹏：“敢情我背了一个晚上你就只听出个词体押韵，声音好听？你——你都没听出我的意思吗？你走吧！走吧！”  
埃尔隆德忍了忍，没忍住，转身跑开几步，终是笑了出来。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
原来当初还是盖拉德丽尔先看上的凯勒鹏？凯勒布里安可不是这么跟他说的啊——看来母亲对女儿也编了不少故事嘛。真想象不到，自带圣光中土女神级别的盖拉德丽尔，也有碰钉子的时候哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
埃尔隆德回忆着在家中地位绝对第一的岳母，简直笑得合不拢嘴。  
身后有人叫住他。  
埃尔隆德还扬着唇角，转身看见凯勒鹏一脸郁闷揉着胳膊，向他走来：“埃尔隆德大人，真高兴碰见了你！”  
埃尔隆德迅速的调整了表情，气定神闲微微笑道：“凯勒鹏殿下，怎地神色如此仓促？”  
凯勒鹏大步上前，还回头望了望，这才对埃尔隆德道：“我怕盖拉德丽尔追上来打我。她力气可大了，生气起来像变了一个精灵似的，怪吓人的。埃尔隆德大人，我觉得盖拉德丽尔哪里都好，就是脾气太大了。总无缘无故生气不说，生气的时候还总喜欢打人”  
埃尔隆德咧开嘴，表情又有点没控制住。  
他开始认真地思考，自己这时候说的话，对未来会有多大的影响。思考了片刻，鉴于他妻子与三个孩子的存在都赖以凯勒鹏必须爱上盖拉德丽尔，埃尔隆德还是正了脸色。  
“据我所知，她却不是对谁都发脾气的。凯勒鹏殿下，有时，关心则乱。”  
凯勒鹏与埃尔隆德并肩而行。他琢磨着埃尔隆德的话，而后在夕阳的阴影处无人瞧见的地方，露出一点点苦笑，以及轻轻的一声叹息。关心则乱，岂非不知。  
有时他却只能似懂非懂。  
走过长亭，很快看见了不远处的弓箭靶场。  
埃尔隆德远远便看见了一片夕阳红霞中，场地中金色的小小身影。独自一人，背着箭篓，有些吃力的将箭搭在弓上。  
隔了半个场地的靶子，木板边缘有不少箭，射的准确的却很少。  
埃尔隆德站在高处，望着小精灵不断的射箭，搭弓，再射。凯勒鹏还在思考埃尔隆德的话，冷不防这位教师停了脚步，目光中的笑意也淡了。  
他顺着埃尔隆德的视线看见了好友欧罗菲尔之子；瑟兰迪尔。  
两个长精灵就安静的望了一会。  
埃尔隆德能清楚看见幼精灵额上的汗珠。他小小的胳膊已经有些发抖，却重复动作，也不觉累。“他这样是射不到靶心的。”埃尔隆德道，有些恼怒：“与其浪费力气，他应当找弓箭师傅指导。”  
凯勒鹏却摇头：“没有一个弓箭师傅愿意教瑟兰迪尔太久。”  
埃尔隆德转身，灰淡的眸子望向凯勒鹏。  
凯勒鹏叹气：“当初小瑟兰的Nana生下他时，正逢战火，还遇到了一些危险。小精灵从出生身体便一直不太好。欧罗菲尔对瑟兰迪尔非常宝贝，称得上是娇生惯养，不管做任何事情都怕他伤了身体。你我都知，弓箭要使得好需要大量时间练习，不管小精灵体力达不达标，没人愿意惹怒欧罗菲尔将军。我Ada说，这些弓箭师傅很多都是欧罗菲尔的下属呢！”  
从出生身体就不太好？——埃尔隆德皱了眉头。瑟兰迪尔从未对他提过，他也从不知道。  
他所认识的精灵王，活泼鲜明，身体一直不错。令他头疼的，力气也很大。  
埃尔隆德常常会无奈的对瑟兰迪尔道：“你跟你家的大角鹿，果然是好搭档。”瑟兰迪尔不满的横了大角鹿一眼：“我比它力气大身体好！”  
原来年幼时却很辛苦么……  
埃尔隆德心里感叹着，正好谈及此，便有意无意的问道：“小瑟兰的Nana很少在他身边？欧罗菲尔将军一人抚养孩子，自是辛苦非常。”  
不知何故，每每提及瑟兰迪尔的母亲，似乎是触碰到了某个禁忌。埃尔隆德犹记欧罗菲尔在月色下悲痛无言的面目，此时却见凯勒鹏神色也变得忧郁难过。  
一只孤鸟飞过，留下几声呜咽鸟啼。  
凯勒鹏皱着眉，语气也变得缓慢：“瑟兰迪尔的Nana是在战场上诞下他的。之后战火纷扰，她不知所踪……欧罗菲尔将军，还有我们的精灵大军，一直都没能找到她。”  
若是留下一条骸骨也就算了，早晚在光阴的逝去中能于曼督斯殿堂重逢。可却什么都找不到，没有丝毫的踪迹，没有一丝的气息，这个精灵，就凭空而消失了。  
恍如未曾存在过。  
埃尔隆德微抬眼。瑟兰迪尔从未对他提及这些身世，一个字都没有。  
凯勒鹏轻叹道：“……精灵虽然在那场战争取得了胜利，但是却失去了他们最尊敬的那位女精灵。欧罗菲尔将军不肯从战场回家，足足在周围找了数年。你看他现在发色火红，我却记得那几年，他的头发染上一层霜白。”  
“婴儿瑟兰迪尔还是盖拉德丽尔置身接回来的。盖拉德丽尔的那几年也不好过，我从未见过她那么难过，甚至因心碎大病了一场。若不是酷似母亲的小瑟兰需要照顾，而她为了照顾他顽强抵抗心病，后果将不堪设想。”  
那是一段伤心的过往，凯勒鹏遗憾的低下头。  
埃尔隆德略觉惊讶，他从不知岳母盖拉德丽尔与瑟兰迪尔竟还有这样的知交。自他印象中两人甚少会面，即便是会面也非常疏远，除却礼仪毫无沟通。  
“盖拉德丽尔与小瑟兰的母亲很熟识么，为何会几欲心碎？”  
凯勒鹏似乎有点惊讶埃尔隆德不知，却并未计较。  
他所知不多，只是道：“她与瑟兰迪尔的母亲早在维林诺就是千年至交，关系甚好，情同姐妹。盖拉德丽尔重返贝尔兰之所以会长住于多瑞亚斯，有一部分原因就是她先一步返航的好友在此。”  
这些尘封的历史，盖拉德丽尔一句未曾提起。  
埃尔隆德一直以为费诺之子叛出维林诺，诺多族是第一波返回中土大陆的精灵。甚至他将这些编进史书，却不想原来依旧与真相有所差异。  
他低声呢喃：“原来还有先一步返航的精灵。”  
凯勒鹏听见，笑了笑道：“是第一个。瑟兰迪尔的母亲是第一个，也是独身一人从维林诺返航回贝尔兰的凡雅精灵。我永远记得在多瑞亚斯的森林宽路前，缓缓踏步而来的，美似星光的精灵。她微笑着与王后美丽安行重逢之礼，眼睛却望向欧罗菲尔将军。她说的第一句话就是辛达语，即便我们从未见过她。她对欧罗菲尔将军说，我回来了。”  
我回来了。  
那时他还小，站在父亲身后，想的仅是这女精灵的头发是金色的，好漂亮。  
凯勒鹏忆起少时回忆，声音渐渐低了。  
埃尔隆德却把目光转向靶场上努力练习的小小身影。  
小瑟兰迪尔还不知道回廊上有人在看他。他在夕阳下，努力的想射中靶心。这两天他一直在为这个目标努力。弓箭师傅经不住他的纠缠，一看见小精灵来，拔腿就跑。瑟兰迪尔很郁闷，没有人愿意教他，他只好自己一个回忆师傅说的内容练习。  
他的两条胳膊都很酸。射箭毕竟也算体力活，他有时候累得白天都睁不开眼。  
屡试屡败。说不沮丧也是骗人的。  
小精灵嘟起嘴，蓝蓝的眼睛眯起来，努力隔着斜斜的阳光再次瞄准。他拉开弓，正要一箭射出去，却有一只宽厚的手掌握住了他，止住了他的动作。  
小精灵回头，看见埃尔隆德在对他微笑：“知道为什么你总是瞄不准靶心么？因为你的手势与姿势都有问题。”  
他抬起瑟兰迪尔的左臂，又调整了瑟兰迪尔拧腰的姿势。  
“你的左臂必须是一条直线，只有右臂能弯曲。弓必须与地保持90度的垂直。”“右手不能太靠近下巴。我知道你怕，所以潜意识想弓箭离自己近一些，容易掌控。你不需要，右手要在这个位置——”埃尔隆德握着小精灵的手，往前伸了伸。  
“现在是个好时候。无风速影响。什么都别想，瞄准靶心。别想着击中，别想着赢输。”  
他松开手，箭笔直而行，箭头之上印着金光，直中靶心。  
瑟兰迪尔揉揉眼睛，直到确定真的击中了，立刻欢喜的跳跃起来。  
这是他的精生中的第一个靶心！他原本还为埃尔隆德骂了他有点难过生气，这时候统统忘记了，灿烂的笑着回头：“谢谢老师！”  
埃尔隆德指指满地的箭：“你这两天一直在做这个？导致没有精力上课？”  
瑟兰迪尔咬咬唇，有点心虚，还是点头。  
埃尔隆德叹了一声，弯身握住小精灵的肩膀。“为什么突然想起练这个？”  
瑟兰迪尔的头发跑了一天，再一次乱糟糟的翘了起来。他尖尖的耳朵有点发红，冰蓝的眼珠却很专注：“这是为了我的Ada，还有我的鹿宝宝。”  
小精灵很认真地说：“我现在有鹿宝宝需要照顾了。我必须很快长大变的有本事。我知道——”  
瑟兰迪尔握握拳头，很不满意：“因为我的身体，很多人都不愿意教我这些。可是我不是柔弱的女精灵！我是个男精灵！我要做个顶天立地的男精灵！我得保护Ada，保护我的大角鹿。我还要保护多雅瑞斯，我要这里永远都美丽如维林诺！”  
他挥动着小拳头。  
秀美精致的小精灵，如一团白色棉花的小精灵，可是却有着如此非凡的决心。埃尔隆德甚至能感受到从瑟兰迪尔身上散发的斗志。他是太美了，太珍贵了。  
也许是他长长的金发，也许是他蓝蓝的眼睛，总使人忘记。  
他不是个洋娃娃，他也许体弱——可他生来就是个战士。他是国王。  
他说——要保护多瑞亚斯，使这里永远美丽如维林诺。想到凯勒鹏方才的一番话，埃尔隆德眼中有了动容。他轻柔的将小精灵的拳头握住。  
白皙的手心经过多天的练习，已经通红磨出了茧子。  
不知小家伙疼不疼，埃尔隆德却觉得，像有针扎进了自己的心里。  
“听过欲速则不达的故事吗？瑟兰迪尔，你想要的都能做到，可这都急不来。你还那么小，你需要时间。”  
“不管你想成为最勇敢的战士，或者整个多瑞亚斯最优秀的男精灵，我都会帮你。”  
埃尔隆德轻轻的说，语气那么的轻，不知是对着眼前的孩子，抑或是他的精灵王。  
小瑟兰迪尔尖尖的耳朵已不再那么红了。却成了淡淡的粉色。  
他眨巴着大眼睛，突然露出了晶晶的泪光。从没有人说过会帮他。他的记忆中不曾有过Nana。Ada只想他好好的，什么东西都不让他做。他的朋友们，他的老师们也都如欧罗非尔那样，顺着他向着他，维护着他也限制着他。  
从没有人说过会帮他——成为勇敢的战士。成为多瑞亚斯的守护者。  
小精灵突然展开小小的身体，抱住了埃尔隆德。  
“老师，您会一直陪着我吗？”他闭上眼睛，不愿意透露自己有一点想哭的样子，那一点都不勇敢，那就像个弱气的女精灵。瑟兰迪尔对自己甚至有点生气。  
埃尔隆德犹豫了片刻。  
他伸出沉稳的手臂，将小瑟兰迪尔带进怀抱里，并不说话，只是点头。  
在小精灵欣喜地笑容中，掩藏了自己的叹息。

待续。


	2. 给爱人留下童年阴影 11-20

11 人贩子为了小精灵努力的杀鸡

埃罗斯的毒解了，烧也退了。于是接下来一个老精灵与两个小精灵面临了一项新的问题；食物。瑟兰迪尔他不挑食，身体还健壮，随便从什么果树上摘一些果子果腹，走跑蹦跳一切照旧。可是他身边跟着的两个小精灵，统统不到百岁，只吃果子似乎有点可怜。  
埃尔隆德还好；他的脾性比较内敛，即使是有意见也看不出来。  
瑟兰迪尔就可以假装他没意见。  
埃罗斯就不一样了，很快就用无比哀怨的目光看他，然后没完没了地嘀咕：“我想吃肉……想吃肉……想吃肉……”  
瑟兰迪尔将侧脸朝向月光，金色的睫毛淡淡发光：“精灵，是伊露维塔优美高雅的首生子。我们亲近于自然，我们的食物大多由素食组成。只有无知暴虐的人类与矮人，才会残杀动物，食之入肚。埃罗斯，你是拥有高贵血统的精灵，你尝尝，这种果子很好吃。”  
他当然选择性不提，幽暗密林香腾腾的肉类烧烤，是自己与莱戈拉斯的最爱。  
埃尔隆德无声的接过递给弟弟，小精灵耷拉着耳朵，更哀怨了：“那我不想做精灵了……我想吃肉……想吃肉……想吃肉……”  
如同魔音，驱之不散。  
瑟兰迪尔被埃罗斯闹得不行了，一下从树枝上跳起来：“行了小祖宗！别叫了！不就是肉吗！我给你找肉吃不就完了吗！你能放过我吗！”  
言罢竖着眉毛，怒气冲冲的往林子深处奔。  
于是，在柔美的月色下，萤火弥漫的夜里，瑟兰迪尔十分郁闷的抓了一只野鸡，架在木枝上烤火。他是森林精灵的王，自然对于烧烤什么的，那也不陌生。不过上次亲自动手还是为了亲爱的儿子。  
平时他都被人伺候的妥妥当当的，何须他屈尊降贵烤给别人吃！  
瑟兰迪尔一点也不优美高雅的把烤熟的野鸡分成两大份，丢给了双生子。  
埃罗斯欢呼跳跃着，全然不顾瑟兰迪尔的反对奔上去嘟着嘴亲了他的侧脸一口，然后坐下来开始大吃特吃。  
“真好吃！这是我吃过最好吃的烤鸡了！”  
那吃相，啧啧，瑟兰迪尔心想难怪你当初那么容易就被我拐了！  
反观埃尔隆德，很仔细的接过自己那一份，很小心的坐下，很谨慎的小口小口的吃。  
似乎吃东西对他来说不是件值得费心的事，埃尔隆德一直远远观察着埃罗斯，就怕小家伙又闯祸。瑟兰迪尔靠在树干上，饶有兴致的看着埃尔隆德这副小大人的模样。  
埃罗斯吃的快，吃饱喝足后，粘上瑟兰迪尔抓住他的头发。瑟兰迪尔挣挣，没挣脱。  
埃罗斯讨好的转头对他微笑：“你的头发真漂亮，瑟兰迪尔，好像太阳。”  
瑟兰迪尔很嫌弃的说：“你能不能别用你油乎乎的手抓我头发？”  
“不能。”小精灵还很固执，白嫩的圆脸鼓鼓的：“我想靠着阳光睡觉。”  
“不准！”瑟兰迪尔一下想跳起来，跳了一半头发被扯得生疼，连忙又坐下了。  
埃罗斯是一点都不害怕瑟兰迪尔了。  
他觉得瑟兰迪尔犹如神祗从天而降，救了自己与哥哥，还冒死替自己解毒。  
瑟兰迪尔一定是个好精灵。再说，哥哥也说了信他。  
小精灵说什么也都不放手，就算瑟兰迪尔横眉冷对威胁要揍他一顿，他还是甜甜的笑着，亲近的靠着瑟兰迪尔的长长头发，心安理得的闭上眼。  
他睡得又快又稳。两只尖尖的耳朵缠着瑟兰迪尔的头发，弄得瑟兰迪尔很痒。老精灵抓心挠肝，想要伸手把埃罗斯推一边去，抬了抬手指，还是放下了。  
他在火焰前望着小家伙。与埃尔隆德一模一样的脸，然而并不严肃老成。他是个天真烂漫的小精灵，这使瑟兰迪尔有一种错觉，就像看见了同样天真烂漫的埃尔隆德。  
这让他下意识的想要纵容。  
他做什么都好，只要他高兴。  
所以瑟兰迪尔一动都没有动，只是僵硬着姿势靠在树干上，看埃罗斯心满意足的睡着。埃尔隆德这时候，慢慢的站起来了。  
他并没有吃完自己的鸡，反而剩下了大半。  
瑟兰迪尔皱皱眉头，正想用当初教育莱戈拉斯，关于小精灵饮食健康的话题开解一下埃尔隆德，却见小家伙小心翼翼的捧着鸡腿走了过来。  
“给你。”埃尔隆德还是一派严肃语气：“你也受伤了，而且只吃了果子。我的这份吃不完，剩下的给你。”  
火光下的小精灵，同样也是白嫩嫩的，灰色的眼睛清透而明亮。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。他不敢笑得动作太大，怕惊醒了熟睡的埃罗斯。  
“我不需要。”瑟兰迪尔道：“我是个成年精灵，我不需要很多食物。我有自我恢复能力。”  
埃尔隆德扬起眼睛看他，似乎在分析他话中的真假。  
片刻后小精灵点点头，将鸡腿放在大大的叶子上，沉着一张小脸说：“随便你好了。如果你真的不吃，那我的这份就留给埃罗斯吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔张张嘴，想要说话，小精灵却已经转了身，走到火边收拾遍地的鸡骨头和鸡毛。他规整的把野鸡的残骸捡到一起，扔进火中。  
做完了这个，埃尔隆德又开始收拾周围的柴火，麻利的将大小不整的木柴堆成一堆。  
这善后的习惯啊——瑟兰迪尔突然不合时宜的想到，每次两人做爱之后，埃尔隆德严谨仔细的替他清理时，也是这样。每一个地方都会顾到，决不会有一点遗漏。  
把一切都做好了，小埃尔隆德抱着腿，望着燃烧的火焰，不发一言。  
瑟兰迪尔见他毫无困意，不像要睡觉的样子。  
他清清嗓子，轻声地问小精灵：“埃尔隆德，我想我该问你这个问题了。你和埃罗斯——你们有什么打算？漫无目的的逃吗？”  
银白的月光洒在树叶上，周围有一些夜莺啼声。  
埃尔隆德静默了半天，仅仅望着火焰，并不回答。  
就当瑟兰迪尔以为他不会出声时，小精灵轻轻道：“我想找到Nana。”  
找到Nana。  
瑟兰迪尔心中一动。  
小精灵清澈的灰眼睛映着火光：“费诺之子杀进西瑞安时，那天——太混乱了。我带着埃罗斯四处躲避，Nana要我们躲起来。她一个人戴上精灵宝钻，独自引开了那些诺多精灵。之后我和埃罗斯被擒，我再也没见到Nana了……”  
他回头看瑟兰迪尔：“我得找到她。她一定很着急，也很担心我们。我必须确定Nana没事，再一起想办法与Ada会合。”  
他想了想又对瑟兰迪尔解释，带着自豪：“我Ada是最伟大的航海家，他出海了。”  
瑟兰迪尔想起，当日情况纷乱，双生子躲避不果被擒拿，确实没能见到他们的母亲。  
可他也清清楚楚地知道，他们找不到Elwing了。  
那是一段传奇一般的故事。冰冷的悬崖，波涛的浪声，银发女精灵戴上日月星光的精灵宝钻，决绝投入大海。从此永别中土。  
埃尔隆德曾对他说，很遗憾，没能见到他母亲的最后一面。  
而小小的他，却还什么都不知道。  
还满怀着希望，幻想他的一家团圆。  
或许他该告诉埃尔隆德，抹杀他那些无谓的希望。  
可他说不出口。  
瑟兰迪尔深深的看小精灵：“你想去哪里找她呢？”  
埃尔隆德陷入深思：“我也不知道。不过我猜，Nana不会往人多，精灵多的地方跑。她一定怕连累其他人，会去没有人的地方。从西瑞安策马……要避开人类的村庄，只能是向北。那里有一大片荒芜……还有……”他望了望周围：“这座森林。”  
仅仅是猜测，也已经八九不离十。  
瑟兰迪尔冰湖一样的眼眸很是柔软：“我想—也许我知道她去了哪里。”  
埃尔隆德猛地看向他，瑟兰迪尔摇头：“别问我，我不会告诉你。不过我会带你们去找她。”  
月影将精灵的影子拉得很长很长，覆盖了小精灵坐着的地方。  
埃尔隆德在银白的月光下，又问出了白日的问题：“你为什么要这样帮我们？是因为那个血的誓言吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔气定神闲地说：“你又为什么总问我同一个问题？”  
埃尔隆德站起来，白白的小脸非常认真：“因为我想知道。”  
瑟兰迪尔被小精灵这少年老成的样子弄得忍不住笑了。  
他有一个习惯，每次笑开，就会不自觉歪头。  
这个习惯不太好——每次他这样做，成年埃尔隆德看他的整个眼神都不太一样了。然后他会度过一个激情到极为疲惫的夜晚。  
瑟兰迪尔其实对此很恼怒，一直在努力改这个习惯，不过却还是忘记。  
比如现在。  
他一歪头，被埃罗斯紧握着的头发就被扯痛了，原本笑眯眯的眼睛登时疼的发红。  
瑟兰迪尔不禁恶狠狠的盯着埃尔隆德：“我知道你在想什么，你一定觉得我别有目的。我告诉你，没有。你爱信不信，我只是心情好难得想做一下慈善而已。”  
埃尔隆德没再说话。  
他皱皱眉头，走到了瑟兰迪尔与埃罗斯面前，漂亮白皙的手指伸出，很温柔不过很坚决地将瑟兰迪尔金色的发丝，从弟弟手中抽出。  
埃罗斯在睡梦中不满意的嘟嘴抗议，埃尔隆德难得对弟弟的反应视而不见。  
被埃罗斯搓揉的久了，那些金色的发丝已经打结成一团。  
小精灵却很耐心的，一点一点将结解开。他用小小的手指梳开那一缕头发，直到柔软的发丝在恬静的月光下，淡淡发着光。  
埃尔隆德将瑟兰迪尔的头发还给他。  
他抬起头，灰色的眼睛对上冰蓝的眼珠，低声说了三个字：“谢谢你。”  
瑟兰迪尔简直受宠若惊。  
这只怕是自相遇以来，埃尔隆德用最好的态度与他说过，最好的词语了吧！  
小精灵慢慢退后，坐到了埃罗斯身旁。  
埃罗斯说的没错——他在心底偷偷这样想，坐在这个人贩子身边，真的就像拥住了美丽的阳光。

12 瑟兰迪尔睡觉的必需品

自从精生的第一个靶心，小瑟兰迪尔对箭术产生浓厚兴趣，日夜勤练。  
埃尔隆德一开始非常支持，经常充当陪练，后来被欧罗菲尔明示暗示几次，只好软声劝小家伙适可而止，免得他Ada看不过眼迁怒陪练。不论如何，小瑟兰的弓箭术的确大有长进。  
好事成双，在一个明媚的早晨小瑟兰发现他的鹿宝宝长犄角了。鹿宝宝不知是不是经由欧罗菲尔的魔法赐福，长得飞快，能吃能睡，要不是双目湿润明亮像一只名副其实的鹿，单看品行简直要怀疑是另一个能吃能睡的物种。  
小瑟兰爱不释手的碰碰，再碰碰露出一点小尖的犄角，欢呼：“Bucky你长犄角了！你快要变成一只成年鹿了！”小鹿忙着低头吃草，感觉到瑟兰迪尔软软的手，还是给面子的把犄角往主人手中送了送。瑟兰迪尔一个翻身坐上他的鹿，搂住小鹿细细的脖子：“走，我们去练习快跑，现在就走！”  
小鹿唔咽一声，转头换了一个方向，继续埋头吃草。  
“Bucky——”小瑟兰嘟起嘴巴。埃尔隆德原站在不远处含笑望着小主人和他的鹿，见状上来蹲下与小瑟兰平视。小精灵总是有本事把梳得整齐的发辫弄成一团糟，埃尔隆德伸出手去捋顺那些随风乱飞的金丝发。  
“瑟兰，巴基还小呢。它的岁数严格来定还是个宝宝，不能这么快练习奔跑的。”  
小瑟兰嘟着粉嫩的嘴巴，打量自己的鹿，拍拍那毛茸茸的头顶。“它已经长出犄角了。”  
埃尔隆德笑道：“小鹿不满六月长犄角，可距离它们真的能够快跑还有一段时日。这时候它们正是吃草的阶段。巴基这一点表现的很好。”  
小鹿巴基感激地往埃尔隆德手心舔了舔。  
小精灵对自己的老师已经非常信任；尤其他在听取埃尔隆德的建议后，成为了同班小精灵中射箭的佼佼者。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在小鹿背上，充满期待的望着老师：“等时日到了，您会告诉我吗？”  
埃尔隆德抬起眼睛，对精灵宝宝微笑：“等时日到了，我会的。”  
小瑟兰蓝色眼睛的期待更甚：“您会跟我一起照顾Bucky的对吗？”继而在埃尔隆德缓缓挑起的眉眼下，似乎有些底气不足：“它——它很喜欢您的，我—我看得出来。”  
小精灵穿了一双褐色的小皮靴。因为坐在鹿上而个子不够高，小腿在空中一晃一晃的踢动，好像还有一点紧张。埃尔隆德唇边的微笑仍在，却没有直面回答瑟兰迪尔的问题。  
宫廷的教师弯腰，将小小的精灵从鹿背上抱起来，轻轻放在草地上。一阵轻风吹过，晴天弥漫着青草味。  
埃尔隆德待瑟兰迪尔站好了，才笑着对他道：“有样东西想送你。”  
听到会有礼物收的小精灵眼睛变得亮晶晶。  
埃尔隆德从怀中掏出了一块透明的水晶。水晶大概不是什么珍贵奇特之物，在明霓国斯也不少见，可贵在好看。灰眼精灵将瑟兰的小小的手掌铺开，将水晶放在他的手心。  
午后的阳光很好，折射在晶石之上，色彩斑斓耀眼。  
这块水晶是盖拉德丽尔送他的。早前埃尔隆德又巧遇岳母大人，正要寒暄离去，盖拉德丽尔却叫住了他。“埃尔隆德大人，谢谢您。”  
埃尔隆德一头雾水。  
他穿越到明霓国斯之后，对岳父岳母向来都是能避则避，完全谈不上有所帮助。盖拉德丽尔此时是个妙龄少女，与埃尔隆德也不亲近，更不曾求助于他，这份感谢太唐突。  
见智慧的宫庭教师面露困惑，盖拉德丽尔甜甜的笑了：“那天…就是我对凯勒鹏那个大笨蛋背情诗的那天，您跟他说的话，我听到了。谢谢您帮我解释。”  
噢。  
原来是盖拉德丽尔委婉表白失败那次。想起由凯勒布里安口中曾说出各个版本的凯勒鹏如何过五关斩六将好不容易追到盖拉德丽尔，再对比眼前这个表白受挫的少女精灵，埃尔隆德觉得有点晕。领主嘿嘿干笑：“那不过是举手之劳。其实…其实凯勒鹏领主对你也喜爱的紧，就是，嗯，需要时间参悟。”  
盖拉德丽尔却很轻快：“我知道。我是精灵。我等的起。”  
寥寥几语，却情深意重。  
亭亭玉立的精灵少女从裙摆中拿出烁烁发光的水晶石块，捧在埃尔隆德面前：“这是一点感谢。埃尔隆德大人，请您一定收下，不然我过意不去。”  
埃尔隆德笑容都快僵了。无缘无故收盖拉德丽尔的礼他总觉得不踏实：“心意我收下了，礼物则不必。当真是举手之劳，不值得破费——”  
“给我收下。”盖拉德丽尔依然微笑着，眯起眼睛。“不然我，过，意，不，去。”  
这表情简直熟悉的太可怕了。这就是发飚的前兆啊！埃尔隆德面不改色，内心冷汗淋淋，赶紧拿起水晶收好。指尖碰到水晶石的一刻，他突然想到，他或许对水晶不在意，可却能转送他人。比如他的小精灵，瑟兰迪尔。  
小瑟兰看见这么漂亮的水晶石，蓝色的眼珠子直放光。“太——太太美了！”  
小精灵举着水晶凑近了看，越看越喜欢，还亲了一口。“老师我还正好缺一个这个颜色的纯透明水晶呢！您怎么舍得送我，您简直太——太太棒了！”  
埃尔隆德将小瑟兰迪尔抱了起来。小精灵很乖巧的搂住老师的脖子。  
“不是每个精灵都喜欢珠宝花石的，瑟兰。”他温和道，被瑟兰迪尔欣喜地模样逗笑了。  
“那不可能！”瑟兰迪尔紧紧搂着水晶石摇头。  
小鹿放风的时间差不多到了，鹿宝宝需要回去睡觉。瑟兰迪尔也是个不足百岁的小精灵，也该到了午觉时间。这大半月来小精灵午觉都是埃尔隆德抱回殿里，渐渐宫内其它官员也都知道埃尔隆德教师对这个漂亮骄纵的小孔雀喜爱有加。  
“怎么不可能。”埃尔隆德缓缓沿着草坪走，道：“再说就算是喜欢，如你这般程度的也是少见了。你说你正好缺这一色，你还有许多水晶石？你拿这些宝石要做什么？”  
小瑟兰还在欣赏水晶，将石块放到眼前向里望。  
埃尔隆德从另一面看去，就像看见了一只猫的眼瞳，还有一排金色睫毛组成的小扇子。  
他望着水晶一样珍贵的幼精灵，突然想到了什么，语气放软，轻声问：“是不是想要留着送给你的Nana？”  
天真的瑟兰总做着他的Nana有一天会回来找他的梦，这也是皇宫上下都知道的事。而他甚至能为了Nana的诞生辰礼物，拼死从大蜘蛛巢穴抢浆果为她装饰花环，这是只有埃尔隆德知道的事。  
想到这里，埃尔隆德的心软绵绵像棉花，表情也不由自主温软——  
小瑟兰一脸奇怪的看他：“这跟我Nana有什么关系？老师您能不能别瞎说？我可是要用宝石来装饰我的床的！”  
他变得很兴奋，神气活现的在埃尔隆德怀抱里站了起来，看向他：“您知道吗，我有好多好多宝石，比其它小精灵的总合都多！我要把它们都点缀在床上，这样我就可以每天都睡在宝石的怀抱里！”小精灵转了转蓝色眼珠：“您干嘛看起来这么僵硬。”  
埃尔隆德好半天才咳了咳：“没事，跟我预想的答案不太一样。”  
好吧。他还是把瑟兰迪尔脑补的太美好了。看来贪爱宝石这点是不可能洗白了。  
瑟兰迪尔没再追究，只是对埃尔隆德的乖巧的，甜甜的笑了：“虽然这块水晶不是最贵重的，可这是老师您送我的，而且很漂亮。我会把它摆在枕头边！”  
不知是不是因为兴奋，小精灵的脸粉扑扑的。漂亮的发光。  
埃尔隆德淡淡笑了：“好。”  
他没再松手，沿着草地回到正殿。小鹿回到了特意为它搭好的棚子。瑟兰迪尔正在挥手跟小鹿巴基做短暂告别，却看见了皇宫的通报官等在正殿前。通报官对埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔行礼，而后道：“埃尔隆德大人，国王宣见，想与您商讨春日庆典的舞会细节。”  
明霓国斯的习俗，一年一度的春日庆典，埃尔隆德记得在古书记载中读过一二。他绞尽脑汁想更多书中的内容，面上平稳：“好，我把小瑟兰送回殿内就随你进宫。”  
通报官对埃尔隆德笑：“好的。”两个大人跟着小瑟兰沿路往殿内走，通报官又道：“国王说了，期待您今年在开幕仪式上的悠扬歌声。”  
埃尔隆德又想起，古书中的确有提过，春日庆典载歌载舞，其中重要传统就是开幕式的一首祭祀歌。只不过书里可没提，这唱歌的人居然是自己。埃尔隆德是露西安的后人，大概他的时代，整个中土大陆，只有自己与养子阿拉贡还知晓原版本的《贝伦与露西安》了。他不知道自己歌声算好或坏，不过对于歌唱，埃尔隆德喜好也不过尔尔。  
可不论时空场合，既然是国王期许，总没有推托之理。  
于是埃尔隆德笑着寒暄，眼角却看见抱着他的小瑟兰迪尔猛然双目放光，看自己的眼神都不一样了！埃尔隆德的太阳穴跳了跳，希望是他多心……  
“老师，您还会唱歌啊！”小瑟兰踢了踢脚：“那唱歌哄我睡午觉吧！”

13 人贩子被指偏心

时值清晨，金发精灵瑟兰迪尔正拉扯双胞胎小精灵埃尔隆德与埃罗斯横穿这片森林。晚上下了淅沥沥小雨，瑟兰迪尔用树叶与枯枝为小精灵们做了一把伞。  
白日雨停，阳光穿透犹带湿意的斑驳树叶，落在一行精前方的道路。  
埃尔隆德走路很安静。他努力走在瑟兰迪尔身侧，与他并肩，时常因为步伐不一致而落后。小精灵抿抿唇，抬头望着金色的背影，不发一言只是继续行走。而另一个小精灵埃罗斯表现却截然不同。埃罗斯走啊，走啊，很快就累了。  
灰眼的小精灵委屈的想，他才大病初愈嘛，而且早上都没吃到肉，只吃了果子！  
埃罗斯上前拽拽哥哥的袖子。埃尔隆德回头看他，埃罗斯小声对哥哥说：“哥哥，我想念Ada和Nana的抱抱。现在都没有人抱我了，我走不动了。你说瑟兰迪尔能不能抱着我走？我很轻，他又那么高。”  
瑟兰迪尔走在前方，听见后面兄弟两个低声说话，狐疑的回头：“你们别打鬼主意啊，告诉你们，这座森林有很多可怕的怪兽专吃双胞胎精灵！”  
埃罗斯“哇！”了一声，害怕得捂住耳朵。  
埃尔隆德无语的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，回头握住埃罗斯的手臂，强迫弟弟把手臂放下。埃罗斯瘪着嘴巴，看见自己的手腕被埃尔隆德按在两侧。  
“埃罗斯。”埃尔隆德扳着稚嫩的脸：“就是因为Ada跟Nana都不在，所以你要懂事，不能再以前一样任性了。也许他们需要我们的帮助呢，你这样任性会拖累他们的。”  
埃罗斯听了埃尔隆德的话，嘴瘪成一条直线。小精灵停下脚步，不再跌跌撞撞的往前走，反而尖着声音对埃尔隆德道：“每次都是我任性，每次都是我不听话。哥哥你从来都不安慰我！”声音尖锐，语气却委屈非常。  
话音刚落，埃罗斯觉得自己实在是太累了。他已经走了一个早上了。他怀念Nana温软的怀抱还有轻柔的歌声，他想念家中花园的摇篮吊床，不远处的高树上还有百灵鸟啼叫。分明只是几日的光景，连阳光都一般明亮，却什么都变了。他失去了Nana，连哥哥也不再喜欢他了。只是不断的告诉他，他不听话。可是他真的累了啊！  
小精灵抽抽鼻子，没有忍住落了一滴眼泪。  
埃尔隆德见埃罗斯竟因此落泪，也显得不知所措：“你又要闹小孩脾气？”  
眼泪啪一声落在脚下的湿地，埃罗斯双目发红。听见埃尔隆德这样说，瘪瘪嘴，终于忍不住哇一声哭起来。  
森林有万物，千年古木，奇珍异兽，还有隐秘风声。  
可没有一样如孩童哭声这般清澈震耳。  
老精灵瑟兰迪尔原本就怀疑俩小的在身后搞鬼，一听见埃罗斯哭起来，朝天翻了一个白眼，呼出一口气，没好气地回头：“埃罗斯你又怎么了，昨天晚上不是才吃了半只鸡吗！”一回头就看见埃罗斯哭得鼻涕眼泪直流，可怜兮兮的像一只被欺负的小动物。  
而哥哥埃尔隆德苍白着一张小脸，抿着嘴唇，站在原地不动，只是盯着埃罗斯发脾气。  
埃罗斯抽泣着说话断断续续：“我——我走不动——了……我想要抱抱，我真的走不动了——可是哥哥，”  
小精灵偷偷瞄了一眼面无表情的小埃尔隆德，哭得更伤心了：“哥哥说我不听话——是个——任性的小精灵……”  
眼泪噼里啪啦的掉，精致的小脸被眼泪糊的乱七八糟。  
瑟兰迪尔这才意识到，他们大概已经徒步行走了一段时间。他自己是个成年精灵，身体也算健壮，更何况还是森林之王，在森林中徒步行走并不费力。可眼前的精灵宝宝就不能同日而语了。算算年纪，两个都不及百岁。莱戈拉斯未到百岁的时候，还不是成天赖在自己怀里，要不就是粘着大角鹿巴基。  
瑟兰迪尔可舍不得让儿子受一点的累。  
埃罗斯比莱戈拉斯那时候还小，说走不动了也未尝就是小孩子任性。更何况他大病初愈，前几日才历经高温发烧。  
瑟兰迪尔叹气，走到埃罗斯身边，弯腰握住他的手随便往小精灵脸上抹：“你好歹擦擦眼泪吧！一个男精灵哭成这样多叫人笑话啊，说吧，你想怎么办？”  
埃罗斯透着晶莹眼泪满目希望看他：“瑟兰迪尔你可以抱着我走吗！我很轻，你又这么高！”  
埃尔隆德本来抿唇看弟弟哭闹，并不作声，听见埃罗斯的要求忍不住又叫了一声：“埃罗斯，别胡闹。”  
瑟兰迪尔来回打量眼前的双生子。分明是一模一样的脸，一个天真烂漫什么都写在面上，一个却一副少年老成的神态。他曾不止一次怀疑过是不是埃尔隆德从出生便老了，现在瑟兰迪尔突然怀疑，是不是埃罗斯把所有的童心都据为己用了。  
心中不禁又是一软。  
辛达精灵一把捞起埃罗斯，将小精灵牢牢抱在怀里，语气却充满嫌弃：“告诉你啊我只能抱五分钟！你赶紧给我恢复体力！”  
埃罗斯受宠若惊，直到紧紧地拽住了瑟兰迪尔的头发，望向突然变得很远的地面，才意识到老精灵居然真的抱起了他。  
埃罗斯兴奋得不顾瑟兰迪尔躲闪亲了他侧脸一口，破涕为笑。瑟兰迪尔对小精灵道：“你这小家伙就会装可怜卖萌，真以为我看不出来吗？幸亏我菩萨心肠！这样才对嘛，森林不喜欢爱哭的小精灵。哭鼻子会变丑的。来，给爷笑一个。”  
埃罗斯奇怪的打量周围绿油油的叶子：“你怎么知道森林不喜欢爱哭的小精灵？”  
瑟兰迪尔嘿一声：“我能聆听到大树的声音。”  
精灵本就轻巧，孩童精灵更是几乎没有重量。瑟兰迪尔一手抱埃罗斯继续行走并不困难，脚步亦没有放慢。这下只余埃尔隆德一个尾随身后。他走的原本比埃罗斯快，如今弟弟跟瑟兰迪尔又都比他快出许多。  
小精灵握了握拳，跑着跟上，硬要走在瑟兰迪尔身侧。  
瑟兰迪尔低头对埃尔隆德微笑。是个很好看的笑容，有春天阳光的味道。  
“你不该这样。”埃尔隆德依旧严肃着一张小脸，平静的说：“别娇惯他，别纵容他。我们现在不同以往，身处险境，不能由他继续使小性子。他要学会自食其力，如果连走路这么简单的事都要寻求帮助，那么等遇到了真正困难，他莫不成事事都求你？”  
瑟兰迪尔不回答，歪了歪脑袋，继续对小埃尔隆德微笑。  
树木茂盛，长长的枝叶遮挡了眼前的去路。瑟兰迪尔抬起树枝，埃尔隆德会意弯腰走过。瑟兰迪尔由后而来，看见埃尔隆德尽量挺直的背影，看不见小精灵的表情，只是他的声音听起来闷闷的。“况且你刚刚才逼出蛇毒，伤也没好。”  
瑟兰迪尔眼睛一亮，绕到埃尔隆德前方去端详小精灵的脸色，沾沾自喜：“小祖宗，你刚才这话是在关心我？……你关心我？”  
埃尔隆德一直紧绷的小脸突然有了一丝裂缝。他张张嘴，最后低头没再说话，只是快步跑到瑟兰迪尔前方。辛达精灵对埃尔隆德脾性多少有点了解，也不戳破，只笑容不变心情大好，哼着古老辛达的歌谣漫步在湿泞的道路。  
埃罗斯当然不仅仅赖了五分钟的怀抱。  
很长一段路，直到他们跨越了一条浅浅的小溪，小精灵都圈住瑟兰迪尔脖子不愿松手。一开始小精灵还会装模作样跟瑟兰迪尔一起唱歌，后来发现跟不上索性安静下来，睁着滴溜溜的眼睛，四处观看森林景致。  
埃罗斯闹腾是天性，如今竟一声不吭，而且没有睡着，瑟兰迪尔觉得新鲜。  
“怎么不说话？”金发精灵趁机将头发都拢到另一边，免得被埃罗斯再撕扯掉好几根。埃罗斯噤起小小的鼻子，咧嘴笑：“我在试着聆听大树。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛：“那你听到了什么？”  
埃罗斯摇摇头：“什么都听不见，只有昆虫爬行的声音还有知了的叫声。”  
瑟兰迪尔想了想，对小精灵道：“你闭上眼用心跟大树打招呼。再试一次。”  
埃罗斯当成一场游戏，对瑟兰迪尔点点头，翘着嘴角闭上眼。瑟兰迪尔将两根手指藏进衣袍内，轻轻地画了一个符号。  
森林中就如埃罗斯所言，除却昆虫叫声，依旧安静如梭。  
埃罗斯却突然睁开了眼，满面兴奋。  
瑟兰迪尔正微笑望着他：“这回听见什么了吗？”  
埃罗斯兴奋得挥舞拳头：“我听见大树对我打招呼了！它还谢谢我不再哭了！”语调高昂，想来兴奋是真，不像说谎。  
这下连一直走在前方不肯回头看瑟兰迪尔的小埃尔隆德都被挑起了兴趣。  
小精灵停在原地等待瑟兰迪尔与弟弟追上，抬头看埃罗斯：“大树怎么说的？”  
埃罗斯见哥哥原本一直教训他，一旦涉及到新的知识事物，立刻不计前嫌的样子，优越的对哥哥扮了个鬼脸。“我听见大树沙沙的说，你好埃罗斯，谢谢你不再哭了！”  
瑟兰迪尔笑吟吟的道：“我曾告诉过你们。森林是有灵性的。它有喜怒哀乐，所以我们既然踏入这片土地，就要爱护这片土地。”  
埃罗斯不住点头。他现在对瑟兰迪尔所言已是毫无保留相信，将人贩子的黑历史忘得一干二净。埃尔隆德若有所思，又有些欲言又止。  
三人继续安静往前行。  
埃尔隆德跟着瑟兰迪尔身边，几次闭上眼睛，静心听去。  
什么都没有。大树沙沙只是风声，没有问候，哪怕是只言片语。埃尔隆德回忆埃罗斯步骤，微扬了扬头，面向树叶，再次闭上眼，将杂念排出，心中一片宁静。  
风声依旧，他聆听不到大树的声音。  
小精灵很有些失望的睁开灰色的眼。他做这个举动停下了脚步，待睁开眼，瑟兰迪尔已经抱着埃罗斯走出了一小段距离。  
埃尔隆德看见瑟兰迪尔嫌弃的表情，又看见精灵紧抱埃罗斯以防他摔落的有力手臂。  
这画面无端令他想起了Nana。埃洛斯总喜欢溺在母亲怀抱里，弟弟喜欢听母亲悠扬的歌声。母亲唱起歌时，清脆动听的就连树梢的百灵鸟都会欢快啼鸣。偶尔当Ada出海归来，他会牵着小埃尔隆德的手，走在前方。当他们领先一小段距离，Ada就会停下对埃尔隆德眨眼，佯装嫌弃地说：“我们要等Nana和弟弟追上来。家人最紧要的是不离不弃。”  
所以就算埃罗斯闹脾气哭叫不休时，Nana也不曾收回她的怀抱。她会抱着那个吵闹的小精灵，轻轻亲吻他的额头，用细瘦的手臂将他抱紧。  
就像瑟兰迪尔这般，分明噤着鼻子，却还是将埃罗斯整个圈进臂弯。  
他又握了握小小的拳头，抬腿追上他们。  
瑟兰迪尔感到袖口沉了沉，低头对上小埃尔隆德清灰透明的眼。小精灵正微微用力的拉他的袖子，见起了他的注意就收了力道。  
埃尔隆德抿抿嘴，终于还是小声说：“我也想要聆听大树。你能教我吗？”  
埃罗斯很高兴终于有一项技能是自己会而哥哥不会的，连忙弯下小身子：“哥哥我可以教你呀，很简单的！”  
埃尔隆德却摇摇头不理埃罗斯，抬头固执的看着瑟兰迪尔：“我想跟你学。”  
瑟兰迪尔缓缓挑起眉毛：“可是我刚才教埃罗斯，你就在身旁，已经听见了啊？”  
埃尔隆德望着精灵漂亮的蓝色眼睛，没出声，过一会小声说：“你怎么教的埃罗斯，你也得教我。不然你就是不公平，是偏心。Ada和Nana都说，我和埃洛斯不管哪里都是一样的，所以他们绝对不会偏心。好的大人都不偏心。”  
靠！  
明明一样的话非要说两次，这不是纯粹浪费时间和生命吗！虽然精灵的生命是永恒的，那也不能这么随便浪费啊！虽然他确实也没别的事情做！  
瑟兰迪尔被指责有偏心之嫌，很无奈的摇头晃脑：“我哪里偏心？我哪里偏心？我是中土大陆最正直刚正不阿的好精灵了！说我偏心简直是个笑话！哈哈哈！既然你也这么想学那就教你好了啊！”  
他不以为然，重复道：“你闭上眼用心跟大树打招呼。别用耳朵听回应，用心灵。”  
埃尔隆德听话的点点头，听话的闭上眼睛。埃罗斯连忙也闭上眼。  
看见两个小精灵全然无防备的样子，金发精灵展露温柔笑意，再次用两指凭空画了符号。片刻后埃尔隆德缓缓睁开眼睛，黑色的长长睫毛如蝶翼扇动。  
“听见了吗？”瑟兰迪尔犹带笑意问。  
埃尔隆德抬头对上精灵的目光。他听见了。听见大树的问候与夸奖。可就是因为他听见了……小精灵望着乐得手舞足蹈的弟弟。再看向这个笑意吟吟的辛达精灵。  
埃尔隆德小小的却总扳起来的脸突然露了一点笑意。  
“听见了。”小精灵轻轻说，然后微笑着对瑟兰迪尔道：“谢谢你瑟兰迪尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔当时就被这个千载难逢的笑容萌出了一脸老血。  
要知道虽然成长后的埃尔隆德也是个严肃的家伙，可是他从不吝啬自己如沐春风的笑容。眼前小的没有经历人情世故，还不懂微笑的多层含义。除却见到外人的礼貌笑意，他并不喜欢伪装。而对于瑟兰迪尔，更是礼貌的笑意都不曾交付。  
其实埃尔隆德笑起来，跟埃罗斯的确是很像的。  
终于像对兄弟了。  
瑟兰迪尔看着心花怒放，连连道：“不客气不客气！你们不哭不闹的时候还是很招人喜欢的。我是说招树喜欢，树愿意搭理你也就情有可原了！”  
小埃尔隆德唇边的微笑仍在，他迈开小步跟在瑟兰迪尔身侧，只是道：“好吧。那你替我谢谢大树。”  
瑟兰迪尔将手递给埃尔隆德：“这样一直追赶会不会累？你们兄弟其实都很轻，我抱你也不会吃力。要不你也上来吧。”  
小埃罗斯在瑟兰迪尔怀里对小埃尔隆德招手：“哥哥，上来陪我吧。这样我们两个都不用走了！”埃洛斯悄悄对埃尔隆德使眼色，正如瑟兰迪尔所言，是个撒娇装可怜的小精灵。  
埃尔隆德看了看眼前的手。  
然后小精灵缓缓地推开它，抬起头，对上瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。“我不会累。”埃尔隆德很认真道，每一个字都说得很有力。“你如果想的话，只需花精力照顾埃罗斯就够了。”  
他静默一阵，后而道：“当你们两个都累了的时候，我会照顾你们两个。”  
瑟兰迪尔知道埃尔隆德大概是个认真的过分的精灵。  
一直都是。  
而当他未满百岁，说出这样类似承诺的话，瑟兰迪尔却不知作何反应。他分明还只是个这么小的孩子。金发精灵笑着点了点小埃尔隆德的鼻尖，搂紧怀里的那个，大步往前走。若他曾为了顾忌埃尔隆德而慢下脚步，那么此刻瑟兰迪尔却反加快了速度，按照自己的步伐前进。埃尔隆德却丝毫不气馁。  
他站在原地，望着精灵的每一个脚印，像把它们全部记在了心里，然后坚决地跑上前，与瑟兰迪尔并肩而行。

14 假想情敌（上）

埃尔隆德这几日总有错觉，小瑟兰一直在用诡异的目光盯自己。  
倒不是说埃尔隆德自我感觉太良好，可瑟兰迪尔双眸冰蓝瞳仁黝黑，本来就像猫。紧盯埃尔隆德时眼睛里闪烁的光活像小猫锁定势在必得的猎物。  
埃尔隆德发誓，有时在光下，小瑟兰迪尔的眼仁都要竖起来了。  
明霓国斯的宫廷教师被盯得如坐针毡。瑟兰迪尔鬼主意多，总把别人折腾得够呛。不论大的小的，埃尔隆德可谓深有体会。  
其实宫廷的教师已经猜到一二了；自从知晓埃尔隆德有歌唱之赋，小瑟兰望着老师的眼神就各种变幻莫测。  
于是埃尔隆德开始躲！  
下了课就周旋在各种宫廷琐事与人之间，冷汗直流的制造各种忙碌假象。他对唱歌本就不热衷，绝不想因为小瑟兰一时图鲜就被他逼着开喉。正好距离春日庆典还有半月余，宫廷里热闹的紧，埃尔隆德与其它官员一同操办庆典，小瑟兰理所应当的不能粘着埃尔隆德。毕竟他还是个幼精灵，而大人有公事要办。  
这日正逢日落，埃尔隆德将一日事宜打理完毕，正徒步走出宫殿，经过凉亭偶遇了盖拉德丽尔。  
说起来领主也觉奇怪，他穿越回来千方百计想回到自己的时空都未果，倒是这岳父岳母，连连不断地偶遇再偶遇，他几乎怀疑一切不是那么偶然了。  
盖拉德丽尔年轻时虽然气势已起，可全无历经风雨后的历练，为人狡黠聪慧，又喜露笑颜，是非常受欢迎的妙龄精灵。  
埃尔隆德在宫廷之中偶有听闻，虽说盖拉德丽尔不是明霓国斯的精灵，是个到访长住的诺多，但追求者不在少数，不少明霓国斯优秀的年轻男精灵都对其表露好感。事与愿违，偏偏他们都不入盖拉德丽尔的眼。久而久之各位也都略通一二，她早就心有所属。至于是谁，埃尔隆德当然早就在千百年后作弊的知道了答案。  
穿过凉亭，见盖拉德丽尔一手捧茶，一手捧书，还在念诗。她的声音诚如凯勒鹏所言，清脆响亮，吐字清晰，甚是悦耳。  
“我知道我的心会像一朵花那样开放，也知道有你的泉边，我的生命能把自己充盈。”  
盖拉德丽尔轻叹，放下诗集，抬头看见正想悄然隐去的埃尔隆德。“埃尔隆德大人，”  
少女轻笑：“怎么见了我反倒转身走了？枉我还曾赠您一块水晶呢。”  
埃尔隆德只好转身对盖拉德丽尔微笑：“我见你念诗好兴致，不欲扰你雅兴。”  
盖拉德丽尔曾被埃尔隆德撞破过她对凯勒鹏的隐晦告白，索性也不矜持。女精灵将书本放下，神色之间隐露烦忧：“我何来雅兴？我背这些诗左右都是徒劳，最后还不是对牛弹琴。我苦心背了一个晚上，人家都不听内容。只管说好诗好诗，好个大头鬼！”  
埃尔隆德回想起上次凯勒鹏的反应，赶紧绷住表情：“你是个这么聪明的精灵，何不想想，对牛弹琴本身就是错的，你得对症下药。”  
盖拉德丽尔疑惑抬眼，真难想象千百年后无往不胜的女战神还曾露出如此困惑的神情。  
埃尔隆德也不知这话当不当讲。  
他不想太蓄意撮合这对姻缘以免影响历史轨迹，又担心若自己袖手旁观，势必会影响将来的凯勒布里安，只好小心沉吟道：“有些人说话喜欢兜圈，有些人说话直来直往。你与其念诗作词，何不直接一点告诉他你的想法？其实你暗示至此，心中应早有分寸，他对你也有情意，只是不善表达又总被你搅得一头雾水。”  
尤其凯勒鹏这样正事上还算稳妥，情感关系处理慢半拍的精灵，恐怕应付不来盖拉德丽尔小聪明的明示暗示。女精灵侧头思考，未了笑笑。埃尔隆德的建议未必不可行。只是……  
“埃尔隆德大人，您怎知他或许对我有意呢？我暗示数次他都无动于衷，也许是我表错了情。”话到此，盖拉德丽尔流露一些落寞，低头盯着自己的诗集。  
埃尔隆德不置可否的笑了笑：“这只能说是当局者迷，旁观者清了。”  
夕阳正好，壶中犹有半壶热茶。盖拉德丽尔对埃尔隆德十分尊敬，便留他品半杯清茶。  
埃尔隆德不好屡次躲避推脱，便索性坐下，两人对茶聊天。  
长廊拐角处出现了一个小小的金色的身影。  
小瑟兰迪尔在弓箭课结束后便蹦蹦跳跳地去堵埃尔隆德老师，左找右找都没找见，正气馁打算回家对小鹿巴基诉苦，正好在长廊寻到了埃尔隆德。精灵宝宝小声欢呼，躲在亭廊的高柱之后，悄悄前进，蓝色眼珠又露出了令埃尔隆德十分不安的狩猎迷光。  
天色已是不早了。夕阳的余光落在瑟兰迪尔之上，将小精灵照得恍如一个金色的小团子。  
他离得近了些，便听见了两个大精灵之间的谈话。  
盖拉德丽尔轻抿了一口茶，放下茶杯笑吟吟道：“埃尔隆德大人，有个问题我一直都好奇，就是不知道当问不当问。”  
埃尔隆德对待岳母不论何时那都是客气万分的，连忙道：“你直问便是。”  
女精灵露出少见的少女八卦，望着宫廷的教师：“您一直是位称职的教师，也是位高明的宫廷御医。我身边许多朋友对您也多多少少抱有……好感……您一直不曾言谈，不知道您有无意中人？”  
意中人……就是喜欢的人吗！  
小瑟兰尖尖的耳朵突然动了动。幼精灵抱着柱子，小心翼翼再小心翼翼的往前凑。他不知道为什么，但是心好像跳得更快了。小瑟兰睁大蓝蓝的眼睛想看清楚埃尔隆德的神情。  
埃尔隆德微微一愣，不知是意外于盖拉德丽尔的问题，或是对提问他的这个人。  
未来的岳母大人询问自己是否有意中人，世事果真奇妙。  
灰眼精灵眼中一闪而过的惊愕很快平复下来，他平静地放下茶杯，道：“……有。”  
有！  
小瑟兰不知何时已经紧握了拳头。  
盖拉德丽尔笑容更大，这回是真来了兴趣：“从不曾听您提过，是什么样的精灵？”  
她顿了顿，又道：“想必是很优秀的精灵，如此当算匹配。”  
不远处的精灵宝宝止住呼吸，紧张兮兮的望着自己的老师。小瑟兰迪尔脑袋里乱糟糟的，不断重播埃尔隆德说‘有’。原来他是有喜欢的精灵。老师有喜欢的精灵了。  
会是谁啊……  
万一……万一他说自己怎么办？  
天啊！小瑟兰迪尔想，如果老师说了自己的名字，那他要怎么办，还继续躲下去吗？还是要跑出去给老师一个拥抱？说起来埃尔隆德老师对自己这么好，总是举高高还有抱抱…肯定就是喜欢他了吧，他对待别的小精灵都没有这么好的……  
什么样的精灵？  
埃尔隆德若有所思地望着远处，似乎是第一次直面思考这个问题。也不知想到什么，他唇边泛起了一抹温柔笑意，点点头：“是很优秀。……聪明，坚韧，自信，强大。不像我总什么都好犹豫三分，他处事雷厉风行，常常事倍功半。我钦佩他，如我爱他。”  
他停了半刻，语气叹了叹：“有时我觉得，我配不起他。”  
残留夕阳的光落在埃尔隆德眼中，他的眸子清浅呈现一种半透明色泽，盖拉德丽尔能清楚看见双目中的星点暗淡。这位精灵能让埃尔隆德如此赞不绝口，却又难掩落寞。  
她小心开口：“他可是皇宫中人——？”  
埃尔隆德微笑不变，只是摇头：“他不在这里。他回到了自己的家乡。”  
盖拉德丽尔一愣，想要制止自己却又按耐不住好奇：“……很远吗？”  
远吗？再远的距离，即使是在海的尽头，世界的另一个边角，都依旧能够书信往来。不管是只言片语，哪怕仅是大绿林的一片叶子，春日最后一朵梧桐花，只要有一星半点他的气息……埃尔隆德似乎出了神，不断摩挲着茶杯，半响才回过神来。  
远吗。  
他对年轻的女精灵微笑，眉目间有一缕失落：“太远了。”  
盖拉德丽尔隐约看出自己戳到了痛处，不好再追问，低头安静喝茶。  
埃尔隆德回过神来，见天色不早，茶也见底，正要起身告辞，却见盖拉德丽尔睁大眼睛。女精灵禁不住笑起来，露出了两个漂亮的梨窝。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你躲什么，见到你的头发了！”少女站起来，双手掐腰，上前把使劲想要往柱子后面躲避的小精灵瑟兰迪尔揪了出来。  
小精灵正咬着嘴唇，一脸气愤难奈的样子，也不知因何生气。  
埃尔隆德一直背对石柱，听闻瑟兰迪尔一直在暗，也觉意外。  
把小精灵从柱子后逮出来，近看才发现他憋红着脸显然气的不轻，连耳朵都红得充血了。  
盖拉德丽尔不禁笑了：“谁惹到你了，看把你气的。说出来我给你作主，躲在柱子后面听人说话算什么，鬼鬼祟祟的，不像精灵的样子！”  
瑟兰迪尔失望又生气（然而他自己都说不上来为什么会又气又难过），抬头看见埃尔隆德老师跟往常一般，似笑非笑的望着自己，心中更不是滋味。  
“哼。”瑟兰迪尔存心不愿让埃尔隆德好过，伸出胖嘟嘟的小手指向他：“因为老师一直在躲我，都不肯见我，所以我才生气。如果我跑了出来，老师又要躲了。”  
小精灵想了想又连忙补充：“你以为我很想听你们讨论什么跑掉的精灵吗？谁有兴趣听！”  
盖拉德丽尔觉得奇怪：“埃尔隆德大人为什么要躲你？”  
小精灵嘟起嘴：“你问他啊，我也不知道！”  
埃尔隆德连忙收起了笑容，心想得赶紧把盖拉德丽尔支开。万一瑟兰迪尔脾气一上来，非要哭闹自己在盖拉德丽尔面前给他唱歌听，到时候纵是万般不愿却也看不得小精灵掉眼泪，可如何是好？  
灰眼精灵站起身来，走到小精灵面前握住他的手。意外的是瑟兰迪尔乖乖的由他握住了，并没有挣开。  
他望了盖拉德丽尔一眼。  
也许聪明的人总是有这点好处，仅一个眼神有时就能传达意思。  
盖拉德丽尔点点头，笑道：“我得早些歇息，明天还要起早温书呢。小瑟兰，下次带糖给你吃，你要乖乖的别闹脾气哦。”  
瑟兰迪尔虽然是个调皮捣蛋鬼，可是盖拉德丽尔打从心底疼爱这个漂亮光鲜的小精灵。  
待盖拉德丽尔的身影远去，埃尔隆德望了望天色。已经暗了。  
他弯身把精灵宝宝抱起。  
小瑟兰如刚才一般听话的被抱了起来，只是背着脸不看埃尔隆德，还是一副气鼓鼓的模样。埃尔隆德心知，自己之所以会躲就是怕对小精灵心软，既然没躲过去，他是见不得小瑟兰迪尔这么失魂落魄的。  
“告诉我你在生什么气？如果是因为我的话，我怎么才能让你消气？”埃尔隆德为自己飞奔而去的原则惋惜，将小精灵紧抱在怀里，回身坐在凉亭中。  
太阳落下了，明亮的夜空有灿烂星光。  
明霓国斯大概是精灵失落文明中最美丽的一个国度。  
这里四季如春，连阴雨都下得少。每个夜晚都天清气爽，星光璀璨耀眼。  
瑟兰迪尔噘着嘴不肯说话。原本若是埃尔隆德松口，他无论如何软硬兼施都打算磨埃尔隆德给他唱首歌听，可听了他与盖拉德丽尔之间的话，小瑟兰突然就心情全无了。  
这么好的埃尔隆德老师，他其实已经有了一个心爱的精灵。  
他还觉得自己配不上他。  
小瑟兰趴在理石桌上，露出一双蓝眼睛看星光，不出一点声音。  
这下埃尔隆德是真不明所以了。他在中土被人尊称一声‘智者’，在明霓国斯又为人师长，不论其他，察言观色的本事是有的。可瑟兰迪尔的情绪总似风雨，埃尔隆得总也猜不准确。比如此刻，林谷的领主一点也不知道小家伙在闹什么别扭。  
灰眼精灵把怀抱里香香软软的小精灵抱紧了一些。他的怀抱不管何时都很暖，且稳。  
金发的小精灵窝在臂弯里，聆听夜晚微风吹过的声音。  
而后是一段缓缓道来的歌声。  
“……The leaves were long, the grass was green,   
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,   
And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering.   
Tinúviel was dancing there To music of a pipe unseen,   
And light of stars was in her hair, And in her raiment glimmering……”  
那是一段从未听过的，轻缓悦耳的歌谣。  
瑟兰迪尔回头。  
埃尔隆德的声音并不如小精灵想象般那样完美无缺。相反它似乎有点太低沉了。声线太低，唱什么都平添一份沧桑，也许连哄精灵宝宝睡觉的童谣他都能唱出伤感与岁月。  
埃尔隆德没有望向小瑟兰，清浅的目光微抬不知在看什么。夜里的晚风吹过，除了低缓的歌声，没有其它动静。小精灵望了老师一会，突然伸出肉嘟嘟的小手，碰了碰埃尔隆德的鬓角。埃尔隆德敛目，见小精灵睁着漂亮的眼睛看他。  
“老师，您在看什么？”  
埃尔隆德止住吟唱，清灰的目光向上，遥望满天星辰。“我在想我的父亲，我的母亲。”  
小瑟兰收回触碰埃尔隆德鬓角的手。他随师长的视线，抬头看见多瑞亚斯永恒不变的灿烂星辰。“父亲？母亲？”  
埃尔隆德缓缓笑了，不无自豪。“我的父亲是一名伟大的航海家。他勇敢坚韧，无所惧怕。我的母亲温柔美丽，乐善好施。在老师很小，很小的时候，母亲会抱着我在花园里的吊床上轻摇，她轻声唱着的，就是这首歌谣……”  
小瑟兰听得入迷，不禁问道：“他们在哪里？”  
埃尔隆德笑容未变，对上小瑟兰的目光：“母亲化作一只纯白如天鹅的海鸟，父亲他是天际最白亮闪烁的星星。他们虽然不在老师身边，可他们一直远远伴着我，千百昼夜。”  
“星星……”孩子望向夜空。“是哪一颗呢？”  
埃尔隆德渐觉悲伤。他要如何告诉这么小的瑟兰迪尔，现在的夜空还不会出现埃兰迪尔的星光。多瑞亚斯的每一颗星星都还如此明亮。这是个欢喜，纯洁的国度，邪恶的爪牙还未能破坏美丽安所庇佑的这片土地。  
他源于贡多林的父亲埃兰迪尔，他源于多瑞亚斯的母亲，都还未出世。  
埃尔隆德慈爱的摸摸小瑟兰的耳朵：“哪一颗都不是。以后当你看见，你就会明白。”  
小精灵有一阵子没有动静。埃尔隆德觉奇怪，敛目看去。  
小瑟兰双手托着腮帮，神情落寞，小声地说：“说起母亲，我还没有见过我的Nana呢。”  
埃尔隆德动作一滞，心中顿时也觉难过。  
湖蓝的眼有星星点点的湿润，小瑟兰不愿叫埃尔隆德瞧见，低头抠弄自己的手指。  
“许多大人精灵们都告诉我，我的Nana是多瑞亚斯唯一的凡雅精灵。他们说我的头发就像她的，是阳光的颜色。可我知道Nana一定比我美的多了，她自己一个人从维林诺返航回贝尔兰找Ada，不会有其它精灵比她更加勇敢了。”  
“盖拉德丽尔姐姐也说，即使在维林诺，Nana也是受喜爱的精灵，因为她学什么都快，她又很温柔。美丽安王后曾告诉我，有一首歌谣是她与Nana共同创作的，在我出生以前，她们会在春日的第一场雨后，雨过天晴时，轻声合唱，一起祈福于多瑞亚斯。”  
小瑟兰小声说：“我不明白，为什么Ada说她去了很远的地方，Nana却从不回来看我。”  
埃尔隆德一时不知如何回答。  
瑟兰迪尔的母亲去向成谜，别说埃尔隆德也未见过，他就连听都未听精灵王瑟兰迪尔提及过。别说小精灵，只怕是就连欧罗菲尔也寻她不到。生死未卜，对生命永恒的一对精灵爱侣来说，又未尝不是一场茫茫无期的折磨等待呢。  
他轻轻按揉着小精灵的脖子，将叹息咽下。  
小瑟兰似也不需埃尔隆德回答，小孩子的脑筋转得快，他的想法已经转到的其它地方。“埃尔隆德老师，您爱的精灵是不是也跟我一样的？”  
不及百岁的瑟兰迪尔，也许这问题词不达意，却着实令埃尔隆德一惊。  
一样？何止是一样？领主有些犯难，想了想轻声问：“一样？”  
小瑟兰闷闷道：“像我Nana那样，跑去了很远的地方，都不会再回来了。”  
埃尔隆德一时语塞。自然是跟瑟兰迪尔母亲不同，甚至严格来算，‘跑走’的大概是自己。黑发的成年精灵微微一叹，沉吟道：“他…他没有跑。只是去了一个很远的地方。”  
金发的小精灵却不依不饶，甚至声音沾了些尖锐：“那若是他不回来了呢？”  
埃尔隆德伸手，动作轻柔的抚过小精灵的金色发辫。  
温润的眼眸变得悠远，明霓国斯的这位宫廷教师唇边含着一丝浅淡的笑意，没有立即回答，只是低声吟唱。  
“There Beren came from mountains cold, And lost he wandered under leaves,And where the Elven-river rolled He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves, And her hair like shadow followin……”  
瑟兰迪尔问若是他不回来了呢。埃尔隆德却不知如何作答。  
他的瑟兰迪尔不在这里；这个不属于他的时空，国度与世界。这里的空气依旧是香甜的，这里的天空永远放晴，这里是美梦一般的明霓国斯。天堂一般的美好的地方。仅存在瑟兰迪尔回忆中，属于历史的地方。  
他的瑟兰迪尔不会回来。  
埃尔隆德轻柔摩挲着小瑟兰细软的发丝，终于轻声道“……他不会来的。我得去找他。”手掌中的精灵异常安静。埃尔隆德低头，却见小瑟兰迪尔已经靠着他的手臂睡了过去。  
小小的精灵玩劲大，闹劲大，累得也快。才钻进怀抱没一会就沉沉睡着了。只是嘴角下拉，看起来居然是一幅委委屈屈的样子，不甚开心。  
金色的细发恍若在淡淡发光，埃尔隆德活像抱了一米阳光。  
灰眼的老精灵将小家伙搂紧，亲了亲他尖尖的耳朵。他意识到怀抱里的小瑟兰是自己永远不会相信的天真烂漫，甚至还会露出红苹果的甜甜笑意。小精灵会开心奔跑，粘腻撒娇，是闪耀得可爱得连盖拉德丽尔都皱不起眉。  
他不冰冷。不尖锐。不孤高。  
可就是抱着这闪闪发光的他，埃尔隆德却突然很想念，很想念他的精灵王。  
他的瑟兰迪尔。

15 假想情敌 （下）

路过森林深处一汪清泉，一老两小打算暂停路程稍作休整。  
距离上一条溪水已是数天之前，精灵都是好干净的生灵，尽管三个精灵没人点破，可都开始觉得自己脏了。如今有水源，怎能不好好利用！瑟兰迪尔还没来得及宣布要脱衣洗澡，埃罗斯已经麻溜的落地把自己脱了个精光。小精灵也不嫌害臊，直接在岸边摆好姿势跳入池中。实话说埃罗斯水性还是不错的，跳水姿势也很正宗，看来不愧有个航海家Ada。未满五十岁的时候肯定没少在海上撒野。  
瑟兰迪尔开始脱自己的外袍，回头吆喝埃尔隆德：“埃尔隆德，一起吧？趁这水还是纯天然，没被你弟弟污染！”老精灵现在纯粹是把小埃尔隆德当孩子养了。也许没有疼莱戈拉斯那么放在心尖上的疼，不过好歹也是在拉扯照顾的小东西。  
要是对上几千年后的林谷领主，瑟兰迪尔大概不会随随便便来一句‘一起洗’吧。不论结果是不是相同，洗得过程铁定是不同的！  
埃尔隆德也知资源缺乏容不得他红脸。小精灵走到一块大石后，将衣服脱下整齐的折叠好。他动作称不上快，等慢吞吞的从石块后出来，人贩子瑟兰迪尔早已经进了清泉，跟埃罗斯欢快的游到了一起。  
小精灵埃罗斯头上翘了一缕呆毛。密林中阳光从树叶边角照到他的脸上，在水中扑腾的埃罗斯熟练犹如一尾鱼。瑟兰迪尔正在洗头发。他是很讨厌自己的长发的，总是恨不得剪了拉倒。首先他是个男精灵，不懂为何别的物种性别为男都是短发，精灵非要梳长发。  
其次长头发容易被埃罗斯这种熊孩子拽着不放当把柄，而且洗得时候还麻烦。  
不过小时候欧罗菲尔不让剪，之后倒是埃尔隆德说留长了好看。  
老精灵靠在岸边，一边与头发抗争，一边嘱咐埃罗斯小心点溪水里搞不好有食人鱼。  
埃尔隆德自己游到一角，迅速效率的清洗，很快就干干净净的了。  
之后小精灵游到了埃罗斯身边。埃罗斯同样亦在洗头发，动作不比瑟兰迪尔温柔多少。埃尔隆德甚至怀疑身边要是有把剪子，弟弟跟瑟兰迪尔都能立刻宣布出家。  
“坐好，别动。”小精灵这样嘱咐弟弟，而后手指熟练的穿过埃罗斯的黑色发丝。埃罗斯觉得被人伺候洗头不管是Ada，Nana抑或是哥哥，都是一种享受，连忙笑嘻嘻的回头抱了抱小埃尔隆德。“谢谢哥哥！”  
埃尔隆德没有回答，他很认真地替埃罗斯清洗头发；他们没有角皂只有清水，只能确保每一缕发梢都洗到，并且不会打结，也不让弟弟被拽的疼。  
埃罗斯顺着水波游到了瑟兰迪尔身边，哼着一首精灵童谣，开始管不住自己的手。  
小精灵伸出白嫩嫩的手，又又又摸上了瑟兰迪尔的发丝。  
老精灵反应过来一下跳了起来，露出一大片雪白的胸膛。“你把你的魔爪拿开，你再拽我头发我把你手指剁了！”  
埃罗斯揉揉眼睛，分外不解：“为什么嘛，瑟兰迪尔，我看你的头发好看才摸的。你看我都不去摸哥哥的头发。”  
小埃尔隆德在埃罗斯身后，一声不吭继续替他清洗头发，抬眼看了一眼瑟兰迪尔。  
空气里有午后的暖意，眼前的老精灵裸露了上半身，以前埃尔隆德没注意，近了看才看见几道狰狞的长长刀疤。金发精灵的肤色雪白，那刀疤就异常刺眼。  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼：“少来了，都是头发都一样烦，你这么喜欢你多长点。”  
“不要！”埃罗斯捂住耳朵，又凑近瑟兰迪尔，非要抱住他的手臂。  
泉水温度适宜，即使洗完了泡着也很舒服，瑟兰迪尔与埃罗斯都不打算离开。埃尔隆德将埃罗斯的头发顺好，望了望靠着岸边眯眼打盹的老精灵，安静游了上去。  
他碰碰瑟兰迪尔的手臂，灰眼睛流露着少许腼腆。  
瑟兰迪尔睁眼，小埃尔隆德迟疑了两秒，指指他的头发：“你想的话，我也可以帮你洗。我帮你把结缕顺，不会疼。”  
瑟兰迪尔在午后的阳光下慢慢的拉起唇角。  
金发精灵对上小埃尔隆德的眼睛。小埃尔隆德努力与他平视，虽然年纪轻轻可瑟兰迪尔已经能隐约看出林谷领主的一些影子。可就因为年纪太轻，瑟兰迪尔看到更多的是忐忑不安与……期待？  
瑟兰迪尔似笑非笑的望着小精灵，见那期待明明灭灭闪烁，片刻后向后靠了靠：“不用。我自己已经洗完了。”  
埃尔隆德退回弟弟身边，稍微低了头。“哦。”小精灵平静的回答，虽然听起来无端的没精打采。  
瑟兰迪尔向双生子泼了一波水，埃罗斯尖叫起来躲在埃尔隆德身后，只露出一边眼睛偷看金发精灵。瑟兰迪尔享受这难得的惬意打量眼前一模一样的精灵宝宝。他从未见过埃罗斯；仅存的一些印象皆有埃尔隆德口述。埃尔隆德嘴里努门诺尔的开国国王是位性情中人；行侠仗义，满腔热血。不知长大的埃罗斯是何模样，眼前的分明就是个喜欢装傻卖萌喜爱撒娇的可爱小家伙。  
瑟兰迪尔突的伸手碰了碰埃尔隆德的尖耳朵：“埃尔隆德，你的耳朵比弟弟尖一些啊。”  
小埃尔隆德点点头，没有作答。倒是埃罗斯又凑了上去，一同碰哥哥的尖耳朵。“是的。Ada跟Nana说了，哥哥好像比我更通精灵的灵性一点，所以耳朵会更尖一点！可是除了耳朵我们真的都是一模一样的，瑟兰迪尔你看！”  
精灵宝宝扮了一个鬼脸，又伸出魔爪强行拉扯埃尔隆德扮了一个相同的鬼脸。  
瑟兰迪尔嘿嘿笑了一声，对埃罗斯眨眨眼：“你们分明血脉相同，岂有比你更通灵性的道理？一定是你偷懒，什么都靠你哥哥，才会耳朵越来越圆，就快变成人类了！”  
金发老精灵说这话的初衷原本是打算威慑一下埃罗斯。莱戈拉斯小时候不乖时瑟兰迪尔就用会变成人类吓唬他，把金发小精灵吓得鼻涕眼泪往外冒，粘着Ada求他不要变人类。小时候莱戈拉斯多香多软啊，谁知道长大了不止熊还胳膊肘往外拐。在森林打蜘蛛刷怪都比陪自己的时间多！  
令瑟兰迪尔吃惊的是，听了这话埃尔隆德与埃罗斯都无大反应。  
埃罗斯甚至还笑着挠挠自己的耳朵：“做人类很好啊，做人类有什么不好，我跟哥哥说好了将来选择作人类的。”  
这回被威慑的是瑟兰迪尔了。  
他眼前的两个小精灵可是明霓国斯最后一条血脉啊！强大的美丽安王后，美丽的露西安公主的唯一后人！凡雅，诺多，辛达这么多炫酷的身份由他们选，他们要做人类？是不是与生俱来血统高贵的精灵都非要作一通才算数！再说了辛达的王族已濒临灭亡，当初明霓国斯残留下来的唯一王族一系就是眼前的两个精灵，瑟兰迪尔心底对埃尔隆德一直有个小揪揪的。他分明可以选择作辛达光复明霓国斯，却偏要选择作了诺多精灵。  
结果呢他弟弟果然比他还疯……除了自己这世上还有正常精灵吗！  
瑟兰迪尔难以置信的看埃尔隆德。小精灵虽然没附和弟弟，却也没否认。  
这下子瑟兰迪尔是完全都不能淡定了。他觉得实在很有必要给眼前两个家伙上一课，完全公正毫无偏见的谈谈各个种族的好坏。  
“人类！”瑟兰迪尔仰天深叹：“人类只能活大概几十年你们知道吗，然后就化成尘土烟消云散，尸骨无存。几十年啊，有时候我睡一觉都几百年。”  
埃罗斯眼睛滴溜溜的转着：“不管做精灵或者做人类烦恼都很多，早点死又没什么。”  
这是个小精灵该有的态度吗！他一定需要心理辅导！瑟兰迪尔痛心疾首，又听小埃尔隆德在一旁文艺感叹道：“生命不在乎长短，生如夏花绚烂，死如秋叶静美。”  
“静你个头。”瑟兰迪尔没好气。“做人类有什么好，先不提寿命苦短，人类从小就辛劳。他们脆弱弱小，被各种其他族群欺负，常年奔波在外。然后他们还穷！你想吃肉？那你最好别做人类了他们向来都是被吃的！你想穿帅气的衣服，人类就只有破洞长褂！而且还没知识没文化，语言发展全都靠抄我们精灵！”  
老精灵深谙世道的感叹：“你们做人类的话，真是委屈了。依我看啊，人类真是只比作矮人好一点了。因为矮人综上缺点都有，而且还矮！还贪！”  
小埃尔隆德正在把自己的头发拧干，斜眼看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，对于他毫不留情十分过分的诋毁没作评价。小埃罗斯硬挂着瑟兰迪尔的手臂，听到不能吃肉反要被吃他就有点崩溃了。“瑟兰迪尔！”小精灵害怕的说：“那怎么办，我还以为做人类是最轻松的呢！那做什么才轻松？”  
瑟兰迪尔再次嘿嘿一声，高贵优雅的微微抬起下巴：“自然是做精灵。迈雅要掌管中土太多琐事，太辛苦。而且迈雅估计你们也选不了。太高级了还不够格。不过就算是做精灵嘛，也是有学问的。好心提醒你们，千万不是什么精灵都能选！”  
埃罗斯搂上瑟兰迪尔的脖子，紧张的问：“什么精灵不能选！”  
波光潋滟，埃尔隆德放在泉水中的手指游过了一条不惧怕精灵的小鱼。小精灵回头看了一眼漂亮的鱼尾，耳边听见瑟兰迪尔神秘兮兮的道：“首先不能做凡雅，因为凡雅都已经西渡了，现在中土大陆根本没剩几个。你想，你做凡雅到时候肯定是会被人盯上的，能力越大责任越大，到时候肯定是会摊上事的。上的山多终遇虎，总被碰瓷也够心烦意乱了。”  
埃罗斯使劲点头，拉扯埃尔隆德的袖子要他一起听：“好，不做凡雅，不做凡雅！”  
瑟兰迪尔悄悄握了握拳：“……其次也不能做诺多。”  
他清了清嗓子，似乎说的话令他多少不安：“诺多精灵一贯都是道貌岸然，总是自觉高精一等；他们自居文人，喜好宝藏花石，可生性顽固易入魔障，且亲疏过淡。你想你们都有诺多的血统，依旧难逃亲族屠杀，再想想你们Naneth如今下落不明，怎么能做诺多呢？诺多罪证数之不清，可我最看不惯的就是他们文绉绉看不起别精的样子！”  
埃罗斯想到Nana，眼里顿时入了泪花。“好，不做诺多，不做诺多！”  
小埃尔隆德抬眼看瑟兰迪尔，若有所思：“照你的逻辑，我们岂不是只能选择辛达？”  
瑟兰迪尔连忙见缝插针：“对啊！就是辛达！首先你想，你们两个可都是辛达皇室的后人。你选择做了辛达就等于是我们的皇族啊，立刻有大把追随者！至少我肯定是对你们鞠躬尽瘁的！当初明霓国斯被黑暗侵袭举国灭亡，我们辛达精灵从此无家可归，一点寄托全都在光复明霓国斯了，你们就是最后的稻草啊！再说了生物学上来讲你们辛达血统最多，不明白自己去拿根树枝画个家谱！”  
埃罗斯却兴致缺缺：“可是光复明霓国斯，听起来好辛苦啊……”  
瑟兰迪尔顺了顺小精灵的头发，对他笑了笑。这份笑容不甚洒脱，竟隐约含了说不出的伤感与凄切。“当然辛苦。”  
金发精灵低了低头，不知在想什么：“知道吗……明霓国斯是个天堂般美好的地方。你们没有见过，我现在也只有很偶尔，很偶尔在梦里才回得去了。才能回忆起那里的天，空气，还有……”  
精灵抬起头，眼中些许的脆弱已经不见，眸中依然是熟悉的嘲讽：“辛达精灵好客热情，我们喜爱自然，与天地为友。我们直来直往，说话做事不懂兜圈，这样做人不是最简单？你看那凡雅，不屑于留恋中土，早早舍弃这个世界的美好。你再看那诺多，交谈如猜谜，心思比针密，难道这样互相猜疑就不累么？”  
埃罗斯靠在瑟兰迪尔的臂弯上点头：“你这样说听起来是挺累的。怎么办啊，瑟兰迪尔，我不知道该选择什么了。”  
瑟兰迪尔见埃罗斯动摇，正好火上加油，再接再厉，却感到右臂有清凉的触感。  
精灵回头看见小埃尔隆德碰了碰他。  
小精灵清浅的眸子正望着他，似乎也在思考：“诺多精灵残杀同族不可原谅，你说的不错……”埃尔隆德想了想，注视着瑟兰迪尔。“是否每个诺多精灵都如此十恶不赦？”  
瑟兰迪尔内心欢呼跳跃，正要一拍大腿表示‘当然全都十恶不赦应该关起来饿半个月’却忽然想到了一位诺多精灵。他顿时泄了气，低头望着自己的手指。  
金色长发落在耳侧，与明艳阳光交融在一起，霎是好看。  
瑟兰迪尔有了片刻的缄默。  
这片刻只余叮咚泉水流动声。  
小埃罗斯对小埃尔隆德噤起鼻子：“哥哥，瑟兰迪尔都说了每一个诺多都是这样，当然每一个都很十恶不赦——”  
“不是每一个。”瑟兰迪尔抬起冰蓝色的眼珠，表情变得很认真。是小埃尔隆德从未见过的认真。老精灵靠在岸边，枕在自己的双臂，抬头望着白云的云边。  
“有一个诺多他不一样。他有诺多好的一面；重文才，多才多艺，天资聪颖，性格沉稳，做事熟虑。最重要他不像诺多，他待人真诚，乐善好施，明明自己也不是个富翁，却偏要做起慈善来。他又不似诺多那般固执。他懂变通。有时候我觉得反倒我比他固执多了……”瑟兰迪尔说着说着，唇角竟渐渐扬起，不自觉微笑起来。  
埃罗斯听得钦佩，用胖胖的小手鼓掌。  
而小埃尔隆德敛着眼睛，没有过多反应。也许瑟兰迪尔已经忘记了。  
这不是第一次小埃尔隆德提出这个问题，而瑟兰迪尔也不是第一次这样回答。  
有一个诺多，是那么分外的与众不同。  
隔了一会，小精灵忽然闷闷的道：“你很看重他么？他到底是谁，他在哪里？”  
他是谁——瑟兰迪尔喜爱的望着未满百岁的小埃尔隆德。——我不能告诉你啊，傻瓜。  
他在哪里？金发精灵微笑未褪，望着浮动的云彩轻声道：“他就在这里。”瑟兰迪尔移动眸光，落在小埃尔隆德身上：“他就在我身边，就在我心里。”  
小精灵低下了头，沉默不语。瑟兰迪尔话音未落，就被看到了鱼兴奋起来的埃罗斯狠拽了一把头发。老精灵和小精灵一起尖叫，在泉水中你追我赶的游了起来。  
小埃尔隆德没有跟随也没有动弹，他留在原地，想到瑟兰迪尔轻若鸿毛的那句。  
他就在他身边，在他的心里。  
不知何故，小小年纪的埃尔隆德，开始觉得沮丧。

16 春日祭典

所谓‘春日祭典’对于四季如春的多瑞亚斯来说，相比真要庆祝冬去春来，其实更算是个热闹欢聚的好日子。尤其今年日子凑巧，明霓国斯的贵客盖拉德丽尔正逢生辰，总是向往喜乐的精灵们更逮到一个欢庆理由。  
盖拉德丽尔难得换上了亮色衣裳。作为一位正值芳华的妙龄女精灵，别看平时的盖拉德丽尔聪明凌厉弄的许多男精灵都怕她，打扮起来亦是明艳动人光彩夺目。  
朝中精灵们汇聚一堂，国王庭葛与王后美丽安坐于高位之上。  
待喧闹声安静，庭葛一个眼神示意，欧罗菲尔昂首走向大广场中央。  
年年都是如此，欧罗菲尔会代表众精灵们仰天射出一支羽箭，箭上有精灵们对遥远西方大陆的祈愿以及美丽安赐予精灵们的祝福。  
也不是说欧罗菲尔射箭最在行，不过各位将军中显然欧罗菲尔最帅，那精灵这个物种尤其外貌协会，当然找最好看的那个主持仪式。  
这年欧罗菲尔却带着一位迷你客人。  
对弓箭痴迷的小瑟兰迪尔左磨右磨终于把欧罗菲尔折磨得不成精样，生无可恋的同意让儿子也来试试。春日祭典的弓大且重，小瑟兰根本不可能举起来。欧罗菲尔也没指望儿子真能把箭射的多高，他纯粹是被小瑟兰磨怕了。  
小孩子撒泼起来比打仗还可怕，起码打仗实在不行了能倒地装死啊！  
万众瞩目，欧罗菲尔弯身对小精灵道：“现在害怕还来得及啊儿子！”  
小瑟兰迪尔非常蔑视的看了欧罗菲尔一眼：“我长得有那么怂吗！不就是往天上射出羽箭吗！实在不行不是还有您吗Ada！”  
欧罗菲尔再三叮咛：“我们说好的，你什么都别做，我握着你的手我来做！”  
小精灵不耐烦地点头：“我像那么不听话的孩子吗！”  
瑟兰迪尔因为生的好看，性格虽然骄纵了点大体却还识得，再加上对其母亲的敬佩喜爱，所以宫廷里的精灵都很宠溺这个小家伙。看见小家伙跃跃欲试的模样，大都流露微笑。美丽安身边的露西安公主更是小声对母亲道：“看，Nana，小瑟兰又有鬼主意了。”  
美丽安慈爱的望着广场中央的金色脑袋：“不打紧，我在这端着。”  
欧罗菲尔握住小瑟兰的手。孩童的手小，软而稚嫩。他领着小小的手掌举起弓箭，对准了天边的白色云彩。红发的将军能感到怀中小精灵兴奋得颤栗。当初自己是瑟兰迪尔这般年龄时，父亲已经允他去周边的森林捕猎了。多瑞亚斯这数十年森林边境都不太平，小瑟兰身子又时好时坏，他对这孩子是压抑的狠了些。  
欧罗菲尔搭好弓，将弓拉到极致，用了漂亮的力气，直接把羽箭射向云层。  
羽箭被施了美丽安的魔法，在空中烁烁发光，还未碰上云边之际，竟由箭尾而起，绽放出灿烂烟花。烟花缤纷，随着火光凋谢又有春季花朵的花瓣缓缓落下。小瑟兰看得眼睛都直了，冰蓝的眼睛直直的盯着箭尾，连身边爆发出了欢呼的掌声都置若罔闻。  
庭葛左手边不远处伫立的埃尔隆德微微一叹，对接下来要完成的事感到无奈。  
宫廷教师缓步走到广场中心，只觉脚下一轻，原来美丽安挥了挥手指，竟是在他脚底添了一层云彩，将埃尔隆德托起，高人一等。  
小瑟兰紧紧攥着父亲的袖子，还望着灿烂燃烧的烟花，耳边就听到了几日前的熟悉嗓音。小精灵记得它的低沉。声线太低，唱什么都平添一份沧桑。欧罗菲尔将小瑟兰抱起，退到一边，对儿子道：“听，埃尔隆德大人正在歌颂春日。瑟兰，春天是最灿烂美好的季节了，一切都充满希望。所以我才赐予你这个名字。”  
小瑟兰回头望了望父亲，耳边是埃尔隆德低缓的歌声。  
“……就在那里，光明是使命已经完成。在篱边，在花园，鲜花已经随春绽放。伊露维塔庇佑朵朵鲜花，是从永无穷尽的时间之川送来的礼物……”  
也许他的声音并不是最悦耳动听，可埃尔隆德不论做什么，即使是他并不钟爱或具有天赋的歌唱，他仍然做的分外认真。专注于歌中的每一个字，仿佛他真的感受到了伊露维塔的目光。渐渐美丽安的神色也随之认真起来，低头为美丽的多瑞亚斯向众维拉祈祷。  
王后如此，庭葛国王与露西安公主自然一同祈祷。一时间广场除了埃尔隆德的歌声，只是众精小声地呢喃，无一不是对多瑞亚斯的热爱与珍惜。  
小瑟兰闭着眼说了几个对多瑞亚斯的愿望，就悄悄地睁开了眼。  
他望着不远处自己的老师。  
埃尔隆德穿着一件普通的白色长袍，端庄低调。相比于许多人的华丽装扮他可以说是朴素的。但就如他的歌声，即使他的衣着有多么的不起眼，始终都会有许许多多的目光投向他。小精灵瑟兰迪尔是其中一个；他也不是唯一一个。  
埃尔隆德的一曲结束，微微弯腰鞠躬，小瑟兰迪尔在沸腾掌声中望见好多精灵小姐姐们的目光。金发小精灵还不及百岁，他的形容词有限，可是他能感受到那些对准埃尔隆德目光里的热情与钦佩，还有呼之欲出的爱慕。  
这使得原本心情很好的瑟兰迪尔一下子心情就差了。  
埃尔隆德是他的老师，又不是她们的老师！再说他这首唱得明明很一般，还没有几天前那个夜晚的歌声悠扬！有什么好看，他又不是五官有多俊美，他还没有自己的Ada帅！小瑟兰挑剔将埃尔隆德评价了一遍。埃尔隆德正往自己的座位走，途经小瑟兰对他微微笑了笑。这个笑容是很清雅的，瑟兰迪尔突然感到脸噌的红了！  
周围那些漂亮精灵姐姐的注视更专注了！  
你们看吧——小瑟兰迪尔可以说是邪恶的想。你们再喜欢他也是没有用的，你们再喜欢他，他也只是我的老师！他最疼爱的学生就是我！而且他已经有喜欢的精灵了！  
突然想到的事实又使瑟兰迪尔没来由沮丧起来。  
他想要埃尔隆得只做自己的老师。只对自己和小鹿巴基好。可是小精灵知道，不仅身边有那么多优秀的精灵小姐姐们喜欢老师，连老师自己都有更在意的精灵。  
小精灵脸由红转黑。  
仪式举行完毕，在晚宴开始之前，成年精灵们有一阵寒暄。往年小瑟兰就不喜欢这段时间，如今心情欠佳，欧罗菲尔又在跟宰相大人谈论与矮人的贸易。小瑟兰听了听就不想再听了。他讨厌矮人，有一次他见了一个矮人王子，他一看到自己戴的宝石就两眼放光。  
小精灵揉揉眼睛，想寻找埃尔隆德。  
埃尔隆德身边却围绕着几位贵族的精灵女儿们，相互间说的兴高采烈，埃尔隆德并不多回答，却仍抬眼微笑。小瑟兰的脚步停了。他望着老师对那些女精灵的微笑，突然很想冲上去对精灵姐姐们说——他已经有喜欢的精灵了！  
小瑟兰泄气的握着拳，趁没人注意向亭廊跑去。金发小精灵想他的鹿宝宝了。就算老师已经有了喜欢的精灵——而且那个讨厌的精灵不知跑到何处，让老师一提到就愁眉不展——可是小鹿巴基永远都是自己的。  
欢声笑语间。  
埃尔隆德其实一直或多或少用余光瞄着瑟兰迪尔。见小精灵轻灵身影消失在亭廊尽头，埃尔隆德就知道瑟兰迪尔待不下去了。他一直不是个喜欢应酬寒暄的精灵；精灵王总是对繁琐的礼数与相互周旋感到厌恶。  
埃尔隆德有时会怪他的不留情面，可自己在心底却又欣赏这份直率。  
——不是瑟兰迪尔处事不当。他说的没错，是自己已经沾染了诺多的行事风格，深入骨髓。连霍比特人比尔博都曾委婉表示，若寻求诺多精灵的指点，他们总会给与模棱两可，参悟不透的忠告。  
宫廷教师正要礼貌拜别眼前不相熟的女精灵，广场上精灵们忽然都噤了声。  
埃尔隆德顺着沉默的源头望去，赫然看见未来的岳母——妙龄少女盖拉德丽尔离开座位。盖拉德丽尔一直都是多瑞亚斯的贵客。因是客人，她身边总笼罩着令人好奇着迷的光芒——尤其她还是个极具智慧与知识，由维林诺返回的西方精灵。多瑞亚斯的精灵对她除了礼节，更有尊敬与憧憬。  
憧憬不曾踏入的远方大陆。  
阻止埃尔隆德追随小瑟兰脚步的是盖拉德丽尔红透的脸。  
苍了天了——盖拉德丽尔也会有脸这么红的时候！埃尔隆德差点没看傻眼，直到盖拉德丽尔全身点燃火焰一般走向坐在对面座位的凯勒鹏，埃尔隆德才算反应过来。  
如果再有一次机会的话他真的很想再跟妻子凯勒布里安谈谈她口中父母相知相爱的情形，这也太虚假销售了！  
凯勒鹏是迟钝，不过他不傻。看得出来是经过精心打扮的盖拉德丽尔双面通红走向他，他再迟钝也猜出一二了。银发精灵连忙站起，左右为难，不知道是不是该去搀扶盖拉德丽尔或退避三尺。犹豫间少女已走到凯勒鹏身前。  
周围的几百双眼睛盯着他们，大殿里却分外安静。  
“你，”盖拉德丽尔红着脸吐出第一个字。她捏了捏手，闭了闭眼，响亮坚决地念道：“凯勒鹏大人，在你的注视中，请听见我迫近的脚步声。你的欢乐在黎明的晨曦中聚集，它能变作光明灿照。我越是挨近你，舞蹈的热情就越高。”  
“盖拉德丽尔——”这回不只是女精灵脸红了。这情诗杀伤力太强，直接穿透所有迟钝的围墙，直击于凯勒鹏的心脏。若说以前盖拉德丽尔的诗玄得很，总让凯勒鹏一知半解，不敢妄自猜测，这回他是懂的彻彻底底了。  
凯勒鹏从座位上下来，又唤了一声：“盖拉德丽尔……”  
“听我念完！”盖拉德丽尔紧张的很。她也是第一次在几百精面前告白。不过她想起了埃尔隆德的话。面子重要吗！重要！可是那比让凯勒鹏明白自己的心意还重要吗！并不！  
“你的世界是枝叶交错的光明的花枝，我能向往的天国就在你的心中。我怀抱着秘密的羞怯的爱情，希冀在花枝上，绽放徐徐花蕾。”  
很美的诗。埃尔隆德赞赏的想，他观察的到凯勒鹏对盖拉德丽尔不无爱慕，不认为凯勒鹏还会有什么拒绝的理由。尤其银发精灵满面烟霞，不比盖拉德丽尔好多少。  
意外的是，凯勒鹏却没有立即接受。  
在一阵略显长久的缄默中，红脸的凯勒鹏注视着眼前的金发精灵。她的妆容精致的恰好，配饰适当优雅，金色的光芒盛放自她的卷曲长发，星辰闪烁在她的双目。自盖拉德丽尔踏进多瑞亚斯的那天起，她就吸引了所有年轻男精灵的目光。她高大，美丽，健康，智慧，甚至多瑞亚斯最珍爱的那位凡雅精灵，亦是她情同姐妹的挚友。  
这份并非单向的感情在二人之间徘徊，早已过百年。  
缄默之后是窃窃私语，盖拉德丽尔已不再紧张。她似感悟到了凯勒鹏的踌躇，却纹丝不动，仿佛他若不回只言片语，她就会像一棵树，任风吹雨打，也要在原地等待他的答案。芸芸众生，她找见了自己所寻的爱恋，又怎么可能会放手。  
凯勒鹏缓缓开口，眼中只有盖拉德丽尔，问了一个问题：“今日这番话，绝无反悔？”  
盖拉德丽尔直直盯着他，只道：“绝无反悔。”  
凯勒鹏又问：“我没有去过西方，没有见过海洋。那里的遍地珠光，漫天星辰，我都没有见过。我的家是多瑞亚斯，是山水草木。我不是海洋精灵，我亦非凡雅诺多，我是属于大地的辛达。我在这里出生，就得在这里扎根，你明白么？”  
盖拉德丽尔很平静，只是道：“维林诺的美丽星辰与海洋已不再召唤我。我是一片飘泊的枝叶，你愿在此扎根，我就随你落地生根。”她顿了一顿，道：“绝无反悔。”  
凯勒鹏三问：“近百年前，你的那场大病，不只吓着你的兄长，也吓到了我。我想与一人一生一世，无心碎，不死别。你可做得到？”  
盖拉德丽尔仍然望着凯勒鹏。两人之间恍若打开了一扇岁月的门，对于精灵来说不过是弹指的岁月，他们面上却都浮现了刻骨的悲伤。这次的注视更为漫长，盖拉德丽尔抬起白皙的手臂，她的手指细长，碰到了凯勒鹏的左颊。  
“她是我此生唯一的挚友。”她轻轻道。  
凯勒鹏点头，却只是问：“你可做得到？”  
于是盖拉德丽尔笑了，这笑意有泛泛泪光，也有一丝无奈。她含泪看着凯勒鹏，缓缓道：“我会将心武装的坚硬刚强，从此无坚不摧。我不会心碎，我们要相互陪伴至地老天荒，无心碎，不死别。”  
话音刚落，凯勒鹏就猛地拉住盖拉德丽尔手，将金发的女精灵拉入怀抱中。“盖拉德丽尔！”凯勒鹏激动起来，想了半天也想不出更好的下文，只好直接了当：“谢谢你。你总是比我更有勇气。总是比我更有魄力。我喜欢你。你愿不愿意与我结亲！”  
四周终于炸开雷霆的掌声。  
盖拉德丽尔依偎在凯勒鹏的怀抱里，一怔，继而笑了。“你这个呆子！居然要我暗示了这么久！居然还能够自己纠结这么久！要不是埃尔隆德大人指点谁知道你还要浪费我几百年时间？你还要纠结几百年？”  
“对不起——对不起！是我太呆了，不会再这样了！以后我来念情诗。你喜欢听吗？我一天可以念一百首！”凯勒鹏激动保证，一副可以立刻对天发誓的模样。  
盖拉德丽尔止不住笑意，撞了撞凯勒鹏的胸膛，声音却温柔：“呆子。”  
她与凯勒鹏看起来毫无烦恼，笑得如此灿烂。埃尔隆德眼见庭葛与美丽安面露喜色，美丽安起身为一对新人赐予爱情的祝福语。露西安公主透着憧憬望着依偎在一起的爱侣。  
一切都不甚真实。  
林谷的埃尔隆德领主这才意识到——他见证了多么难能可贵的一幕。他的未来岳父岳母居然就订婚了！这么说是不是妻子凯勒布里安也快要出生了？不对啊，算算年岁，自己也要过几百年才出生呢，凯勒布里安不是比自己还要小么？莫非——  
苍了天了，他到底还被隐瞒了多少内幕啊！  
黑发精灵望着年轻的岳父岳母。他们互相凝望，眼中盛满着热烈的爱意。  
埃尔隆德不由得一阵恍惚。  
他想起自己顽皮捣蛋的儿子们，虽然好动可两个都才智过人。他想起自己珍贵的小女儿埃尔文，她拥有诺多族惊为天人的美貌，既乖巧又听话，仅仅想到她的笑脸就能使他心中温软。他又想起远去的妻子凯勒布里安，她是静美如月光的精灵。他犹记新婚初时，她总在事务繁忙的夜晚悄然降临身侧，奉上一杯热茶与额头上一个轻若羽毛的吻。  
他的妻子走了，孩子们也都在长大。  
千年的岁月对精灵而言，不过就是一段长长的，熬不尽渡不完的时光。它无穷无尽，过得既快又慢，他从来没有想过，所有精灵都有年少时的憧憬，痴狂，梦想。他从没像这一刻般意识到，原来岳父岳母也曾年轻过。强大如盖拉德丽尔，那个无往不胜的战神，她也曾是一个怀春的妙龄少女，还会为告白而烦恼，为了告白成功喜极而泣。  
在众精灵们庆祝春日，盖拉德丽尔的生辰与订婚的三重喜事时，埃尔隆德悄悄地退到了亭廊外。他顺着亭廊走，四处并不见瑟兰迪尔小小的身影。  
埃尔隆德略一思量，绕了几个弯，很快来到了小鹿巴基的专属草原。  
初露夜色。  
小精灵的金色脑袋不知何时又变得乱糟糟的，正靠着吃草的小鹿巴基，看起来并不很开心的嘟囔。埃尔隆德双手负背，向小瑟兰走去。离得近了才能听见只言片语。  
“——不好听。没有之前那首一半好听呢！凭什么都看着他，唱得都不好听还有什么好看的！Bucky你说对不对？”瑟兰迪尔语气不佳，简直堪称愤世嫉俗。  
小鹿宝宝呜咽了一声算是敷衍了事，继续埋头吃草。  
埃尔隆德静静听瑟兰迪尔抱怨了一会，走上前道：“瑟兰，有件事有求于你。”  
小瑟兰把一腔黑暗念头往小鹿巴基耳朵里灌输，结果耳边突然传来埃尔隆德的声音，吓得一个激灵。小精灵抬头，看见埃尔隆德老师正对自己微笑……笑容和蔼，也许他并没有听见自己其中几句过分的话。——什么那个精灵一定很讨厌不值得老师喜欢，什么希望那个精灵不要回来了，诸如此类的话！  
小精灵站了起来，强作镇定，走到埃尔隆德面前：“老师，不管您有什么要求我都会努力满足的！”他试图鼓起胸膛，让这个保证听起来更有担当，虽然语气依旧是奶声奶气的。  
埃尔隆德端详了小家伙一会，摸了摸瑟兰迪尔的尖尖耳朵。  
“别告诉别人我之前唱得那首歌谣好么，那是我们的秘密。”  
瑟兰迪尔使劲点头。  
他喜欢埃尔隆德的说法，有一个属于老师跟自己的秘密。谁也不告诉，只有两个精灵知道，就连老师喜欢的那个精灵都不会知道；老师曾唱了一首那么好听的歌给自己。  
埃尔隆德温软的望着瑟兰迪尔。在初露夜色的星光下小精灵漂亮珍贵的不可思议。  
他轻叹一声，伸手摸了摸小精灵金色的长发，触手细软而冰凉。  
“我帮你把辫子辫上，你靠着小鹿坐好。”  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢埃尔隆德为他梳头扎头。小精灵听话的靠着小鹿巴基坐好。  
埃尔隆德的手指灵巧举止熟练，瑟兰迪尔哼着歌，过了一会突然道：“老师，我昨天陪Bucky散步的时候作了一首歌。”  
埃尔隆德笑道：“我们瑟兰真是多才多艺，唱来听听？”  
小精灵自豪笑了，哼唱起他想到的歌。  
“在那山的那边海的那边，有一个小精灵！他叫瑟兰迪尔而他活泼又聪明！他的老师埃尔隆德智慧又精明！他们自由自在生活在那绿色的大森林！……他们善良勇敢相互都欢喜。埃尔隆德最爱春天小精灵！Ou...埃尔隆德最爱春天小精灵！”  
未及百岁的精灵宝宝你不能指望他词作的多工整押韵，能成句就已经很不错了。至少埃尔隆德对于瑟兰迪尔的文学要求是一低再低已不能更低。脆生生的童音回荡在清凉的夏夜，埃尔隆德给小瑟兰的辫子打了一个漂亮的结，将小精灵扳过身子看向他。  
“这首歌有名字么？”  
瑟兰迪尔大大的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的：“有的，就叫《春天与埃尔隆德》。”  
埃尔隆德心中流过一阵暖流。他感到啼笑皆非，不知道几千年后的瑟兰迪尔看到眼前这幕会作何反响——也许精灵王会别开眼，嗤之以鼻，并不会承认岁月抹杀了他曾那么柔软的一面。就像盖拉德丽尔，就像凯勒鹏，还有美如神话的多瑞亚斯。  
领主将棉花糖一样的小精灵抱住。  
“谢谢小瑟兰送我你写的第一首歌。我非常感动，非常喜欢。”埃尔隆德注视着瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼睛，低声道。  
小瑟兰对于埃尔隆德的非常感动，非常喜欢，还是非常满意的。可是——  
“老师，谁告诉你这是我写的第一首歌啊？这大概是第五十首吧，之前的四十九首我早就写完了，我可是很有音乐天赋的。”  
“……”  
“老师？”  
埃尔隆德看着小精灵的一脸困惑，轻微的磨了磨牙，露出一个假笑：“那你前四十九首都送给谁了？”  
瑟兰迪尔理所当然道：“当然是露西安公主了。老师您看见露西安公主了吗？她真的是世界上最最最美丽的精灵了。而且露西安公主对我很好，每次都会给我糖吃。她有时候还会给我珠宝老师您知道吗？她给我的水晶可比你给的大多了！大概也就大五倍吧！露西安公主还会跳舞老师您知道吗！她真的是一个最最最完美的精灵了老师您知道吗！”  
金发小精灵揉了揉眼睛：“我刚才又想到一首歌很适合露西安公主，我想唱给她听。就叫作《世界上最美丽的露西安公主》，老师您看这名字高端大气上档次吗？”  
“……”  
小鹿巴基总算吃完了草，满意地趴在地上打盹。鹿宝宝半睁着漂亮水润的大眼睛，不解的望向埃尔隆德老师突然郁闷至极的表情。

17 我不在乎你是人贩子

老精灵瑟兰迪尔护航两个幼精灵已在森林穿梭过半月。  
这半月来辛劳喜乐皆有，埃罗斯从一落地就哭鼻子，到一落地就假哭鼻子，到被瑟兰迪尔揪着耳朵教训，到自己走路，已经大有进步。埃尔隆德从瑟兰迪尔那里学了一些本领，比如如何辨别行星位置，各个星座，还有森林中万物的种类名称。  
小精灵也懂得捕鱼了。只要穿越小溪，小埃尔隆德就会用他自己做的，用小刀削好的幼童鱼竿钓小鱼烤着吃。瑟兰迪尔并不万分放心埃尔隆德接触火，所以烤食物的活还是坚持自己做，埃尔隆德却不愿坐享其成，总是尽可能打打下手。  
瑟兰迪尔会边烤边调侃，笑吟吟的看埃尔隆德：“我又不会收你们钱，你干嘛老是像怕欠我一样，急着还债啊？”  
小精灵一声不吭的帮他添柴，有时低敛着眼，有时会抬头看看金发老精灵。“我就是不想你一个人做。”小家伙似乎没什么能解释的话，只是这样回答瑟兰迪尔。  
老精灵看看忙前忙后的小埃尔隆德，再看看身边哼着歌紧抓自己头发不放的埃罗斯，哈哈哈呵呵呵大笑而过，将叹息埋进了心里。  
这日的黄昏时分，瑟兰迪尔拉着埃罗斯的手，在天际隐隐约约的夕阳中闭上眼。他轻微仰头，似在碰触空气里的某个气息。埃尔隆德走在前，停住脚步回头望他。老精灵睁开眼。黄昏的日光将他冰蓝的眼睛照得闪闪发亮，像两块剔透的琉璃珠子。  
“我们就快到了。能找到你的母亲Elwing的地方。已经不远了。”瑟兰迪尔呢喃，目光锁在远方烧得红火的天。  
埃罗斯蹦跳着欢呼：“能找到Nana了！Nana！”小埃尔隆德却没有动弹。小精灵从原地慢慢的走到瑟兰迪尔身边，然后轻轻拉住瑟兰迪尔的手。  
金发精灵低头，看见清透的幼童眼睛，纯粹而干净。他能看见里头奔流的希冀。  
“你怎么会知道的？”小埃尔隆德捏着瑟兰迪尔的手指，轻声问。  
瑟兰迪尔对小精灵眨眨眼。高大的成年精灵揉了揉埃尔隆德的头发，微笑着抬头吸气。森林的气息使他惬意而安心。  
“树林告诉我的。”瑟兰迪尔道，却并无太多玩笑之意。  
“我保证，世界上不会有精灵比我更喜爱，了解这些树木。我珍爱它们的每一片绿叶。”  
他在美丽的多瑞亚斯成长；那是浩瀚森林间的最后一片净土。之后的奔波远走，亡命天涯，依旧流连森林深处。每一片枝叶早已融入他的血液，这是绿叶家族的根基。  
就好比莱戈拉斯，不管走的多远，他都能凭借一片叶子，知道儿子的安危。  
埃尔隆德低了低头，没有回答。  
小埃罗斯笑着摇摇头，弯身捡起一片落叶，噔噔噔跑回瑟兰迪尔身旁。“瑟兰，叶子已经不绿了！”小小的胳膊挥舞着，埃罗斯指指泛黄的叶子：“已经快到秋天了！”  
也许是赶路匆忙，也许都是心事重重，三个人谁都没意识到，竟然陆陆续续开始出现黄叶。诚如埃罗斯所言，已经快到秋天的季节。  
“秋天……就该冷了……”小埃尔隆德也捡起一片叶子，放在手心低喃。  
瑟兰迪尔见埃尔隆德考虑的永远是那么实际的问题，戳了戳小家伙细瘦的肩膀。“喂，也不看看你在跟谁混！你可是跟我啊！我这么强，你怕什么冷暖的问题？我保证你跟你弟弟冻不着！”  
小精灵将灰色的眼珠转向他。  
瑟兰迪尔脸上挂着个灿烂的笑。“而且秋天啊。我喜欢秋天。你们这些小精灵根本不会知道秋天有多重要！秋天是丰收的季节，也会有成熟的葡萄。到时候就能用麦子跟葡萄做麦子酒和葡萄酒了！”  
瑟兰迪尔想起密林深处的秋季。  
虽然不及当初梦幻的多瑞亚斯（再没有什么能及多瑞亚斯的辉煌美丽了），却还是有彻夜的游戏与宴会。星光绚烂下篝火旁的歌舞，歌颂着季节之神的恩赐，感谢一如助他们远离黑暗。莱戈拉斯还小的时候，最喜欢用酒红色的浆果作头饰，之后趴在自己肩膀旁，将头饰摆放在自己发间……  
“我喜欢夏天！”清脆的童声打破瑟兰迪尔的思绪。  
老精灵低头，看见埃罗斯正兴高采烈的收集变色的落叶。“我喜欢夏天因为我可以跟Ada，哥哥去游泳。趁没有人我就会在沙滩上什么都不穿，像个猴子一样满地跑！”  
小精灵把自己逗笑了，脸红的挠头。  
“夏天啊……”瑟兰迪尔侧头，“我也喜欢夏天。你们知道吗，夏天的树林是最喜欢说故事的。特别多好听的故事。盛夏的夜晚，可以坐在橡树低下，听它们诉说这几千年的传说。有时他们还会用叶子轻轻地拥抱你。”  
埃罗斯点头：“而且夏天有很多花可以摘来送Nana！”  
小精灵有样学样，戳戳埃尔隆德的肩膀：“哥哥你喜欢什么季节？”  
小埃尔隆德想了一会，道：“使人充满希望的季节吧。”他看向瑟兰迪尔，似乎想到了什么。“你的名字……Thranduil……那是辛达语繁盛的春天，对不对？”  
瑟兰迪尔‘嘿’了一声，“不错啊，小小年纪还认识辛达语。”  
埃罗斯提起埃尔隆德就是一种介绍哥哥的骄傲，连忙补充：“我哥哥很聪明的，他在学好多种语言。因为Nana会辛达语，Nana说我们也算辛达的精灵，所以哥哥就有跟她学习辛达语，还会用辛达语写信呢！”  
瑟兰迪尔用力捏埃罗斯的尖耳朵：“那你呢！你这个不学无术的小懒蛋！”  
埃罗斯尖叫：“我在海滩上光着身子奔跑呢嘛！放开我瑟兰！你再捏我耳朵我就要拽你的头发了！”  
瑟兰迪尔当然不可能放手。不过像他这么好几千岁还跟一个不满百岁的埃罗斯计较，也是让人匪夷所思了。  
小埃尔隆德望了一会两人大闹，小声说了一句：“……这名字还挺适合你的。”  
瑟兰迪尔忙着跟埃罗斯撕扯，不经思考，也没有回头，笑着随意道：“这你就错了。总是清清淡淡，让人如沐春风，充满希冀的是另一个人，才不是我呢。”老精灵的头发被埃罗斯抓到了，呲牙咧嘴的作了一个鬼脸：“我总是很冰冷的，有人说冷冽似严冬。”  
小埃尔隆德跑上前，拉开弟弟胡闹的手，没再回话，只是将瑟兰迪尔的头发小心顺好。  
晚上又是吃鸡。  
瑟兰迪尔对于捕鸡已经是麻溜的不能再麻溜了，基本上算是捕鸡高手了，而且鸡是抓的越来越肥，极大满足了肉食精灵埃罗斯的口味。埃罗斯吃完就困，靠在瑟兰迪尔怀抱里睡眼惺忪却不愿睡去。  
“瑟兰迪尔……”小精灵趴在瑟兰胸膛上强撑着说话：“那天洗澡之后我想过了，虽然你说我们应该做一个辛达精灵，可是我还是想做人类……”  
埃罗斯迷迷糊糊看瑟兰：“就算精灵可以永远都不死去，我还是更愿意做人类。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍着埃罗斯的后背。那日在小河里他所言虽是心中所想，可毕竟也只是一时气愤。埃罗斯与他哥哥从出生性格就截然不同，他们也注定要在命运的道路分道扬镳。  
老精灵深深叹气，只是问：“为什么？”  
小埃罗斯开朗的笑了。“因为精灵活得太久，就会有太多不开心的事情积累起来。我见过的精灵都很悲伤，他们把在意，与不在意，都藏起来了。可是人类就不一样。Ada说过，人类因为活得年岁很短，很短很短，所以做什么都要全力以赴，倾注他们血液中的热情。”  
小精灵握着瑟兰金色的头发，想了想道：“我不想把我的心情都藏起来。那太累了。我要让我的生命一直暴露在阳光的灿烂下，直到最后随晚霞而去。”  
“而且我也不够聪明，哥哥比我聪明，也许他才适合做一个称职的精灵。”  
埃罗斯的笑容爽朗而洒脱，即使从一个幼精灵身上，亦很难见到这样的笑容。瑟兰迪尔仔细端详眼前的孩子，竟隐隐约约看见了日后的那一丝王者之风。凡事不过于前思后想，拿得起，放得下的埃罗斯，他一点也不笨。  
他看得未必不如埃尔隆德通透。  
瑟兰迪尔心中感慨，轻轻拍着埃罗斯的后背，也对小精灵展露笑容：“埃罗斯。如果你想做人类，那就去做。但是要做的好，别对不起自己今天的这番话。”  
小埃罗斯揉揉眼睛：“瑟兰迪尔，你不生气吗？你很想让我们做辛达精灵的。”  
瑟兰低头，爱惜的亲了亲小家伙的额头。“我不生气。埃罗斯，如果这个选择是你所不会后悔的，那么我为你自豪。”  
而他清楚知道埃罗斯不会后悔。  
他会一直前进走下去，直到建立辉煌千年的努尔努曼王国。  
埃罗斯原本有一些怕瑟兰迪尔失望，见他并不生气，心满意足地抱住老精灵。  
瑟兰迪尔将身上的斗篷脱下，将渐渐熟睡的埃罗斯裹住。斗篷很暖和，反正他在树林里也不会冷，又快到秋天了，老精灵打算让给幼精灵们当作被子。  
小埃尔隆德照例负责收拾鸡骨头。  
瑟兰迪尔在距离篝火不远的位置找了个温暖的地，搭好临时的窝，把埃罗斯轻轻放在上面。埃尔隆德将鸡骨头包好，处理完毕，又添了柴火，这才回身走到瑟兰迪尔身边。  
“晚上你就跟埃罗斯一起裹我的斗篷。足够大，你们肯定不会冷。”  
小精灵在瑟兰迪尔身侧坐下。  
他望着跳跃的火光，沉默片刻，问了一句：“瑟兰，你是辛达精灵对么？”  
瑟兰迪尔不明所以，点点头：“我都说了这么多次了，而且我的名字也是辛达语，很明显我就是辛达的精灵吧。”  
埃尔隆德抬起清透的孩童眼睛看他：“你从哪里来？你的家人呢？Nana曾经告诉我，辛达的精灵已经走的走，散的散。残存的原本就不多……你是不是……”  
小精灵似乎怕说的重了，很小心的斟酌言辞。“……你是不是也吃了很多的苦，才会变成人贩子？”  
埃尔隆德突如其来的打探使得瑟兰迪尔太过意外，只好实话实说：“其实也没有吃很多苦，温饱什么的是没问题的。”  
“……”  
埃尔隆德握了握小小的拳头，站了起来。小精灵站起来，才与坐下的瑟兰迪尔视线平级。  
“瑟兰迪尔。你说要竭尽所能帮助我和埃罗斯。这一路以来你只有自己一个人，去照顾我们，为我们抵挡危险。如果你有地方去的话，为什么不带我们先回一趟家？你是不是…”埃尔隆德轻轻问道：“你是不是没有地方回家？”  
……回家。  
这不是个太困难回答的问题。却一下把瑟兰迪尔问住了。  
他怎么回家？他被困在一个不属于自己的世界与空间，这里的一切陌生却熟悉。他依旧能感觉到树木的每一根茎脉……却没有一片森林是属于他的故乡。他的幽暗密林，虽然岌岌可危，不如现在这样生机勃勃，可那才是他的家——除了曾经的多瑞亚斯，最熟悉的家。  
还有他的小叶子；他最亲最爱的，仅剩的骨血之亲。还有…还有埃尔隆德。他的领主大人。瑟兰迪尔一直不愿意去回想，他们分开时，埃尔隆德其实已经对自己失望透顶。  
他终于还是令他失望了。  
也许在原本的世界，他们能用岁月与时间去平复。就如往昔般，经历百年，待再相会，只余思念不谈其他。多少次都是这样，将阴影深埋，只过那几日水流风歌，花谢悠然的时光。瑟兰迪尔清楚；他清清楚楚埃尔隆德是爱着他的。  
正因为爱，所以埃尔隆德什么都能够原谅他。  
只是仍会失望。  
而这次瑟兰迪尔大概连一个补救道歉的机会都没有了。金发精灵并不为收兵撤退而内疚，他只想为自己的不告而别道歉。他知道埃尔隆德受不了这个。  
小小的精灵见瑟兰迪尔不说话，缓缓地开口了：“瑟兰迪尔。我们快要找到Nana了对么？听我说，等我找到了Ada还有Nana，他们会保护我们的。他们都是很强大的精灵。我会让他们找一个四季如春，总让人如沐春风的地方。那里——那里永远都会有繁盛的春天。”  
小埃尔隆德像是下了一个很大的决心，盯着瑟兰迪尔问：“你愿不愿意，跟我们一起？”  
瑟兰迪尔愣了。  
半响老精灵笑了，指指自己。“我？绑架你弟弟的人贩子？”  
埃尔隆德非常认真地说：“我不介意你是人贩子。你无需担心，我有办法说服Ada。”  
小精灵倾身向前，轻轻托起瑟兰迪尔的手，在月光下看那条狰狞的血痕。  
“你救了我和埃罗斯。这是事实。如果没有你，我跟埃罗斯早已经遇害。况且为了保护我们你还给自己下了血誓这么大的枷锁，我的Ada是个很明事理的精灵，他——”  
“不行。”  
小精灵的声音被瑟兰迪尔打断了。干脆的，清响的，甚至有点雀跃。  
瑟兰迪尔嘴边拉着笑容，侧头看小小的埃尔隆德：“待你们安全了，我就要离开了。”  
“可你没有家能回去。”小精灵咬了咬嘴唇，“你还能去哪里？”  
瑟兰迪尔望着他的蓝色眼睛有笑意：“那个诺多精灵，诺多的第一人。我想他了。”  
金发精灵在火光中对小精灵眨眨眼：“我得找到他，我知道他在等着我。”  
小精灵退后，靠在不远的树干，低敛了眼，没再说话。  
篝火的火光没有熄灭，燃烧了整夜。

18 白石项链

自从承认了对露西安公主堪称迷恋的喜爱崇拜，小瑟兰迪尔简直是变本加厉，很快就完成了他短短精生中的第五十一首大作《世界第一美丽的露西安公主》。小瑟兰通报了露西安公主的侍女菲丽安，得到了公主的允许觐见。  
其实露西安与小瑟兰的年纪差的并不太多，埃尔隆德也负责教授公主一些通学的知识。精灵公主知书达理，性子也好，开朗活泼又懂礼貌。  
两个年纪尚幼的精灵并无太多主仆之分，倒显得更像一个大姐姐和她喜爱的弟弟。  
可小瑟兰还是紧张。  
他紧张的巴拉着埃尔隆德的袖子，可怜兮兮的抬头：“老师您陪我去好不好？我怕万一我太紧张了唱的不好，世界第一美丽的露西安公主会生气的！”  
埃尔隆德啼笑皆非，拍拍小精灵金色的脑袋。他刚刚为瑟兰迪尔梳好发辫。  
“露西安公主通情达理，善良懂事。她知道你紧张，就算你唱错了她也不会怪你的。瑟兰，你何时见过露西安公主发脾气？”  
小精灵使劲摇头，辫子一晃一晃的，蓝眼睛都湿润了：“可是万一她失望呢？我最最不想看见世界第一美丽的露西安公主失望了。”  
瑟兰迪尔瘪瘪嘴，扯了扯埃尔隆德的袖子：“老师……求您了，就这一次好吗？”  
不论时空颠覆与否，若说世上有什么是叫埃尔隆德无可奈何的，当属是瑟兰迪尔的请求了。大的尚是于心不忍，更何况小精灵眼泪汪汪，他更是无计可施。教师只好叹气，执起小精灵肉嘟嘟的小小手掌。  
菲丽安带领埃尔隆德与将军之幼子瑟兰迪尔来到公主露西安的花园。花园未经繁琐修饰，不过胜在自然简洁，长廊边种植了栀子花，一簇一簇开的正旺，一直延伸到中央的水塘。水塘里碧叶连云，锦鲤浮游，还有大片大片的莲花，沁香四溢。  
公主坐在水塘边的长亭，笑吟吟的望着他们，身前摆了一个长长的银质托盘。  
露西安不久前刚满三百周岁，稚气未脱，隐隐间已有倾国倾城之资。  
传言露西安公主肤若凝脂，白皙胜雪，发色如墨，眸似星辰。埃尔隆德心知露西安算是自己的老祖宗之一，第一次教这位少女不动声色的多打量了两眼。的确漂亮，也总让他想起自己疼爱的小女儿，埃尔文。  
言归正传，此时的公主还是半大的小精灵。  
“瑟兰，”露西安展开笑颜：“你来得正是时候。邻国的矮人国王送了好些首饰，Naneth选了一些给我挑。我还想叫你过来呢，你有喜欢的吗，就拿去吧。”  
小瑟兰迪尔也曾不厌其烦向埃尔隆德推销，露西安多么多么喜欢珠宝，这证明她与自己一样都是有品味的小精灵，简直都酷毙了！  
金头发的小精灵紧张的捏了捏手，埃尔隆德能感觉到细嫩手掌的一点薄汗。  
灰眼精灵无声一叹，提步上前，微笑道：“公主。小瑟兰今日拜访，其实是想为你献歌一首。他为此勤学努力，苦心钻研了数日。”  
小瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼睛，他好像浑身都出汗了，发辫也有些松了。  
露西安公主眼睛一下亮了，却仍是笑吟吟的：“哇哦，小瑟兰勤学努力，苦心钻研！我还以为他最讨厌用功学习了呢！”  
埃尔隆德扬着唇角点头：“可见你在他心中分量不轻，着实让这小家伙重视非常。”宫廷的教师悄然捏捏小瑟兰的手，示作鼓励，又对露西安公主无声眨眼。  
公主会意，从椅凳上起身。  
灿烂阳光下，白肤貌美的精灵少女亭亭玉立，融入身后的景致，就仿佛一幅墨画。  
“我喜欢听小瑟兰给我写的歌，每一首我都特别喜欢！瑟兰，你忘记我也不会怪你的！因为你是我很好很好的朋友！”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言，似乎少紧张了一点。小精灵深吸一口气，昂首踏前一步。  
稚嫩的童声在花园响起：“露西安公主，我想为您歌唱，这首歌是我为您写的第五十首：《世界第一美丽的露西安公主》。”  
露西安憋着嘴，笑容更大，两个酒窝若隐若现。  
金发的小精灵回头又看了一眼埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德对他点点头。  
小瑟兰呼出气，徐徐歌唱：“我们——我们的公主，露西安公主是世界第一美丽的精灵！她的眼睛比星辰美，比月光亮。她的笑颜是红苹果，她的头发是昂贵的黑色丝绸。噢露西安公主，她是明霓国斯最美的那朵玫瑰花。她胜过星辰月光与红苹果，她比过黑丝绸与玫瑰花，露西安公主，我们的露西安公主是世界第一美丽的精灵。”  
瑟兰迪尔是特意做了几个高声部分，可惜他年纪实在是太轻了，唱到高声部分也免不了孩童的软糯。对于精灵语深恶痛极的文科捣蛋生瑟兰迪尔能如此认认真真填词作曲已经极为难得。埃尔隆德是不知道露西安作何感想，身为瑟兰迪尔的老师他已感动非常。  
当然若瑟兰迪尔多填两首歌献给他的师长，埃尔隆德当会更加欣慰！  
一曲完毕，身后的水塘落了两只百灵鸟，正嬉戏歌唱，就如在为童声和弦。  
小精灵骨碌碌转动着蓝色眼睛，抬着小巧的下巴，充满期盼的望着他所崇拜的公主。  
露西安听得认真，且开心。  
埃尔隆德再次意识到，原来孩子们是如此容易快乐的。精灵公主跳跃起来，拉起小瑟兰来回转动，甚至还抱了抱他。“太好听了！瑟兰这是你作的最最最好听的一首了！我很喜欢，谢谢你！你是我最好的朋友了！”  
这回是小瑟兰的脸红如苹果了。  
“谢谢公主喜——喜欢，我——我一定会再作更多首好听的歌献给您的！”瑟兰迪尔通红着脸下定决心说。  
露西安拽着瑟兰肉嘟嘟的手往椅凳上坐。“来帮我挑选珠宝吧。Naneth说很快会是Adar的诞生日，到时候我想打扮得漂漂亮亮的，做好吃的糕点送给Adar。我已经选好了裙子，但是珠宝我还是更相信小瑟兰你的建议！”  
开玩笑，挑选珠宝可是瑟兰迪尔最喜欢做的事了！  
小瑟兰登时两眼放光，一下跳进露西安公主的怀抱里。啊——眼前是这么多耀眼夺目，星光璀璨的珠宝！看这颜色纯粹的蓝色宝石！就如同露西安公主的眼睛那般动人！还有这些金子！虽然金子俗气不过是真美啊！金饰富丽堂皇也是无法反驳的事实！哦天啊——这是琉璃吗？矮人国不是很穷吗竟然还会有琉璃？还有托盘中央的碎钻！  
小瑟兰想了想，指了指盘侧的白色琉璃手链：“公主，如果您的裙子是浅色的，我觉得白色的手链会很好看！浅色裙子就要配淡色珠宝！还有这一对浅蓝色的宝石耳环！”  
露西安将瑟兰建议的珠宝一一拿出，放入参选的一堆中：“嗯，说的真棒！”  
瑟兰迪尔颇为自豪地咧嘴笑起来。  
小精灵突然想起什么，回头寻找他的老师。  
瑟兰迪尔表演完毕，埃尔隆德已经算是大功告成。  
他没有兴趣也不想参与两个幼精灵挑选珠宝的过程。珠宝他只懂鉴定，不懂搭配。事实上这一点他也曾被精灵王取笑过不少次。这时宫廷的教师双手负背，已然退后，靠在亭廊边，唇角有柔和的笑意，望着他的两位学生。  
“老师，您觉得呢？”金发的小精灵对埃尔隆德已经有了深深的信任与依赖。不管做什么他都开始下意识想寻求埃尔隆德的意见以及肯定。  
埃尔隆德微笑道：“我听你的。”  
——他就喜欢听瑟兰迪尔的，然后看着他自豪满意的可爱样子。  
小瑟兰得到了两个崇拜的精灵的认可，更是信心大增，每挑选一样就要转身看看露西安，还要回头望望埃尔隆德。直到二人都点头，这才喜滋滋的将首饰拿出。  
小精灵看见了盘子一角的一款白石项链。相比于其他，其实有些过于繁杂，配件太重，失了精灵的轻盈感。一看就是矮人的手艺。  
不过重在宝石好看，不知公主会否喜欢。  
小瑟兰将项链拿出，照例转头看露西安，并且回眸望向埃尔隆德。埃尔隆德本是打算照旧点头……若不是盛阳下的项链闪闪发光，使得他一时恍了神。  
那是一条纯粹上等的白宝石项链，耀眼夺目，亦眼熟非常。  
如果他没有认错——除非是还有一模一样的链子——不然——  
那正是曾令瑟兰迪尔大动干戈，不惜举兵出战的宝石项链。也是自己用以跟丹恩权衡，终以医治索林换回的，瑟兰迪尔珍之重之的定情信物。  
相隔这数千年，在一切发生之前，这条链子只在一个安逸的午后，静静被摆放在露西安的托盘上。它是露西安的项链？又如何会辗转成为瑟兰迪尔未能送出的定情信物？  
埃尔隆德依然能想起，当瑟兰迪尔自他掌心拾起这条项链，苍白面目上所露出的悲伤。  
又怎能不悲伤？他说过，这是他未能送出的一生的遗憾。  
也许是领主罕见的片刻迟疑，也许是灰色眼眸在项链多一刻的停留，小瑟兰眼尖的察觉到了不寻常。小精灵回头再看手中的项链。好看是好看，可它的缺点也分外明显——链身太粗，真的不适合精灵佩戴，那就会像在脖子上系带枷锁。  
瑟兰迪尔胡乱拨了拨自己不知何时又松开的辫子，纳闷的将项链在手里翻来复去。它到底哪里好，连埃尔隆德老师这样一个对珠宝视为粪土的精灵都刮目相看？  
左看右看——它也就是很一般般的白石啊！  
小精灵的这番迟疑又让露西安公主误会了。公主笑吟吟的看着小精灵：“瑟兰喜欢这条项链吗？喜欢的话那我送给你？”  
小瑟兰嘟着嘴，想要告诉露西安公主才不是他。他的品味才没有那么俗气，是老师多看了这条项链一眼！不知道为什么要多看这条项链一眼！  
凉亭外突然传来急促的脚步声。  
三人皆感意外。明霓国斯风平浪静，一般午后都是午睡时间，极少会有人赶着做事。  
埃尔隆德抬眼。只见凯勒鹏满身大汗，身着铠甲急跑上前，草草对露西安行礼便对灰眼精灵道：“埃尔隆德大人，欧罗菲尔将军在森林边境巡逻被大蜘蛛所伤，如今已昏迷，国王急传大人速去救治！”  
埃尔隆德眸中露出一丝惊愕。灰眼精灵极快的回头望向瑟兰迪尔，只见小精灵显然吓得不轻，已是面色惨白。

19 你必须习惯失去。

入夜后下起了淅沥小雨。  
天色昏暗，乌云密布，看势态雨到了后半夜还会更大。入秋后天就凉了，两个小精灵分享着瑟兰迪尔的斗篷，互相扶持赶路。所幸那披肩够大够暖，足以将双生子盖的密密实实。  
当远处响起第一道雷声，他们闻见了海水的湿咸。  
埃罗斯还不明所以，埃尔隆德却突然白了脸。小精灵抬起头，几乎是惊慌的望向瑟兰迪尔。平时嬉闹没个正经的人贩子瑟兰迪尔这时却毫无玩笑之色，神色淡然，只走在小精灵前方。不肖片刻，他们又听见了浪潮的拍打。  
天边能隐约看见弯月，月色冰冷，如雨丝一般，撤凉入骨。  
他们看到了一片断崖。  
断崖接连陡壁，前方除却无边无际海洋，一无所有。横穿西瑞安河畔的大森林，一路艰行寻得的只是一条早已注定的死路。因为只有海。  
在滂沱雨幕下汹涌翻滚的波涛海浪。  
瑟兰迪尔停在断崖边缘。金发精灵目光清冷，双手负背。埃尔隆德拉着弟弟的手，在距离瑟兰迪尔一丈远止住脚步，死死盯着眼前的这个精灵，双目已满是血丝。小埃罗斯仍是不懂，眼看到了海边，伸出头一看那海湾决不宁静，这是一片凶海。  
“瑟兰，”埃罗斯挠挠头发，“我们走出森林了。你说过穿过森林就能见到Nana。Nana在哪里呀？”  
瑟兰迪尔没有转身。他全无平日玩世不恭的模样，一时令埃罗斯感到陌生。那个高大的，耀眼的金色身影缓缓抬起手臂指向前方的苍茫大海。“Elwing在这里。你们的Naneth，”他回过头，轻轻道：“就在这片海里。”  
埃尔隆德曾言，他的母亲绝不愿向诺多势力低头，又惧节外生枝灾难更甚，戴上了精灵宝钻，自尽于海中。不论生死，至此永别中土。  
瑟兰迪尔曾想过数十种解释的法子；两个小精灵还年纪尚幼，若说埃尔隆德勉强能理解‘投海’这回事，埃罗斯却必定要历经精生大悲。Elwing用了如此决绝残酷的办法，她绝的不只是诺多的线索，更是两个孩子唯一寻得亲人的希望。  
也许不管如何粉饰，都不如亲眼看见，她去了哪里。  
生逢乱世，能留给悲痛的时间很少很少。顷刻之间也许就会失去原有的整个美好世界，而你甚至都来不及伸手去握住一些回忆。  
埃罗斯他单纯，可他决不愚笨。瑟兰迪尔的意思这样明显，小精灵总算明白他们的母亲与精灵宝钻同归于尽了。小精灵一下就落了眼泪，抽抽嗒嗒哭了起来。埃罗斯挣开埃尔隆德的手，跑到接近陡崖的地方，撕心裂肺的哭喊母亲。  
“Nana！为什么你跟Ada都不要我们了。为什么不要我和哥哥……我会乖乖的，我已经决定要跟哥哥一样努力了……为什么你们都不带埃罗斯一起走！埃罗斯讨厌这里……我想念Ada，想念Nana……Nana……”  
埃罗斯还是个喜忧都写在脸上的小精灵。他总是乐天开朗，再大的烦恼很快就忘，就连被瑟兰迪尔拐走的那段时间，小精灵也没看起来太沮丧。瑟兰迪尔是头一次看见埃罗斯哭得如此伤心。甚至小精灵已被抽泣憋红了脸，满面地泪水。  
金发精灵心中犹是不忍，想上前去将小家伙揽入怀抱。他抬脚，却听身后一道细弱的，空洞冰凉的声音。“为什么一开始没有告诉我们？你一早就知道森林的尽头是大海，不会有生路，为什么不告诉我们？”  
瑟兰迪尔转身。滂沱雨幕中小埃尔隆德苍白如纸，身影单薄，目光满是愤怒。“是在耍弄我们么？是不是看我们满怀希望期待着一家团聚很有意思？这才是你一路相随的目的吧，就为了这一刻，很好玩对不对！”小精灵极力维持他的镇定质问。却不知是气或冷，浑身发抖，连话说到最后都是断断续续。  
雨丝冰冷，一如月色。自然万象，这夜却独外的冷。  
瑟兰迪尔缓步上前。他走到埃尔隆德身边。斗篷在小精灵瘦弱的肩膀上，已经湿透。金发精灵将斗篷抽起，举高，为小埃尔隆德遮住落雨。  
他的目光很淡，语气却很温柔。  
“我想了很多办法。埃尔隆德，你要明白根本没有所谓‘聪明’的办法。我若是一早说明，你们也未必会信。我只是选了一个最直接的方式，让你们用眼睛去看，Elwing已经不在了。她不一定是死去了；也许只是随波逐流与你们的父亲团聚远方。可若你还惦念着重逢，却已是不可能。”  
不可能。  
埃尔隆德灰色的眼珠盛满了泪花，那一丝泪光正要落下，小精灵却猛然咬紧了唇将泪吞进肚子里。因为他看见他的弟弟，他世上的最后一个亲人，正磕磕绊绊的向他跑来。埃罗斯正哭得伤心，又听见瑟兰迪尔说的那句不可能，更觉大悲难忍。  
他扑进哥哥的怀抱里，将眼泪全部蹭在埃尔隆德的肩膀。  
那里还有残留着家的气息。  
“哥哥……”埃罗斯抽搭着，断续的说：“我想念Nana了……哥哥你带我去找Nana好吗……！以后我都会乖乖的，我保证不再偷懒惹你们生气了…哥哥求你别不要我……”  
埃尔隆德抱紧弟弟，顺着弟弟的后背，眼泪无声的就落了。  
瑟兰迪尔把双生子保护在斗篷下，遮住了雨滴。他静静候了一会，拍了拍埃罗斯的肩膀，开口却道：“别哭了。”  
埃罗斯猛然一震，抱着哥哥没有转头。  
埃尔隆德不可思议的看瑟兰迪尔。平时的金发精灵他热情奔放，灿烂似火花，感情丰富，又打从心底疼爱埃罗斯，这时非但没有宽慰之话，居然只是轻描淡写的‘别哭了’三个字。小精灵红着眼一字一句：“我们失去了父母亲，埃罗斯他很伤心！”  
瑟兰迪尔瞧了埃尔隆德一会，轻轻道：“我们所有人都失去了很多。”  
精灵听见身后波涛的浪声，雨丝落在身上凉的刺骨。记忆中他已然许久不曾这样狼狈。瑟兰迪尔蹲下来，与小埃尔隆德平视，语气更轻。  
“埃尔隆德你要记住。你是精灵，当有朝一日尘埃落定，你有无尽的光阴去缅怀过往。但不是现在。生逢乱世，你们仍处在危险之中。你的母亲与精灵宝钻消失于世，你和埃罗斯就会成为最大的目标与钓饵。你没有时间难过，明白吗？”  
小精灵知道瑟兰迪尔所言不假。  
但真相却总是伤人。  
埃尔隆德握紧拳头；他不敢动。他若是有丝毫动作，他的泪就会落得更多，不受控制。若是埃罗斯不在，也许埃尔隆德会放任自己。可弟弟已经崩溃了，他必须做弟弟的依靠，绝不能也散架，徒增埃罗斯的不安。他想与瑟兰迪尔争辩；尽管他说的句句属实，可对于他们来说，又有什么关系呢？  
此时此刻，他脑海中浮现的只有父亲温暖的手掌，与母亲温柔的目光。  
瑟兰迪尔眼见埃尔隆德强作坚强的样子，终是不忍，将两个幼精灵卷入怀抱里。他被雨水浇了许久，怀抱已是不暖，反而冰凉。而却稳如磐石，遮住了风雨，筑起了围墙。  
“就这一个晚上。尽情地哭泣，将悲伤都留在这座森林，然后往前走不要回头。终有一天花会盛开鸟会啼鸣。你们失去的都在这一个晚上，你们有无边无际的生命，挥霍不尽的时间，抹去一个晚上又有什么关系呢？”  
埃罗斯哭声更大，搂住瑟兰迪尔的脖子哭得上气不接下气。埃尔隆德很安静，可是瑟兰迪尔却感觉到了小精灵的眼泪的热度。  
老精灵收拢手臂，竭尽所能的抱紧他的小精灵们。  
也许数千年后的埃尔隆德已然成为受人景仰的林谷领主，甚至是自己不怒自威的爱人，而埃罗斯也在成年后建国称王，流芳百世。可瑟兰迪尔怀里的只是两个孩子。  
自己如他们这般大小，还无忧无虑的生活在多瑞亚斯。  
偶尔美梦才能模糊见到的地方。  
他们都失去了很多。  
雨渐渐停了，月色亦变得轻柔而细腻，甚至天际有寥寥几颗星星。  
瑟兰迪尔领着两个小精灵靠近陡崖。埃罗斯哭声小了，脸上满是泪痕。埃尔隆德一直没有说话，眼睛肿了起来。  
他在断崖边停下，望着崖底汹涌的浪潮，小声说了一句：“Ada，Nana，我知道你们一定没事，在很美的地方重聚了。我会照顾好埃罗斯。不让你们失望。”  
瑟兰迪尔动容，轻触了触埃尔隆德的面颊，道：“你从不会叫任何人失望。”  
埃罗斯抽抽嗒嗒的说着断句：“A——Ada，Nana——哥哥说你们在很远的地方重聚了。如果你们都没事的话，有空的时候能不能回来看看埃罗斯？我会造很多又大又宏伟的船给Ada，我会唱歌给Nana听……埃罗斯会等你们，也会听话……”  
小精灵不断的作出保证，都是平时他绝对做不到也不愿做的事。  
就在埃罗斯小声抽泣着说话当儿，也许是因为雨水洗涤，他脚下的泥地有少许松动。这原本也是不碍事的，毕竟瑟兰迪尔牵着两个小家伙。可坏就坏在，埃罗斯为了稳住小小的身子，顿了顿脚。  
于是他的Ada埃兰迪尔，在最后出海前独送了埃罗斯的护身符，就滑出了小精灵的口袋。海蓝色的护身符顺着夜风，飘飘荡荡落向海里。  
“Ada给的护身符！”埃罗斯一惊，猛地挣脱了瑟兰迪尔的手，向前倾身要够。瑟兰迪尔大惊失色，急忙道：“埃罗斯你退后！你掉了什么我帮你捡！”  
埃罗斯在崖边站立不稳，果然被脚下的泥地所累，眼看就要掉落悬崖！瑟兰迪尔猛地拽住埃罗斯，使出浑身力气将小精灵抛回岸上。崖边陡峭，他这一使力，没给自己留半分余地，竟也一时没稳住身形，直直从陡崖掉落！  
埃尔隆德站在一旁；小精灵已是反应极快，猝然上前。  
那只是一霎那的事。  
他只能拉住一个人。  
埃尔隆德用尽最大气力，拉住了弟弟埃罗斯的手臂，将他拖回岸上。双生子眼睁睁看见人贩子瑟兰迪尔，不久前还在用湿透的身躯拥抱他们的精灵，落入崖下的苍苍大海。金色发丝在墨蓝海面上漂浮片刻便没入水底，没了踪影。  
“瑟兰迪尔！”埃罗斯大急，却深知自己力量甚微，水性也仅仅一般，根本救不了人。  
小埃尔隆德低头看了看自己的手，正剧烈的颤抖。  
他救了自己的弟弟。天经地义，就算再给埃尔隆德一次选择的机会，再多少次选择的机会，他都会拉住埃罗斯。而舍弃人贩子瑟兰迪尔。  
他放弃了瑟兰迪尔。  
小精灵突然惨白了脸，向陡崖奔去。  
埃罗斯眼疾手快，一下扯住埃尔隆德：“哥哥你做什么，夜海很危险，你会淹死的！”  
“我得去救瑟兰迪尔！我必须救瑟兰迪尔！”小埃尔隆德浑身发颤，气急败坏。  
他怕的不能思考，没法权衡，小精灵只知道他必须去救瑟兰迪尔！  
他没有说谎。  
他早已不介意瑟兰迪尔是个人贩子了。他可以是任何来历，甚至他以前可以是个十恶不赦的大坏蛋，小埃尔隆德已经不在乎了。他曾想的是，待见到了父亲，就求于父亲，准他这一次。留住瑟兰迪尔，这个帮了他们那么多的，耀眼的精灵。  
可他连父母也失去了。  
那么这世上还有谁能让他相信，让他珍惜？埃罗斯是他的亲人，而人贩子瑟兰迪尔——小精灵挣开弟弟的手。他来到崖边，伸直双臂就要跳入海里。  
白色月光下，忽然一片灿烂金色灼了眼。  
刚经落雨，海水更是冷，瑟兰迪尔面色白的吓人，却露着笑脸。金发精灵灵巧浮游在海面，对崖上的双生子摆摆手。“不需担心我！真是的，说了多少遍了，林地山水都很喜欢我，这片森林这片海都是我的朋友！这点水算什么啊，我才不怕！”  
瑟兰迪尔冰蓝的眼珠子转转，颇为得意洋洋，举高了手：“你们知道我为什么这么久才上来？埃罗斯，你看看我给你捡回了什么！”  
月光下，埃罗斯的海蓝色护身符，被握在瑟兰迪尔手中。  
“Ada送我的护身符！”埃罗斯历经大悲，能找回埃兰迪尔的护身符，终于展露笑颜。  
瑟兰迪尔浮游在海面。精灵的身躯很轻，经常一个大浪就能把瑟兰迪尔往后带，往海底卷。瑟兰迪尔在海中虽然浮浮沉沉，可攥着护身符的手却攥的很紧。  
小埃尔隆德望着水中隐隐约约的笑脸，这才恍然，自己的手心早已经被紧握的拳头戳出了伤痕。

20 等我长大您就嫁给我吧

待埃尔隆德携小瑟兰赶到欧罗菲尔将军的寝殿，其他宫廷御医已经诊治完毕。  
欧罗菲尔中了雌蜘蛛的毒，虽说并不致命可却能让人疼痛难忍，半身麻痹，至少几日无法自由行动。多瑞亚斯的精灵队伍猎杀大蜘蛛经验老到，这次欧罗菲尔会中毒主要原因还是因为边境的蜘蛛越发的多了。蜘蛛繁殖快的使精灵们有些措手不及。  
显然在美丽的多瑞亚斯外，邪恶正迅速增长。  
埃尔隆德也上前替欧罗菲尔检查，得出的结论与其他宫廷御医相同。他们将治疗的草药敷在纱布上，把伤口包扎好。  
埃尔隆德最后又碰碰欧罗菲尔的额头，眉头微皱：“希望入夜后烧能退，不然则需加大药剂。”  
平时威风凛凛的将军，此刻知觉全无躺在床上。  
不只是埃尔隆德，就连小瑟兰都未曾见过父亲虚弱如此。  
知道父亲无大碍后，焦急地担忧转换成了熊熊怒火。小精灵的头发简直都要竖起来了，紧握拳头，目光凶猛，转身推开管家就往宫殿外跑。  
他跑的没有章法，跌跌撞撞，但是一刻没有停下。  
埃尔隆德抚了抚额头，这边将军情势刚刚稳定，小家伙又要往哪里去？  
他连忙跟上小瑟兰的步伐，三两步就追上并握住他的肩膀。  
小精灵的头发乱了，跑得也浑身是汗，在埃尔隆德双手中挣扎：“老师您放开我！放开我！我要去拿我的弓箭！”  
埃尔隆德脸上出现一丝惊愕，但很快平复下来。“你去拿弓箭做什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔气愤难耐道：“我要杀掉那些大蜘蛛给Ada报仇！”  
埃尔隆德不听还好，一听更不能放手了。  
他裹住小瑟兰的手臂更紧了些，急忙摇头：“瑟兰，这可使不得。”  
瑟兰迪尔尖锐的反驳：“为什么不行？我的射箭技术已经很好了，我想保护的我Ada，Ada他受伤了，我总得做点什么！我要杀掉大蜘蛛！”  
孩童的世界就是这么简单；非黑即白。如果最亲近的人被伤害了，他们宁愿陷自己于危险也不愿意善罢甘休。这是孩童的珍贵之处，也是埃尔隆德想要出呵护，但不能放任小瑟兰的地方。教师正了脸色，语气却依旧轻柔：“瑟兰，你知道欧罗菲尔将军为什么会受伤？因为蜘蛛数量太多了！你的箭术会比他好？”  
小瑟兰愤怒的眨着眼睛。  
埃尔隆德松开手臂，蹲下腰来与小精灵平视。“强悍如你的父亲，他都受了伤。你才只是不及百岁的小精灵。你现在去，不过就是以卵击石。你能够让自己受伤么？万一你被蜘蛛伤到了，欧罗菲尔将军会如何作想？你让你的父亲，你的老师情何以堪？”  
小精灵抬手抹去额角的汗珠，他的另一只手仍握着拳。“可我也想做些什么。”  
埃尔隆德知道，瑟兰迪尔的责任心一直都很强，即使他还只是年纪那么轻的小不点。  
他叹气，对小瑟兰温和道：“你如果为欧罗菲尔将军好，你就让自己健康茁壮的成长。你想要击败大蜘蛛，就得先让自己变成有用的精灵，将来才能作为战士去保护多瑞亚斯。”  
这些都是场面的话；埃尔隆德说场面话素来游刃有余，可又是心底话。  
而他的心底话，对待瑟兰迪尔总是说的小心翼翼，没有一次如现在这般坦率又寄予厚望。  
小精灵有一腔的怒火，原本的激动非常被老师一盆冷水泼下来，顿时显得有些不知所措。“可……可是……”  
埃尔隆德又轻轻道：“欧罗菲尔将军不知何时会清醒。他若醒了，会想看见你的。”  
教师伸出手，递给瑟兰迪尔。“我们回去。”  
瑟兰迪尔望着眼前来自老师的手，总是充满信赖的握住。  
他们静静往回走。宫殿寂静无声。  
阳光灿烂，空气里仍是香甜的味道。森林深处有花草鱼虫，飞禽走兽，有动听的溪水和暖暖的夏风。但这纯净美好已不是最为纯粹，边境外面的阴影太大了，它将美丽安王后所赐予多瑞亚斯的环带重重包围，蠢蠢欲动。  
美丽安的魔法无懈可击，但王后每每望着眼前的每一处美景，心中总有挥散不去的阴郁。她无法知道更多，可她能感觉到什么。  
在遥远的未来，很遥远的未来，这份美好终究不能长长久久。  
……  
晚上的宫殿洒满柔软月光。  
欧罗菲尔在入夜后不久清醒了。他喝了更多治愈的草药，都是小瑟兰小心翼翼从医官手中接过，再递给他的。他的幼子一刻未曾离开床畔，一双滴溜溜的蓝色眼睛充满担忧的看他。  
每隔几分钟就要探探他的额头，温度若是不高小精灵便呼出一口气。若是温度有回升的趋势，小精灵漂亮的眼珠子又会冒起泪光。火红头发的精灵将军对幼子这些做法哭笑不得，忍了许久还是忍不住了。  
“瑟兰，”欧罗菲尔对小家伙咧嘴，“别再摸Ada的额头了，冷热反复是这种毒素常见的特征。”  
小瑟兰反常而听话的放下手，在父亲身旁的小椅子坐好。他嘟着嘴，白皙粉嫩的小脸也没有平常那么神采奕奕了。  
欧罗菲尔拍拍儿子的头，笑道：“怎么，心里不好受？”  
瑟兰迪尔倒是没有哭闹，只是抿着小嘴，隔了一会才嘟囔着说：“Ada，幸亏你醒了。你醒了就是没事了对不对？Ada你不要死。”  
欧罗菲尔微微一愣。  
他从不会在瑟兰迪尔面前提到‘死’这个字。对于精灵们来说这个字眼原本就带有许多不同的意义。他的幼子那么小，心灵那么纯洁无垢，身旁又没有温柔的母亲，他不愿意让瑟兰迪尔过早的接触这个概念。可显然小瑟兰还是知道的。至少他听说过。  
即使是长命百岁的精灵们，也并非一定不会死去的。  
欧罗菲尔的沉默让小瑟兰有些着急了。  
小精灵皱起眉头，大大地眼睛看向欧罗菲尔：“Ada，你是我唯一剩下的亲人了你千万不要死好吗？我答应了埃尔隆德老师以后会健康茁壮成长，我会替你去猎捕大蜘蛛，我会把那些讨厌的东西全部杀光的！”  
柔软的月光下，小精灵冰蓝色的眼珠微有湿润。  
欧罗菲尔心中温软，不只是感动或是感触。  
平时风风火火意气风发的将军，难得也有这样静逸安详的时刻。  
他伸手触碰儿子淡色的金发，对儿子微笑：“是么，要为Ada杀光所有大蜘蛛？”  
瑟兰迪尔狠狠地点头，又觉得点头不足够，抱住父亲的手臂。  
“我会成为多瑞亚斯最强的战士的。”  
欧罗菲尔把儿子抱进怀里。  
他的微笑变得有一点哀伤。怀抱中的孩子，他其实并没那么像自己。他的发色，眼睛，性格的坚毅和善良，纯真与烂漫，都更像在多瑞亚斯已成为禁忌的名字。他的爱人；他的妻子。  
他们在期待瑟兰迪尔的诞生时，从不曾想让孩子也跟随他成为战士。孩子就是孩子，他可以去做任何自己热爱的事情。他应该是整座多瑞亚斯森林最快乐的那个小精灵；他无边无际的岁月都会在父母的照顾下全无阴影。  
从瑟兰迪尔出生的一刻起，欧罗菲尔努力的给小精灵他所想要的全部。他尽最大努力履行对妻子的诺言，可是小小的，软软的家伙，还是在怀抱中说，他想成为多瑞亚斯的战士。  
战士需要坚硬的盔甲，更需要一颗坚硬的心。  
欧罗菲尔半玩笑着道：“瑟兰，就算有一天Ada不在了又如何呢？你要记住，花会盛开鸟会啼鸣。精灵的岁月很长，长的无边无际。抹去一天一个人也没什么要紧的。”  
这是来自长者的劝慰。  
欧罗菲尔却显然忘记了孩子不是这样哄的，更何况是年纪这么轻的幼精灵。话没说完，就听见小瑟兰抽抽嗒嗒的控诉：“Ada你的意思是你也会死的是吗？你也会死去然后离开我吗？”  
小精灵瘪着嘴说，泪珠开始往下落，落在欧罗菲尔的衣服上大有要痛哭一场的架势。  
将军经历过大起大落，大喜大悲，什么都不怕，最怕的就是儿子的眼泪。欧罗菲尔对自己翻了一个惊天白眼，恨不能多生出一条胳膊把自己掐死。  
他来忙谄笑起来，嬉皮笑脸的道：“跟你开一个小玩笑。我的儿子那么帅我怎么会舍得死？多瑞亚斯这么美好我怎么会舍得死？我会一直陪你的，瑟兰，我的孩子。”  
小瑟兰抬起漂亮的小脑袋，睁着柔亮的眼睛看父亲，犹带泪痕。  
“一直陪着瑟兰，等到Nana回来看我们，对吗？”  
欧罗菲尔心中狠狠一痛，面上却笑容不改。“一直陪着你，等到你的母亲回家，我们一家团聚。”  
小瑟兰破涕为笑；他的父亲是个顶天立地的将军，说过的话一定会算数。望着小精灵信赖的笑容，欧罗菲尔在月光中抱紧自己唯一的孩子。  
他的头昏昏沉沉，蜘蛛毒素反反复复，终于又在昏沉中睡去。  
……  
小小的瑟兰迪尔在父亲熟睡后悄然离开寝殿。  
他一整个晚上都陪伴欧罗菲尔身侧，一会还打算回去守着。小精灵很怕父亲会夜半再高热不退，他年轻的年岁中从来没见过受伤的欧罗菲尔。  
揉揉眼睛，月色温柔，小精灵也觉得累了。平时他早已经进入梦乡了。  
可这晚此刻还不行，他不能放任自己休息。瑟兰迪尔挺起胸膛鼓励自己，在夏夜的晚风陪伴下走向宫殿外的那一片青草地。  
他还没有去喂他的精灵鹿呢。  
巴基现在还是很贪吃，除了青草还需要很多小鹿的饲料。瑟兰迪尔每日下午午觉前都会准备好饲料，亲自陪伴精灵鹿用餐。这日因为欧罗菲尔耽搁了，不知道小鹿有没有饿得发昏，四处打转。小精灵难过得想，会不会巴基的鹿角也会变小呢。  
树影在月色下斑驳，小瑟兰在巴基的栅栏前看见了熟悉的高挑身影。  
他的教师埃尔隆德正在将准备好的新鲜饲料喂给小鹿。幼精灵走的更近了些，看到了老师温柔的侧脸。他爱惜的拍拍巴基的后背，顺便替小鹿顺了顺鹿毛。  
巴基好像对埃尔隆德一直都很亲，伸长了脖子碰碰埃尔隆德的手掌心。  
清俊的教师微笑着说：“多吃一点。你的小主人已经决定要茁壮成长了，你也不能落下。巴基，快快长大，变成强壮敦实的大角鹿保瑟兰迪尔好么？”  
小精灵的脚步不知觉停了。  
他早该想到的，却还是没有真的预见，他的老师埃尔隆德会为他张罗好一切。即便是琐碎如喂养瑟兰迪尔的坐骑，埃尔隆德也会把它当作一件需要认真对待的事。  
他甚至会记得，而瑟兰迪尔身边的精灵哥哥姐姐们，却都忘了。  
小鹿也还是小小的年纪，虽说通灵性，毕竟也不能全部明白。它讨好的拱拱埃尔隆德，伸出舌头舔了埃尔隆德的手心。水汪汪的鹿眼睛看向这位教师。  
埃尔隆德语气变得轻了一些，小瑟兰只能听的隐隐约约。  
“…你的小主人，他真的很爱你。对你也绝对忠诚。巴基……你们还有很长的岁月要互相依偎……”埃尔隆德似乎沉浸在某些思绪中，微风掠过，他唇角的笑意就如月光般柔软。  
瑟兰迪尔红着眼睛冲上去，一下抱住他的老师，感动得呜呜哭起来。  
埃尔隆德全然不知瑟兰在身后，被猛然一抱，大吃一惊。  
他回头，望见了心中牵念的乱糟糟的小精灵，还未及开口，便见瑟兰迪尔涨红了小脸，语气激动得开口。  
“老师，您真是我见过最善良的精灵。您也是世界上除了Ada对我最好的人！您已经完全配得上我了。埃尔隆德老师，”  
小精灵蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光：“等我长大了您就嫁给我吧！”

待续。


	3. 给爱人留下童年阴影 21-27

21 故国

“走吧。我们得启程了。”  
待风雨过去，天色净明，人贩子瑟兰迪尔拉住两个幼精灵的小手，慢慢回到森林深处。身后是波涛汹涌的海浪断崖，他们将这些遗留在后，随着海声渐弱，埃罗斯也止住了他的饮泣。  
小精灵抽搭着鼻子，捏捏瑟兰迪尔的手。  
“瑟兰，我们能去哪里呢？Ada和Nana不在了……我们…我们要怎么办呢？”  
他抬起头，灰色的眼珠子澄亮，装载着依赖。  
瑟兰迪尔明知不妥，却依旧忍不住回了一句：“还记得我说过的，你们可以为辛达族复国。”埃罗斯不情不愿的问：“怎么为辛达族复国？”  
瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，似笑非笑回道：“重建明霓国斯。”  
这当然不可能。  
别说是两个不及百岁的幼精灵，就算是瑟兰迪尔自己，即便再给他一支军队，他也未必做得到。辛达精灵几经劫难，散乱成沙，许多也都隐藏起来，不问世事。更何况论战略军事，他们难敌狡猾熟练的费诺之子。这些他都知道，可他就是想不通。  
他不明白，为什么辛达最后的皇族血脉要搁浅在这对双子身上。若是埃罗斯选择作人类无可厚非。那么埃尔隆德到底为什么要去做诺多精灵。  
这些问题他不曾问过领主，现在自然也无需跟小精灵纠结。久而久之，却成了心中的结。  
埃尔隆德跟在埃罗斯身侧，听见瑟兰迪尔的回答，抬起灰色眼睛。  
小小的精灵看高大的瑟兰迪尔，似乎突然明白了什么。“瑟兰迪尔，”  
小埃尔隆德静静问：“你不止是多瑞亚斯的精灵……你还出自明霓国斯宫殿，对吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔的视线转向埃尔隆德，小家伙的面目上依然带着为父母亲逝去的悲伤，这份悲伤在他吐出明霓国斯四字时，不知为何看得瑟兰迪尔心中一痛。  
他对埃尔隆德缓缓露出了一个笑容，在雨后空气湿泞的夜色中，略显苍白。  
埃罗斯一直紧紧捉着瑟兰迪尔的手。  
金发精灵知道他们都在害怕，彷徨。茫茫世间，举目无亲，唯一能依靠的居然是曾经拐卖过他们的仇敌。也许双子的每一个脚步走的都分外不踏实。  
树林的叶子还滞留水滴，有些落在瑟兰的脸颊，每一滴都分外的凉。  
若一切命运轨迹重演，丝毫不变，那么双生子的下一个境遇就是去到费诺之子，梅斯罗斯与梅格罗尔身边。  
这对兄弟会把他们养大成人，会教他们文韬武略，会让他们成为人中豪杰，与精灵界数千年数一数二的智者。他们会好好长大，开创自己的领地国家，建立自己的家庭，开枝散叶。谁知道呢，也许再过个数不清的年岁，他们甚至都不会记得这一夜，还有曾经的这个人贩子。  
最重要的是，他们会很安全。  
若一切命运轨迹重演，或许就是对埃尔隆德与埃罗斯，最好的选择。世间因果环环相扣，谁知道呢，也许瑟兰迪尔在这里扮演的角色，只是那一枚阻止小精灵追随阿尔文跳海的棋子。  
他把这一切的利弊想的清清楚楚，可他就是心有不甘。  
浩瀚森林中的小路并不是他们来时的路。泥地上爬满了沾着雨珠的草与藤蔓，瑟兰迪尔看见埃尔隆德的鞋子上都是泥浊，裤脚也被打湿了。金发精灵停下脚步。  
他望着两个一模一样的小家伙，平静的说：“我们先回城里。之后便会迎刃而解。”  
埃尔隆德没有提出反对。他亦很平静的望向瑟兰迪尔，可金发精灵发誓，他觉得小精灵的眼睛又红了。虽然他想不通小家伙有什么理由红眼睛。  
埃罗斯依然紧紧捏着瑟兰迪尔的手，忙不迭点头。  
再走半刻，入夜已深。瑟兰迪尔替小精灵们搭了一个草棚屋。  
他虽然不是手工精细的精灵，也不似诺多的手能绘画美图，织绣双绝，却在这些需要生存的时刻毫不逊色。起码他的棚屋搭的大小适宜，而且尚算舒适。瑟兰迪尔把自己的大斗篷垫在地上，唱着古老的精灵童谣，直到两个小家伙拥抱着沉沉睡去。  
他抬眼，云散了。  
月亮出来了，白色月光笼罩在森林上空，月色变得那么温柔。金发精灵缓缓站立。他的发丝在白色月光照耀下仿佛有微微银光。  
精灵的眼睛很浅，是最纯粹的浅色湖水；他的视线落在灌木深处。  
那里都是树，森天大树，几乎看不见路。西瑞安河流的声音也远的几乎听不见。  
可精灵的心在颤栗。一下又一下，直至他追随心中所感，浑身僵直往前走。  
起初他走的很慢，可他心中的颤栗却越来越剧，如雷贯耳，化作一道凶猛的执念。  
他的脚步变得飞快，他知道很近，很近，还有不远，绝对不远。  
他能够感到。他看不见可瑟兰迪尔能够感觉到。  
穿过灌木，篙草，藤蔓，他来到一处荒废数千年的旧地。瑟兰迪尔看见了一座已不成样的宫殿；那已经被烧毁有千年光景了。除却几个腐蚀的台阶，简直难以成型，更别提能认出这曾经是美丽的露西安公主的花园的石阶。  
可瑟兰迪尔知道，当他还是个不大点的小精灵时，他就曾不下百遍的跳上这些阶梯。  
地上密麻的树藤缠绕仅剩的建筑，许多甚至仅仅剩下碎石。  
瑟兰迪尔在每一块碎石边停留。他以为该忘记的；经过数千年的时光，他只能在梦中才偶尔见得到。这些碎石曾经那么光鲜亮丽，平滑如玉。这里的土地盛开着鲜花；有玫瑰，栀子，茉莉。他不曾想过，居然还能有这样的一次机会。他找到了陨落的明霓国斯。  
他的故国；他的家。  
失去了迈雅美丽安王后的祝福，明霓国斯曾被矮人侵略，邪恶侵袭，又被亲族残忍迫害数次。瑟兰迪尔漫无目的往前行走；每一个地方他都记得，却都不认得。  
破败了，烧毁了，不成形不成样了。  
就连他们的国王庭葛与王后美丽安的宫殿，他也找不见了，  
一草一木，一花一叶，早已面目全非。瑟兰迪尔弯腰扫去缠绕在所有碎石上的蜘蛛网；这些邪恶的东西遍布在曾经阳光灿烂的地方。曾经贝尔兰最美丽光荣的净土。  
金发精灵缓缓而行，最终停驻在一大片烧焦的黑色土地。  
这里曾是一片青翠葱郁的青草地，嫩草香甜，山花遍布，蜂蝶流连。他在这里饲养了自己的小鹿巴基；那时候巴基刚刚长出犄角，每个午后都会在此贪食青草。  
如今草地不复存在。  
满目疮痍，寸草不生。只余灰烬，和熔进灰烬的，一根根骸骨。瑟兰迪尔弯身；他发现自己的手指在发颤，又或许他的全身都在发颤。  
他碰了碰地上的焦灰。  
耳边仿佛依旧能听见孩童的笑声，和一段低沉温厚的歌声。多少个日夜……瑟兰迪尔猛地闭上眼。他看到火，灼杀得火，盘旋在上空。他感觉到火舌包围自己，窒息和滚烫。  
焱魔的恶咒焚烧在身边，吞没了一切。摧毁了一切。  
夺走了他那么珍贵，那么挚爱的……  
金发精灵睁开眼睛。冰蓝色的眼珠近无颜色，一片空茫。  
他抬起眼睛，天上还有繁星。  
星星是恒古不变的。星辰依旧，可人呢。人已经不在了。  
已经过了太久了。  
数千年，他甚至记不住他的面貌了。所有人都不在了。有些死去了，有些回到了曼督斯，剩下的形同陌路，恩怨难解。  
只有自己被留下了。  
瑟兰迪尔望着天际的星辰，又低头看自己紧握的手。这只手一时半刻之前握着明霓国斯最后的血脉，更之前呢？白石灿烂如星，他宁愿用永生子民的生命去换取它，即便只能是祭奠。  
即便根本无从祭奠。  
只有自己被留下了，所以还死握着那个誓言，无论如何都不愿松手。  
精灵缓缓跪在这片烧焦的土地，低下身去。他亲吻地面，久久不愿离开；仿佛透过灰烬，透过往日的焚烧，透过千百年的伤痛，他又回到了他的老师的怀抱。  
……  
埃尔隆德夜半惊醒。  
他未曾作噩梦，却也睡得一直不安稳。小精灵回身看见弟弟熟睡在身后，微微放了心。埃尔隆德坐起来，很快发现瑟兰迪尔不见了。精灵不在棚屋里。  
埃尔隆德心中一窒，连忙站起，跌跌撞撞走到棚屋外。  
外面是夜晚宁静的苍茫森林，哪里还有瑟兰迪尔的影子。  
埃尔隆德下意识想要去寻；瑟兰迪尔答应过不会丢下他们不管的。他明明答应过的！  
……可他去哪里寻？天下之大，若金发精灵想要离开，他又怎么留住他？埃尔隆德回头望向棚屋。他的弟弟还在里面，他怎么会敢留下埃罗斯独自一人去寻瑟兰迪尔呢？  
他什么都做不了。  
埃尔隆德紧握着拳，望向周围的树木。  
他只能等。等瑟兰迪尔离开，再等他回来，上一次是这样，这一次还是这样，那下一次呢？  
瑟兰迪尔想要离开，从来都不会告诉他。从来都是悄悄地就不见了。留下他一个人在原地。  
哪儿也去不了，哪儿也不能去。哪儿也不会去。

待续。

22 于心有愧

被小瑟兰盯上的，不管是人还是物，小精灵都喜欢盯得牢牢的。  
自他信心满满的宣布要娶埃尔隆德后，小瑟兰逢精就要重申一遍这个决心。上至庭葛国王与美丽安王后，下至自己的小伙伴们都无一幸免被小瑟兰强行‘通知’过。可怜的欧罗菲尔甚至听了不下数次。一开始埃尔隆德还以为是孩童玩笑没有插手，结果小瑟兰的热情一点没有熄灭。  
甚至当埃尔隆德委婉示意小家伙不要胡闹，他也没有放在心里。  
小瑟兰可不觉得自己在胡闹，他分明是在慎重的做一个巨大的决定。  
过了半月余，这日盖拉德丽尔来找埃尔隆德交换诗集画策，亦顺便探探她喜爱的小精灵瑟兰迪尔。三精在庭院里坐下，还未半盏茶时分，小瑟兰便眼睛亮晶晶，迫不及待摇起盖拉德丽尔的手臂。  
“盖拉德丽尔姐姐，盖拉德丽尔姐姐，我有件事情要告诉你！”  
埃尔隆德瞬间有一种不祥的预感。  
盖拉德丽尔对小瑟兰是发自内心的喜爱，毕竟小精灵那么神似他的母亲。  
她露出俏皮笑意，配合的表现出好奇。“什么呢，很重要的事情吗？”  
小瑟兰狠狠点头，鼓起胸膛，欢欢喜喜的宣布。“等我长大了，我要娶埃尔隆德老师！”  
埃尔隆德不祥的预感实实在在的落实了。  
黑发长者不禁抚额，这边厢盖拉德丽尔的反应与其他成年精灵大致相同。明霓国斯的幼精灵本来就稀少，小瑟兰又是如此的光鲜亮丽，谁不想宠着他呢?  
就算是孩子说了一句荒唐话，可他毕竟还只是个这么一点大的幼儿。  
夏风拂过，盖拉德丽尔佯装惊喜，反应也是虚浮的大。“哇，你想好了么？这么厉害，将来想要和埃尔隆德大人结亲呢！”  
小瑟兰美滋滋的点着他金灿的小脑袋。  
盖拉德丽尔双眸闪闪发光，俱是嬉笑之意看向埃尔隆德。  
她似是无奈，又似是觉得好玩，说了一句：“埃尔隆德大人，瑟兰还挺喜欢您的。我看这些学生里，您也对他分外上心，难怪小瑟兰越发的依赖您，亲近您。”  
这话虽然也算是句玩笑话，但盖拉德丽尔却知自己所言非假。她似笑非笑的看着埃尔隆德，浑然不觉自己在对方心中咣当砸了一块巨大的石头。  
若是其他精灵这样调侃也就罢了。哪怕是欧罗菲尔这样说，埃尔隆德向来性格温润，也就由他了。都是笑言，又有何关系？  
可偏偏是盖拉德丽尔。  
这可是他未来的岳母大人啊！  
埃尔隆德初初邂逅妻子凯勒布里安时，已是第二纪元。那时的盖拉德丽尔早已是一名经过岁月洗涤的强大战士。她坚固如磐石，虽说对人对物亦会善意对待，可真正流露温柔如水的一面，多还是面对女儿的时候。她和凯勒鹏领主只有那么一个女儿；凯勒布里安曾经说过，她小时候多劫难，能长大已是不易，父母都将她视作掌上明珠。  
盖拉德丽尔愿意将珍贵的女儿嫁与他，亦得到埃尔隆德的倾生感激。  
如今回到一切，更甚于一切之前，他居然被盖拉德丽尔这样调侃，埃尔隆德心中不禁五味杂陈。一时间思绪深处翻滚着许多画面，快得他眼花缭乱。  
有花田里笑脸如花的银发公主，有月色下温柔递上热茶的一双素手。第二纪元初，所有人都觉得他们相称相配。凯勒布里安是尊贵的萝林公主，更是贝尔兰唯一一位维林诺返航精灵盖拉德丽尔的独女，埃尔隆德曾在凯勒布里安浅红着脸不言不语时，礼貌问她，她觉得配在哪里？  
到底配在哪里？  
他的心跳不曾因为这些传闻而起一丝一毫的波澜。  
他那么发奋图强，他事事都要倾心去做，他对自己的承诺，曾对养父说过的话全都历历在目。距离他对自己立下的誓言，还那么茫茫无期。  
而后在第二纪元末尾的最后联盟之战，突然闯入视线的一抹金色夺走了所有人的目光。  
诺多一族鲜少会见大绿林的精灵，西尔凡不是同道中人，辛达与诺多的隔阂已太深。长久的相互不往来，他们谁都没有估算到，大绿林的年轻王子，居然那么耀眼夺目。  
精灵们震撼于瑟兰迪尔的惊人面貌，可埃尔隆德却不知为何看到白马上潇洒的身影时，一刹那红了眼眶。他说不上为什么，过了百年千年他也没能找到答案。  
也许仅是人生若只如初见吧。  
年少的盖拉德丽尔能如此云淡风轻调侃他们之间的关系，即便只是个玩笑，各种的往事陈迹，又怎能一言蔽之。  
埃尔隆德终于正了神色。  
他前倾，将小瑟兰扳过来，面目少有的严肃。小瑟兰还在点着小脑袋赞同盖拉德丽尔的话，就看见他的教师没有一丝玩笑之色，也一点都不欣喜。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”  
埃尔隆德不常这样称呼他。小瑟兰顿时停住动作，连盖拉德丽尔都扬起眉。  
“之前我告诉过你，现在我再说一次。你听好。我是你的老师，这样的玩笑不能随便开。和你的老师谈嫁娶，成什么体统？”  
口气稍显严厉，一席话说出来，盖拉德丽尔眉头扬的更高，小瑟兰直接憋红了脸。  
谁都知道小瑟兰是被娇惯久了的，就连埃尔隆德都很少批评他。小精灵尤其爱面子，在尊敬的盖拉德丽尔姐姐跟前被这样教育，难免不会哇一声哭出来。盖拉德丽尔没想到一句玩笑话会引得埃尔隆德不悦，再想想小瑟兰还是个婴儿精灵时就要花好长的时间哄这个宝贝，不禁捏了捏冷汗，迅速看了一眼四周的环境，准备在打圆场之余赶紧撤退。  
这边厢小瑟兰美丽的小脸憋得越来越红。  
小家伙忍了半天，看得盖拉德丽尔于心不忍，正要开口，小精灵自己先说话了。  
他长长的金色睫毛颤动着，眸子纯净如冰川，眼中饱含渴求与盼望。  
“换过来可以么，老师？”  
这问题问得天真，一时间埃尔隆德与盖拉德丽尔都没有听明白。“换过来？”  
“嗯。”小瑟兰作了很大的决心点头。  
“换成您娶我。老师，等我长大了，您愿意娶我吗？”  
咣当！又是一块巨石砸穿埃尔隆德的心！  
小精灵不谙世事，问得天真无邪，不禁把盖拉德丽尔一下子听笑了，埃尔隆德立刻老脸通红。宫廷老师张了张嘴想要反驳，可嘴巴张开了，望着金色小脑袋一脸期盼的模样，却说不出一句否决的话。心中被巨石砸穿的地方热乎乎的，暖洋洋的，心跳乱了几拍，居然还好像开出了一朵心花，叫嚣着要怒放。  
盖拉德丽尔望见埃尔隆德难得一见的慌乱样子，笑得低下头去。  
埃尔隆德喘喘气，平复了呼吸，对上小精灵的眼睛，开口——还是说不出半句拒绝的话！  
庭院中一时安逸无声，午后的阳光落在石玉桌子上，有光影乱舞。  
小瑟兰满怀希望的等待，却久久等不来埃尔隆德的回复。小精灵站在原处，用手揪着衣角，不安的鼓起两腮。他不明白，为什么埃尔隆德老师就是看不见自己的真心呢？他虽然年纪很小，可是他也不是随便轻许诺言的精灵啊。  
他那么喜欢老师，为什么老师不单止不开心，还要教训他呢？  
……是因为那个在很远很远地方的精灵吗？  
……所以不管是嫁或是娶，都不愿意吗？  
小瑟兰撅起嘴，心中既委屈又生气，紧紧捏着自己银白色的衣袍，声线也变得尖锐。  
“老师，那个跑掉的精灵有什么好？他在那么远的地方，看不见碰不到，他有什么好？”  
自从上次听见埃尔隆德老师说他心里有这个精灵，小瑟兰就已经顾忌了许久，这次再忍不住。  
埃尔隆德感到意外，他没想到金发小精灵会钻这样的牛角尖。  
他抬起清灰的眸子，正了神色，看小瑟兰。  
小精灵说着觉得更加气愤：“这么久，我连见都没见过他一面。他去了那么远的地方也不回来找您。您为什么还要惦记他？——”  
盖拉德丽尔见埃尔隆德再没有丝毫放松，定定望着瑟兰迪尔不言不语，知道小瑟兰踩了雷区，不仅软声相劝：“小瑟兰……”  
“——您想要的东西，我都会尽量给您，我想我一定会比他好的多！”  
小瑟兰这一番话说得气喘吁吁，非常激动。  
埃尔隆德没有太多反应，淡淡的问：“说完了么？”  
小精灵有些紧张，不知如何作答。  
埃尔隆德沉了脸。别说是瑟兰迪尔，就算是盖拉德丽尔也未见过他如此，一改如沐春风的样子，露出了显而易见的不悦。  
他低头对瑟兰迪尔说话，语气还是淡淡的：“你也说了你根本没见过他，你又怎知他不好？”  
“不在这里不是他的错。瑟兰迪尔，你很优秀，但是在我心中你不会比他更好，方方面面都不会。”  
若是方才埃尔隆德告诫小瑟兰只是稍有严厉，那么现在他则是颇有责备了。  
这话说得并未留情面，盖拉德丽尔叹气：“埃尔隆德大人……”  
小瑟兰紧咬住嘴巴，小家伙看起来伤心难过极了。  
埃尔隆德看着他，目光不动。直到瑟兰迪尔转身咚咚咚跑开，小小的身影消失在庭院深处，埃尔隆德的目光一路追随他，却仍坐在原处，并未追上去。  
直到小精灵跑得远了，埃尔隆德向后靠了靠，也长长呼出一口气。  
盖拉德丽尔对他摇头：“您何必这样对小瑟兰说话呢？他只是个孩子，说要娶您，嫁您，也就是开开玩笑，大家乐一乐。”  
埃尔隆德沉默片刻，对盖拉德丽尔道：“我不愿他开那样的玩笑，是因为我于心有愧。”  
盖拉德丽尔轻轻呢喃：“……愧？”  
埃尔隆德哀伤的望着她，见盖拉德丽尔似有所感品味这个字，心中恍惚。  
他缓缓开口：“而至于我不愿他诋毁我心中的人，因为瑟兰还不明白。是我离开太久了，并非他不来。”  
盖拉德丽尔抬头，藏不住的好奇：“可小瑟兰说得对，我们谁都没有见过他。”  
埃尔隆德微微笑，笑中有思念，亦有无奈：“是。你们都还没有见过他。相信我，以后会有机会的。他敏锐果决，爱憎分明，既坚韧，又强大。哪怕一整族的精灵困在黑暗森林看不见一寸光，他也能毫无惧意，凿出一条通往光明的路。”  
盖拉德丽尔笑了。漂亮的女精灵已然会意。“上次您说他做事雷厉风行，事倍功半。这次您说他敏锐果决，爱憎分明。他真特别。”  
埃尔隆德抬起灰色眼眸看她。  
女精灵笑道：“不像我们。我们自称为智慧精灵，总以不同面貌对众人。可您口中的精灵若真能如此雷厉风行，爱憎分明，从一而终，该是个多么潇洒的精灵……”  
夏风徐徐吹过。埃尔隆德转头，看风带走一片片绿色叶子，落在池塘里。  
塘中锦鲤一涌而上，将几片叶子带的不住打转。  
更远处，更高处，美丽安环带的边缘。  
几只庞大黑影停落在环带边界，遮住一整片的阳光，凡触碰之处花草坏死，空气焦臭。树木不安的摇动，雀鸟从枝头上飞走。这几只黑影一动不动，一呼一吸之间却有滚热火星。火星碰到美丽安的魔法弹劾开来，落在一旁的小树上，竟是点燃了一把火。  
而环带内的多瑞亚斯，安稳静好，浑然不知。

待续。

23 旧识

他们在西瑞安河镇边界落脚。  
出城月余，此番回来，城中仍是混乱光景，人马繁杂。瑟兰迪尔轻而易举找到一处偏远的废屋，大致清扫，足够三精在此过夜。  
两个小精灵白日吃了野果果腹，临近傍晚时分，瑟兰迪尔把孩子们藏匿好，出了一趟门。  
他很快回来，手里有两块有余温的肉饼。金发精灵把肉饼分给小精灵们。  
哥哥埃尔隆德接过时，欲言又止，最后还是略不安的问：“你是怎么拿到的食物？”  
瑟兰迪尔以为严肃的小家伙又要说教他，连忙耸肩：“不是偷，不是抢，也不是骗！是我替别人驯了一匹烈马。你可别唠叨我！”  
埃尔隆德红了脸，安静了一会掰下一块递给瑟兰迪尔：“我不是这个意思。我怕你为了我们吃苦。”  
埃罗斯见哥哥如此，犹豫一小会，下定决心一样也掰了一块肉饼，递向瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰看起来没多感动的样子，也没有接过，只是靠在角落的屋梁。  
“给你们，你们就吃。我吃饱了才回来的。”  
埃尔隆德看起来想要相信，又有点怀疑的样子，把自己掰下的那块放好，没继续争辩。埃罗斯则爽快多了，狼吞虎咽吃起来。瑟兰迪尔好笑的看着埃罗斯的吃相，觉得这孩子有时候的确像个人类。  
他想到西尔凡的精灵们，就算主要以吃喝玩乐为主，玩闹也开，也不会有这番真诚不做作的吃相。  
埃尔隆德想到什么，抬起灰色的眼睛：“瑟兰迪尔，我们接下来有什么打算呢？”  
埃罗斯不住地点头：“是呢瑟兰迪尔，我们要去哪里呢？”  
双生子浑然不觉他们问到了瑟兰迪尔的难处。高大的精灵双臂抱胸，低头看破败的土地。土地中央有一道裂痕，缝隙中爬着蚂蚁。  
他终于道：“我想，如果一切都步入正轨，那我们可能只需要等。”  
埃罗斯仓皇吞下最后一口饼皮，瞪大眼睛：“等什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔有了一丝笑容。他感到自己在拉扯嘴角，不知那笑容看起来是什么样的。  
埃罗斯问等什么。他不愿，亦无从回答。  
入夜后空气转冷，夜幕黝黑，无星无云。人贩子身上的大斗篷照例把两个小精灵裹得严严实实。精灵平时对待他们睡觉总有点点不耐烦，从不像个慈父那样耐心哄唱（他们又不是小叶子），埃罗斯稍微缠得烦了瑟兰迪尔就爱瞪眼睛。  
这夜却反常般，直到兄弟俩都陷入熟睡，精灵才有了一丝动作。  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，缓缓走出废屋。  
他绕了一小段路，来到了河畔边缘处的一片杂草地。那里站着两个身影，看来也刚抵达不久。他们二人身形高大修长，肩膀宽阔，远远望去绝非凡人之姿。走近一些，又能看出些许不同。虽然都是披肩落发，可一个发色红铜，犹如高温火焰，即便在墨黑的夜，也能瞧见一清二楚。另一个发丝凝入夜色，侧脸微低，肤色却凝白，恍如散发淡淡月光。  
他们皆是铠甲装扮，身上却没有携带武器。  
瑟兰迪尔在距离他们半丈远停下。  
夜静无声，直到前方的两个精灵转身，面向瑟兰迪尔。  
这一次会面，距离上次已是数百年。距离他们的初见已相隔千年。  
黑发精灵面露喜色，他展露微笑，腼腆又有一些忐忑：“瑟兰，你真的来了。”  
他欲上前，赤发精灵却抬了抬手。  
梅斯洛斯直望向瑟兰迪尔，神色复杂，好半天才道：“埃兰迪尔与阿尔文的双生子在你庇佑之下？”  
梅斯洛斯话语锋利，一针见血，这正是他与墨发精灵梅格洛尔此行的目的所在。  
可话出了口，见瑟兰迪尔毫无变化的冰冷目光，他顿了顿，一叹：“好久不见，瑟兰。”  
……美好梦幻的多瑞亚斯未曾覆灭前，当辛达精灵还只当惊世宝钻是个远古的传说，当绝色的露西安公主只是个漂亮的少女而非深爱贝伦的女子，那时的辛达族欢迎诺多亲族的到访。  
他们喜爱美丽的盖拉德丽尔，倾佩于梅格洛尔的才华。他的竖琴声回荡在明霓国斯的宫殿里，殿外则是梅斯洛斯潇洒舞刀的身影。  
费诺之子；火红如怒焰的梅斯洛斯，温婉如叮咚泉水的梅格洛尔，他们和多瑞亚斯耀眼的金发精灵瑟兰迪尔，本就是旧识。  
曾一起畅饮，阔谈过心中理想的抱负，想用什么样的武器杀死黑暗魔君。  
他们怎会不是旧识？  
甚至在瑟兰迪尔出生以前，遥远的仿佛是世界初始，当梅格洛尔还是维林诺的小不点精灵，他曾最喜欢的精灵就是瑟兰迪尔的母亲。  
“维林诺众神与精灵都钟爱你的母亲，瑟兰迪尔。”  
少年梅格洛尔手弹竖琴，感慨而忧伤。“她是那么高贵的凡雅精灵，她的发色是我所见过最纯粹的金，而你的眼睛就像她，是冰川的蓝。她总那么温柔，那么包容。她做什么都出色优秀，待人谦逊，连伟大的维拉曼督斯都对她青眼有加。我只是个小精灵时，每当我编织花环，总要第一个送她。而她就会抱起我，给我讲诵一个好听的故事。”  
黑发的精灵指指一旁不发一言的红发少年。“梅斯洛斯也很喜欢她，只是他从不承认。”  
性子火爆刚烈，从来言出必行直来直往的梅斯洛斯居然有了一瞬的语塞。  
他没有反驳弟弟的话，只是望了瑟兰迪尔片刻，硬邦邦的对年少的精灵说：“你很像她。”  
年少的瑟兰迪尔曾经羡慕又感激地道：“真好，你们都见过她。”  
旧识。  
这二字自梅斯洛斯刀锋上沾染了第一滴辛达精灵的血就被摔得粉碎。  
他们仿佛忘记了他们珍爱的凡雅精灵以多瑞亚斯为家。诺多精灵亲族残杀非首次，可瑟兰迪尔从不觉得他的朋友们会这样嗜血成性，杀人如麻。他或许从不觉得他们真的做得到。  
这就是诺多与辛达之间永生永世不可能跨越的鸿沟，有一条河那么多死去亲族的血与泪，还有赤裸裸写满了整片多瑞亚斯废墟的背叛。  
瑟兰迪尔望了二人半响。  
临冬的风冰凉，却毫无声息。  
他开口，语气僵硬：“梅格洛斯的竖琴声，只怕还能听懂其中真意的，亦没几个了。”  
琴音响起，无需歌声，瑟兰迪尔便知晓，费诺的二子想要见他。  
梅格洛尔眼中仍是重逢的欣喜：“是，知音者已寥寥无几。”  
瑟兰迪尔却冷冷道：“不稀奇，多瑞亚斯残存的精灵本也无几。”  
一句话使得梅格洛尔脸色苍白，无话可说。  
梅斯洛斯脾气刚直，也从不像梅格洛尔那样委婉软心肠，他认定的事情就一定要做到，他立下的盟约就一定会履行。他总觉得给了所有不愿伤害的人三番四次的机会。没有人会想要双手沾满亲族的血，这对于精灵是穷尽一生都洗不清的噩梦。  
可辛达精灵总要挡他的路，不论是命令还是哀求，他们就是不肯退让，而他亦无别路可走。  
红发精灵脸色一沉，低吼道：“我们曾经立下血誓。誓言约束着我们。除非找到精灵宝钻，否则现世绝无安宁，只得不死不休。”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言，略带讥讽的笑了：“的确。所以都死了，不是么？”  
他眉目冰冷，发色在夜幕下浅如铂金。“而你们最终也没能追回精灵宝钻。它在源于多瑞亚斯的阿尔文额上，你们永远都别想得到。”  
辛达公主阿尔文投海，是被迫无奈，亦是决绝复仇。他们追逐一生的东西，她宁愿玉石俱焚，也决不让宝钻落到他们手上，让他们污垢的心如愿以偿。  
梅格洛尔深深叹气，眉目哀伤。  
就是阿尔文投海的一刹那，他与梅斯洛斯便知，已铸成大错。  
血洗多瑞亚斯之时他们伤害了许多小精灵，更将阿尔文的兄长们丢弃于黑暗森林的边缘。两个小精灵至此不知所踪。梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔为此夜夜经受噩梦折磨，清醒时也痛苦不堪。  
他们已经对亲族赶尽杀绝，回不了头，可是辛达族的那些小精灵又何错之有？  
兄弟二人亦不是铁石心肠，他们曾是多瑞亚斯的客人，也曾是这些精灵们的好友。他们的远大志向也曾是屠杀黑暗，希望整个贝尔兰终有一日能如多瑞亚斯般灿烂。  
这份灿烂被他们自己打破的支离破碎，露西安唯一的孙女阿尔文更被逼投海自刎。梅斯洛斯尚能压抑心中愧意，梅格洛尔却不堪负重。  
他想到被丢弃在黑森林的小精灵，又想到阿尔文的双生子们。他们同样是未满百岁的小精灵，还这么小，对自己的来源身份可能尚不知情。可他们是贡多林的埃兰迪尔与多瑞亚斯的阿尔文之子，梅格洛尔无法想像这两个孩子流离失所，无父无母，生死未卜。  
虽然这俱是拜他所赐，可讽刺的他就是无法承受。  
他心知梅斯洛斯一样饱受良心谴责，夜夜不得眠。两人派下眼线众多想要寻到双生子二人，其实并非为精灵宝钻。宝钻已随阿尔文沉入大海，维拉在上，他们希望有一天能在海面上重睹宝钻的夺目光辉。他们想寻双生子，追根究底其实为了将孩子们并入诺多的庇佑，让两个人孩子能健康成长，弥补曾对他们的伤害。  
这些想法梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔自己都说不清透，又如何能与瑟兰迪尔解释清楚？  
梅格洛尔苍白着脸，眸中有哀色。  
“瑟兰，我们自知罪恶深重，无权求你谅解。你也不会谅解。我明白的，辛达精灵不会忘记嫌隙。但埃尔隆德与埃罗斯，他们是埃兰迪尔之子。埃兰迪尔源于贡多林的伊缀尔，是诺多族的公主。梅斯洛斯与我已迫得阿尔文轻生投海，我们没有想过从双子那里得到什么，只想找到他们，加以善待。”  
瑟兰迪尔认真听着，眉目仍旧冰冷。  
他知晓梅格洛尔素来能言善道，能将话说得密不透风，就如此刻。  
“你口中的双生子，也是我明霓国斯失落王族之后。多瑞亚斯已毁，仅剩双子而已，我为何要将他们交入仇人之手？梅格洛尔，你心思缜密，表面说要加以善待，其实不过是以防埃兰迪尔与阿尔文重返中土，想用以双子要挟他们将宝钻拱手让出，我说得对是不对？”  
起了一阵风，异常冰凉，晚秋伴随落叶，渐渐有临近的冬声。  
梅斯洛斯徒步上前。他红铜的发色鲜艳欲滴，与瑟兰迪尔近乎月光的铂金对比鲜明。  
“我们要来两个孩子折磨有什么乐趣可言？瑟兰迪尔，你明知道梅格洛尔不是那样狠心的精灵。再说埃尔隆德与埃罗斯举目无亲，他们还那么小，在贝尔兰被虎视眈眈能安全到哪去？我们能保证他们的安危，不然他们难道还有其他选择？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。  
他面对梅斯洛斯，一字一句说：“有。我可以带走他们。”  
这便是他自回到遥远的第一纪元，一路纠结直到这个夜晚，说出的心底话。  
瑟兰迪尔从第三纪元归来，他率先已经了解了未来的谱写。把埃尔隆德和埃罗斯交给费诺之子，大抵就是沿着原有的齿轮转动命运。他们的确都会功成名就，不论是人类或精灵都成为万人敬仰高高在上的佼佼者。无碍于梅格洛尔所言真伪，即便他们真的是把双生子当作筹码，他们对双子却也精心栽培，日夜陪伴。  
埃尔隆德对梅格洛尔的尊敬，绝非有假。  
可自瑟兰迪尔见到两个孩子的一刻起，他便不受控制的想。他想第一纪元的瑟兰迪尔该也在某个地方，与欧罗菲尔养精蓄锐，保护着残存的辛达精灵，维系着他们所剩无几的家园。  
他们所能给与的远不如多瑞亚斯辉煌，可他们毕竟不是仇敌。  
若把双子送到第一纪元的自己身边，某种意义上他们也算得上是回归故土，认祖归宗。  
只是若真走此下策，那么历史将会如何更动，瑟兰迪尔却着实不知。  
他有时想想就会笑了，若真那样做，那么他岂非要成为埃尔隆德的养父？  
梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔未想过瑟兰迪尔会如此反击，顿时相顾无言。  
没错，瑟兰迪尔能把双子带走，他身后还有辛达所剩下的军队，吃穿用度也无忧，两个小精灵能够远离是非健康长大，杜绝危险。他们思前想后能够给与的，瑟兰迪尔也能够。  
更何况带走小精灵，就如瑟兰迪尔所说，也就防止他们把双生子绑在身侧，作为筹码。  
梅格洛尔心中酸涩，低头下去。  
“……是，”他轻轻开口，仿佛在呢喃。  
“你也能照顾他们。瑟兰……我只想有一个赎罪的机会。我背负了太多的罪孽，只想对孩子们好一点，将我所能教他们的倾囊相授……”  
赎罪。  
瑟兰迪尔没有取笑这个想法。他也没有去理会梅格洛尔。梅格洛尔的心肠素来都是软的。当初他们还是朋友时，黑发精灵连狩猎都觉残酷。他说要做一名医者，行医施善。  
他犯下的罪行自会受自己谴责，是以瑟兰迪尔的回复是面对梅斯洛斯。  
曾说过他很像母亲的梅斯洛斯。  
“赎罪。”瑟兰迪尔望向梅斯洛斯，“你也是这样想的？”  
梅斯洛斯不发一言。他在黑夜里神色复杂的看向瑟兰迪尔。  
金发精灵摇摇头，漠然道：“自你们一把大火烧尽明霓国斯那一霎起，就不要妄想了。”  
瑟兰迪尔在夜色中转身。  
他的背影亦是漠然，看不见起伏的情绪波动，但入骨的冰冷让梅斯洛斯明白，他们永远追不回辛达精灵的谅解，他们也再找不回以前的瑟兰迪尔了。  
精灵宝钻导致的生灵涂炭，让所有人都变了，无一幸免。  
夜色更深。  
瑟兰迪尔回到废屋，刚将门打开缝隙，便看见埃尔隆德睁着眼靠在屋梁边，正向窗外探去。  
小精灵闻声回头，见是瑟兰迪尔回来，一时也不知说什么，只低下了头。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉到近来的埃尔隆德有些欲言又止，可他不懂为何，也没有精力耐性去了解一个小精灵千奇百怪的想法。老  
精灵走到稻草堆旁坐下，小声说：“你怎么醒了？看埃罗斯睡得多香。”  
埃罗斯呼呼大睡，浑然不觉身边的声响。  
埃尔隆德望着瑟兰迪尔，蹑手蹑脚走到金发精灵身边，坐在他身侧。  
小精灵抱着膝盖，也是小声地说：“我半睡半醒间看见你不在。我以为你走了，不会回来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔斜着眼睛瞧埃尔隆德，神色似笑非笑。  
小精灵目光直视前方，声音还是很轻，也有一些难过。“你已经带我们看过母亲的去向。送我们回到城中。我不知道你还有什么义务照顾我们……瑟兰迪尔，我这两天总在想，我其实有一点害怕。”  
这是埃尔隆德头一次这样坦白自己的心扉，并且承认心中的不安。  
小精灵咬咬嘴唇，不等瑟兰迪尔回答继续说下去。  
“我害怕有一天你不告诉我们就走了。我知道，我知道如果你想走我们一定留不住你。但……如果有那么一天，你能不能告诉我，不要不告而别？”  
话音未落瑟兰迪尔便低笑着揉埃尔隆德的头发。  
这么严肃如同小老头的小家伙原来也会既害怕又纠结。他若是这样不安，又为何不早些问自己？随即又想到白天埃罗斯在，埃尔隆德只怕不愿意问这样惹是生非的问题，让埃罗斯也跟着发愁。  
老精灵低低的笑，笑容间俱是宠溺。“你们两个小家伙还没安顿好呢，我不会走的。”  
“……那要是安顿好了呢？”  
埃尔隆德的声音更小了。“要是安顿好了，你还是会走的对吗？”  
小精灵忐忑的一问，使得瑟兰迪尔陷入缄默。这正是他烦恼的地方，他连双子何去何从都无法抉择，又何曾想过安顿好之后的事宜？  
再说，他也不可能一直呆在过去。  
瑟兰迪尔没有回答埃尔隆德。老精灵将小精灵的脑袋靠在自己肩膀，埃尔隆德难得的顺从。小家伙眨眨眼睛，靠着瑟兰迪尔，伸出手勾起他的金发。  
瑟兰自外归来，正逢深秋，落叶满天，头上落了好几片叶子。  
小埃尔隆德将发中的叶子一一摘下来，隔了一会，递向瑟兰迪尔其中一片。“有片绿色的。真难得，秋天还有绿色的叶子。”  
瑟兰迪尔回眸，望向埃尔隆德稚嫩的掌心中那一片绿油油的树叶。  
已是深秋，可这片叶子生机勃勃，跃跃欲试，就好像是茂密树梢最青翠的嫩叶。  
金发精灵良久注视着叶子，耳边仿佛听见了孩童清脆笑容，有着灿烂金发的幼小精灵蹦蹦跳跳的在呼唤Ada……  
精灵的目光空茫，转向一无所知的小埃尔隆德面上，心中一阵酸涩，已是恍然。

待续。

24 仅多了一眼

翌日的精灵语课程，小精灵瑟兰迪尔破天荒缺席了。  
自埃尔隆德回到明霓国斯担任教师后，除却因为照顾精灵鹿导致上课无精打采，小瑟兰还从未缺席过课程。说是‘缺席’，其实已算美称；小精灵虽然人没到，但是大大的一封信摆在埃尔隆德长桌前，找足了存在感。  
埃尔隆德微挑眉，将信纸打开，里面是稚嫩的幼童笔记。  
‘尊敬的埃尔隆德老师，我很伤心，数宝石也不能让我变得开心。我要让自己变得开心一点才会见您，否则我怕您会失望。’  
前词不搭后语，但核心意思埃尔隆德还是看的明明白白，瑟兰迪尔就是因为前日的不欢而散，心中不快，不欲见他。  
教师暗暗叹息，之后便是一切如常。  
等把一堂课讲完，再把调皮的小精灵们送走，埃尔隆德把信纸折好，放回信封内。  
他沿着长长的亭廊，缓步而行。  
欧罗菲尔的宫殿与明霓国斯的正殿隔的很近，所以欧罗菲尔与小瑟兰进出王宫都随心所欲。他出了明霓国斯的侧门，正前方是精灵王庭葛身边的几位精灵侍卫，正带领一位身型高大头戴灰角帽，长发灰白手拄拐杖的年长者。  
一行人与埃尔隆德擦肩而过。  
埃尔隆德总觉得这位年长者的身影面貌都分外熟悉，却说不出个所以然。  
领头的年轻侍卫对埃尔隆德点头行礼。  
“埃尔隆德大人午安。这位是王后美丽安的一位故人，云游四海途中特此到访，与国王王后叙旧。”  
埃尔隆德点头微笑。那位长者亦是点头，面目却隐藏在灰色帽檐下，看不真切。  
精灵王后美丽安原是迈雅，交友甚广，从维林诺返航贝尔兰的精灵们也时常慕名拜访。只需闻其声，见其面，便恍若重新沐浴维林诺的圣光。  
埃尔隆德对访客并不觉稀奇，寒暄后踏步向前。  
身后长者却开口，声音苍老沙哑。  
“梦总要醒的。”  
只有寥寥几字，埃尔隆德却不觉陌生。这份嗓音独有的沧桑，他想他一定听过。可他就是说不上来是谁。而当他想往深去想，往更深处去思考，脑海又仿佛泛起层层迷雾，让他探究不能。埃尔隆德急忙转身，却见一行人已是走远。高高的白发长者灰袍飘飘。  
擦肩而过时，他说梦总要醒的。埃尔隆德知道这句话大概是留与自己听的。  
因他有时也会去想，他在这里是否待的太长太久了？  
就算是一个梦，也就已到了梦醒的时刻，也有了足够他一生珍藏的回忆。  
是他太贪恋这个美好的梦了。他舍不得梦中的安逸，古时的辉煌，岁月的静好，还有瑟兰迪尔年少的天真无邪。  
是他入梦了。  
埃尔隆德再回头，一行人已入了明霓国斯的宫殿不见踪影。  
他想灰帽长者若真是王后美丽安的旧识，那想必也是高人。他或可趁贵客在明霓国斯逗留的时日去拜访，谈一谈他赠予自己的这五个字，与其中解密的奥妙。  
灰眼黑发的诺多精灵低头望了望手中的信，低叹一声，再往前去。  
他在繁花盛开的草坪上找到小精灵的影子。小瑟兰嘟着嘴巴，正在给小鹿准备它的午后餐点。埃尔隆德走到不远处，小瑟兰便看见了他的影子。  
漂亮的金发小家伙抬头，满面愧色，面有不安的望着老师，和老师手中他自己的亲笔信。  
埃尔隆德上前，低身与小瑟兰平齐，将信原封不动的放在小精灵身边。  
“我读了信。我没有对你失望。不过瑟兰，我希望你明天会来上课。”  
埃尔隆德并未有生气地样子，语态温和。  
小瑟兰抬起金色脑袋，手上紧张兮兮的揪地上的草。  
他小声地说：“老师，我会去上课的。我不是故意不去的，我只是很伤心……”  
小精灵的蓝眼睛澄澈而纯净：“您说过，在您心中我不会比那个精灵更好，方方面面都不会。……可是您能告诉我，到底是哪方面吗？我哪里比不上他，我可以去改。”  
他说的那么真挚，那么信誓旦旦，没有丝毫的装腔作势或别有用意。小小的瑟兰迪尔已经多少明白，凡事关‘那个精灵’，埃尔隆德不会对他如往常那样无尽包容，更有可能会训斥他。  
所以瑟兰迪尔多少有些怕。  
埃尔隆德望着小瑟兰迪尔那一双懵懂的眼睛。  
小精灵的五官都还是小小的，鼓着小嘴巴，皱着他小小的眉头。  
他伸出手指，安抚似地碰了碰瑟兰的头发。  
“是我说的不妥当。”  
埃尔隆德轻轻道，侧头慈爱的看他。“瑟兰，其实你没什么地方比不上他。方方面面都是。你什么都好，可你得先长大。”  
小瑟兰听得似懂非懂，他自然不会了解埃尔隆德这番话的深意，只是道：“那么我长大了您就会娶我吗？”  
午后的夏光正好，太阳稍有倾斜，花树间在草地上描绘婀娜的影。  
风也是和谐沁意的。  
埃尔隆德面对小瑟兰迪尔满目的期待，他总觉得也许自己该回一句话。就当是给一个交代。  
犹豫当而，正要开口，却听身后银铃般的笑声，清泉般的声音。  
“埃尔隆德老师，您也在。我来找小瑟兰，想安慰他还有与他谈心。”  
灰眼精灵回头，一袭湖蓝色裙摆的露西安正往此来，亭亭玉立，美若繁花。  
露西安虽说仅还是个少女，不过毕竟是公主，埃尔隆德站起身来对她行礼。面对面时埃尔隆德看见小公主戴着上次与瑟兰协商过的那一条白宝石项链。  
亦是他的瑟兰曾所言，再也送不出去的遗憾。  
这一条属于露西安，就戴在她的脖子上的项链，又怎么会几经转折成为瑟兰迪尔的定情信物？埃尔隆德不禁又再多看了一眼。  
仅仅只是多了这一眼，就落在小瑟兰眼中。蓝色的眼睛跟随埃尔隆德的视线，最终落到项链上。白石罕有，精雕玉琢，在白昼日光里闪闪发亮。  
小瑟兰悄悄地握紧了他的小拳头。  
露西安既来，埃尔隆德自然不会继续逗留。她和小瑟兰关系本来也亲近，与他说说话开导开导，也无甚不妥。埃尔隆德微微领首，与二人道别。  
露西安笑脸如花，目送他离开。  
小瑟兰在后面喊了一声。“老师，我明天会去上课的！”  
埃尔隆德淡淡笑开了。  
他回头，见小瑟兰歪着金色小脑袋正对他招手。触目所及，小精灵的一切都那么珍贵。  
花团锦簇的草地里，埃尔隆德望着这两个稚嫩的小家伙，不觉一阵恍惚。  
……  
露西安待埃尔隆德走的远了，在瑟兰迪尔对面坐下来。  
总是笑呵呵的小公主这日看来也是有烦恼的模样，红艳艳的嘴巴微嘟着，有点低落的问瑟兰迪尔。  
“小瑟兰，你说要娶埃尔隆德老师都在明霓国斯传开了。你真的很喜欢他吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔虽不知露西安的忧愁何处而来，只好真心实意回答道。“嗯，很喜欢他。”  
露西安望着金发小精灵清澈的眼眸，叹道：“有多喜欢呢，比起繁星会更喜欢他吗？”  
平时无虑的少女这日却看来有些反常。  
“比起大海也会更喜欢他吗？如果有一天繁星和海洋在召唤我们，要我们回家，回到维林诺的圣光下。你也会为了他而不回去吗？”  
他们都是星光下诞生的精灵；他们的骨血属于星光与大海彼岸的伊露维塔。对于精灵而言，除非是更甚于骨血的爱恋，又如何能够对抗大海以外，璀璨星光的呼唤？  
小瑟兰想了想，倒是很认真地点头。  
“盖拉德丽尔姐姐就可以。她还是曾沐浴过圣光，从维林诺回来的精灵呢。我的Nana也可以，她为了Ada置身从维林诺返航，独自穿过整片海洋，徒步来到他的身边。我不知道，大海还没有召唤过我，但是如果要我去一个没有老师的地方，我会很伤心的。”  
一个孩子的话，听起来并非有多华丽，可却句句出自心底。  
露西安听了，漂亮的眼眸微有闪动。  
小瑟兰奇怪的看她：“怎么了，露西安公主，您有烦恼吗？”  
露西安有了一丝笑意。  
她是美的不可思议的精灵，伊露维塔对精灵的所有恩赐，通过迈雅美丽安的超然，成就了世间最美的造物。  
少女笑着说：“我今天在茂密的绿林里唱歌，我遇见了一个人——”  
然后这笑意就褪去了。  
小瑟兰也被勾起好奇，连忙追问。“是谁啊？我认识吗？是多瑞亚斯的精灵吗？”  
少女的目光幽远，良久才轻轻道：“他说他叫贝伦。”  
他叫贝伦。  
他是个人类。  
露西安心中似有悸动要破茧而出。她却隐有预感，这预感随着心跳怦怦而动，若她允许这份悸动生根发芽，那么将会改变一切。  
她总觉得这份悸动有一天甚至会改变整个多瑞亚斯。她仿佛能预见悲痛，死亡，却还有割舍不下的眷恋。  
他是个人类……她到底在想什么呢？她又能妄想什么呢？  
根本就是荒唐可笑的事情，就好像未满百岁的小瑟兰迪尔大声宣布他要娶埃尔隆德老师一样，是彻头彻尾的玩笑。  
可小瑟兰说，如果他要去一个没有埃尔隆德老师的地方，他会很伤心。  
那么她呢？  
露西安不觉想起贝伦。就在她与贝伦的第一个对视，她想星光也暗了，海洋也静了。  
无声的暗夜中，最亮的会是他。  
因为星辰大海就是他。  
若还是个幼童的小瑟兰能有此勇气，自己又为何要惧怕伤痛？她是小瑟兰喜爱敬佩的姐姐，她应该要更加有勇气与坚决。露西安终于又展露笑颜，在小瑟兰困惑的目光下抱住他，心中形成了一个决定。  
若是她能够与贝伦再重逢时，要毅然做出的选择。

待续。

25 故友

人贩子瑟兰迪尔一直保留了那片绿色树叶，就放在贴心口的地方。  
埃罗斯好奇问他原因，瑟兰迪尔笑着拍拍小精灵的头，目光幽远。  
与费诺之子谈罢，他仍未定夺心中所想。理论上来说他也许该跟双生子好好谈一谈，可他早已将诺多一族黑的不能再黑，事到如今就算真的放手由双子抉择，两个孩子也不会按照原本的方向选择。  
可真要改变历史轨道，瑟兰迪尔又心有不安。  
狡兔三窟，更何况梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔两人已然发现他们的藏身地点，废弃木屋已是不能再留。金发精灵带两个小的另栖身之处。  
街道上车水马龙，人类矮人各个种族四处游走，纷纷乱乱。  
刚走进街道不远，小小的埃尔隆德便觉身后有什么撞了他的背。  
小精灵回身，是一个与他年纪相仿的女孩子，容貌秀冶，细看去居然是个小精灵。  
小姑娘跑得急了，撞到埃尔隆德，站立不稳眼看就要倒在地上！地上有些碎裂的木屑，若是倒在上面，难保不会有血光之灾。小埃尔隆德也未经思索，直接把小姑娘拉住。  
他自己体重也并非多出许多，这样一拽，小姑娘没事，反倒埃尔隆德倒下了。  
双手撑地，再抬起已经破了好些碎口子。  
漂亮的小精灵见状，登时面露愧色，蓝色眼睛眨巴眨巴，也不记得再跑了。  
人贩子瑟兰迪尔回头，望见身后的情景，不觉叹气。举手之劳也就算了，还把自己弄伤了，他哪里去寻伤药？  
埃罗斯蹦蹦跳跳上前把埃尔隆德扶起来，大声道：“哥哥你受伤了！”  
小埃尔隆德倒是很镇静的模样，摇摇头：“不碍事，也不疼。”  
小姑娘上前。她走得近了一些，能看见一头银色头发，微带卷曲披散身后。  
瑟兰迪尔不知怎的，有一种说不清道不明的熟悉感。  
她愧色更深，小声说：“谢谢你，本来是我要跌到的。因为我不常出来逛集市，所以我跑得太急了。”  
小埃尔隆德也只是对她摆摆手：“真的不碍事，一点点伤。”  
他扶着弟弟，回身退到了瑟兰迪尔身后。  
埃尔隆德这样迅速的回到自己身边是瑟兰迪尔所未曾预料的。  
金发精灵转头，埃尔隆德正好也抬头看他。  
小家伙憋了憋嘴：“瑟兰迪尔，我手疼。”  
瑟兰迪尔翻起白眼，忍住没有回赠一句，小祖宗你刚刚不是才说的不疼？两面派不该是您应有的作风啊！  
这边厢，银发的小姑娘愧疚的脸红透了，也上前扯扯瑟兰迪尔衣角。  
“我的马车就在后面，里面有伤药。我拿给你们吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔往前看了一眼，的确马车就停在不远处，因为道路纷乱，人流繁杂，还未曾驶到小姑娘身旁。  
他叹了叹气，一手一个把埃尔隆德和埃罗斯都抱起来，咬牙切齿的对银发小姑娘道：“跟紧我，捉住我的衣角，我送你过去。”  
小精灵感激地对瑟兰迪尔微笑，笑脸如花，瑟兰迪尔隐隐约约觉得，这样的笑容他应是见过。金发精灵带领三个幼精灵，缓缓慢慢过了宽路来到马车旁。  
那是一匹骏马，更难得的是那是一匹看来有些年头的精灵马。棕红色马匹颇有灵性，感到身边的来人，也认出是辛达精，并未流露防备，只是不感兴趣的摇摇尾巴转目它处。  
逢此乱世，尚能有专署马车伤药，更别提还有专用精灵马，这绝对不是一般的小精灵。  
马车旁守着侍卫，见小姑娘安然无恙，都一副大石落地的模样。  
她爬进车厢，没一会再出来，手里是一个银瓶。  
那银瓶材质上等，瑟兰迪尔左看右看，竟都像是明霓国斯之物。  
她跳到精灵马上，将银瓶递向他们。“这是很好的伤药，什么伤口都能治愈，而且擦起来清清凉凉，一点不觉疼痛。”  
她伸手，一时间却没人去接。  
埃尔隆德双手都破了口子，自然接不得。瑟兰迪尔此刻心中怦怦震动，有什么几欲呼之欲出。他仔细端详眼前的小精灵。  
她相貌秀美，银发柔顺似月，一双浅蓝之目流光溢彩，他几乎能想象到，当她长大了，当她穿着月白色的长袍，出现在所有人面前，该会是这样的惊艳四座！浅发精灵这样罕有，辛达一族寥寥无几，诺多一族皆是墨发。能继承这样一头漂亮银色长发，微带卷曲的，还能是谁？  
还能有谁！  
埃罗斯伸出他肉嘟嘟的小手，接过银瓶，笑着说：“谢谢你，小姐姐！”  
她礼貌摇摇头，眼睛却放在埃尔隆德面上。  
“是你帮了我。如果我受了伤，Nana可能就不会再让我出来玩了。我是萝斯洛林的凯勒布里安，如果你们需要帮助，可以来找我。”  
萝斯洛林的凯勒布里安。多瑞亚斯的凯勒鹏与盖拉德丽尔的独生女儿。千百年后，林谷领主埃尔隆德的妻子。诺多与辛达的银冠公主。  
她转身回到车厢。  
马车匍匐前进，漂亮的银发小精灵伸出头，对他们招手道别。  
瑟兰迪尔怔然的望着远去的马车。  
一阵秋风吹过，将他的衣角吹开，将他藏于心间的绿色叶子吹了出来。金发精灵连忙松开握着埃尔隆德的手去捉，却未曾捉住。  
绿色的小叶子随风飘散，飘得更高，更远，直到如马车一样，消失在远方。  
那个瞬间，瑟兰迪尔听见了过去与未来的回音。他知道为何秋天最后一片绿色的叶子会飘落到自己的发丝中。他明白了心底怦怦而跳的并不是心跳，而是警示。  
是经历这许多种种，高低起伏，爱恨交织，还是不得不回到原点的倒数。  
警示的是孩子。  
是在提醒他——是因为久远的以后，他们都会有孩子。  
他的所有纠结与为难都无法成立，他没有丝毫的权利去干涉埃尔隆德的双生子们，还有小女儿暮星公主的存在。因为他还记得，他记得一清二楚并且他也不可能忘记，埃尔隆德领主很爱他的孩子们。他为他优秀的双生子们感到自豪，小女儿更是他心尖的宝贝。  
他怎么敢，怎么会敢去篡改历史的轨迹，阻碍这一切的发生？  
若说只是为了一己之私，仅仅是为了仇恨，仅仅是为了不愿意辛达最后的皇族血脉最终认贼作父，那么他自己便也要面临失去孩子的可能。  
随风飘走的叶子，正是他的莱戈拉斯，他的小叶子。  
那个精致漂亮的，如精粉娃娃捏出来的小家伙。他已经很久没有喊自己一声Ada了。那个不听话的小家伙，自己一人去远方，他过得还好吗？能否吃的饱，睡得暖，找到朋友，抚慰他失去陶瑞尔的心伤？偶尔望着月色，他也会想家吗？  
他会回到幽暗密林，见一见他的父亲吗？  
他能够失去莱戈拉斯吗？  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，笑了。他笑自己的无谓烦忧，他笑自己毫无意义的自我纠结，因为当他看见了绿叶的第一刻他就已经明白了。  
他不能失去莱戈拉斯。  
他爱他的儿子胜过生命，胜过全部，或许他也一样那么爱埃尔隆德，可莱戈拉斯却是他的骨血至亲。他已经没有其他亲人了，他的亲人全部都离他而去了。凯勒布里安的出现不过是提醒他，己所不欲，勿施于人。  
瑟兰迪尔自己都不能割舍的东西，他有什么资格要求埃尔隆德为他放弃。  
一切都该回到正轨。  
这是命运。  
……  
秋夜深幽。  
瑟兰迪尔这一次是等待双子千真万确睡熟了才悄然离开的。  
月光冰凉，他再一次站在梅格洛尔面前。两个精灵一站一坐，中间隔了一块小方桌。  
费诺的第二子如前次一般装扮，面色苍白，发色墨黑。他本就是安静的，一言不发时，整个人就仿佛融入秋天的夜色。  
火红的梅斯洛斯并不在此，梅格洛尔说他听闻边界有炎魔的踪迹，已率领一小支精灵军队去探寻剿灭。  
辛达精不欲拐弯抹角，直截了当道明了他的来意。  
“我同意把埃尔隆德与埃罗斯交与你们抚养照顾。不过我要得到你的保证，你们会对他们视如己出，照顾得当，将你们所擅长，倾囊相授，绝无保留。并且若是将来埃兰迪尔与阿尔文回到中土，也不能为了精灵宝钻危害双子的性命。”  
梅格洛尔闻言，喜上眉梢，苍白的面色才恍若有了一丝生气。“我保证。”  
瑟兰迪尔看了他一眼，冰冷道：“我还有一个要求。”  
梅格洛尔连道：“你说。”  
金发精灵望向窗子外。  
起了一阵风，窗子外面刮着漫天的落叶。秋风萧瑟，不知不觉间寒意已侵。  
“埃尔隆德与埃罗斯都是半精灵。他们身负凡雅，诺多，辛达，与人类等血统。我要你答应我在他兄弟二人成年之际，允许他们自由选择身份。他们可以选择以人类，或任何种族的精灵身份活下去，而你不能干涉。”  
精灵的冰蓝色眼珠一动不动，这是他所能想到的，能够切实为两个小家伙做到的。尤其是埃罗斯，若没有此等自由选择权利，那么他想成为一代人类君主的道路只怕更为漫长。  
梅格洛尔微侧着头，含着一抹笑意，静静听瑟兰迪尔的诉求。  
而后他一点头。“埃兰迪尔与阿尔文之子本就血统特殊。他们历经如此劫难，成年之后愿意如何生活，我都不会过问。”  
他看向瑟兰迪尔，眸中是感激。  
“我会尽我所能好好对待他们。瑟兰，多谢你给我们这个机会。”  
瑟兰迪尔的视线没有移动。  
他望着萧瑟的夜晚，良久才听见冰冷的回应：“可我不知还能不能够相信你们。”  
梅格洛尔心中一痛，不禁凄声道：“瑟兰……”  
金发精灵眨了眨眼，继续道：“我曾信过你们。我曾把你们当作朋友。直到你们举起了火把，挥下了刀刃。”  
他抬手合上窗子。外头的风越加的大了，许是快有一场秋雨。  
“知道现在的明霓国斯还剩下什么？”  
他回身望向梅格洛尔，面无表情。“什么都不剩下了。除了灰烬。”  
梅格洛尔良久不曾答复。  
苍白的诺多精灵缓缓伸出手。他的手亦是苍白的，细瘦得能看见一条条青色血管。这是一位诗人的手，是一个吟游者的手。这样修长好看的手应该拨动着竖琴的琴弦弹奏低柔动听的音乐。应该握着羽毛笔写出漂亮俊秀的字迹。  
此刻的这双手，握着一把匕首。  
梅格洛尔对瑟兰迪尔微笑，笑容真挚。  
“我知道要你再信我已是不可能。瑟兰，诺多一族的荣耀与耻辱都是精灵宝钻。那是我们的举族最重要的东西。它们夺走了我父亲的生命，夺走了我们那么多的美好。我们曾立下血誓要将其夺回，不计代价。诺多最重承诺，我不能违背曾经许了的誓言。但我可以为了你，为了埃尔隆德与埃罗斯，再许一个。”  
瑟兰迪尔眸光一动，还未开口，已见梅格洛尔将刀锋对准干干净净的右手掌心狠狠划了一道。血珠刹时涌出，染红了手掌，染红了刀锋，也染红了桌子。  
留下一条狰狞的血痕，缓缓在桌面流淌。  
梅格洛尔仿佛感受不到任何疼痛，轻轻道：“星光之下，我梅格洛尔立此血誓，定倾尽全力保埃尔隆德与埃罗斯平安，将他们好好抚养长大，给他们选择身份的自由。我将把我现在，以后，所拥有的全部赠与二人，除了精灵宝钻其外。如有违誓言，维拉见证，我必将永堕黑暗，目不能视，耳不能闻，口不能言，永无超生。”  
他摊开双手，左手掌有一道早已风干的疤痕，而右手掌这条仍然汨汨流淌。  
梅格洛尔抬起黑色眸子，笑意依旧。“你看，现在我有两个誓言了。”  
瑟兰迪尔浑身一震，望着鲜红的血迹，眼中俱是不可置信。  
他闭了闭眼，呼吸变得粗重，好一会才平复下来。  
“你们诺多都是疯子。”  
梅格洛尔微笑着看他，只是道：“这是我们的选择。是我们的命运。”  
合了窗子，眼前只有一盏烛光燃着。  
借着烛光，梅格洛尔几乎要让金发精灵看不真切。他记忆中的墨发精灵素来是清秀雅冶的，有关于梅斯洛斯的大多画面都是红发精灵在练剑畅饮，指挥战术。可梅格洛尔，金发精灵记住的是，这修长的身影在淅淅泉水旁低声缓歌，整条溪水中的小鱼都会浮游而上，蝴蝶亦会飞舞在旁。  
而今的梅格洛尔，他瘦得已经见骨。他苍白的一点血色也无。  
他说这是他们的选择，这是他们的命运。  
他错了。  
瑟兰迪尔心中酸涩。梅格洛尔不会知道真正等待他的审判。他不会知道毕生追求的精灵宝钻会使他失去最后一个亲人，使他心力交瘁，不堪忍受，最终自我流放至天涯海角，再寻觅不得。那一颗闪耀的宝石会堕入海底，而他则会清醒的饱受永世折磨。他的名字会成为久远的传说，可是每次‘梅格洛尔’这四个字出自林谷的埃尔隆德口中，每一次，瑟兰迪尔都能清楚听见领主的惋惜与难过。  
于瑟兰迪尔，他是罪人。于埃尔隆德，他甚至称得上是恩人。  
而这一切仅仅是因为他们曾在维林诺立下的毒誓。  
瑟兰迪尔心中一阵酸涩，望向梅格洛尔的目光亦变得复杂。  
精灵轻声道：“与其说是命运，不如说是诅咒。“  
”梅格洛尔，你们身后已经背负太多罪行了。鲜血淋漓，尸骨成堆。种因得果，你那么聪明莫非还不明白，前方只有末路。……放手吧，好吗？”  
梅格洛尔敛目，望向手掌心的疤痕。  
瑟兰迪尔看不见他的表情，可他的回答缓慢而悲伤。“瑟兰，当我在维林诺许下血誓的一刹那，我就亲手谱写了自己的命运。你知道命运意味着什么吗？”  
“命运就是，即使你知道绝无善了，即使你能看见尽头的万劫不复。你亦只前行，不回溯。”  
梅格洛尔抬起头来看瑟兰迪尔。  
他的双目赫然已盛满闪闪泪光。  
瑟兰迪尔望着梅格洛尔的泪水，心中似有触动，不自觉问道：“这是谁说过的话？”  
梅格洛尔在烛光下，满眼泪光，拉出一道思念的笑容。“你的母亲。”  
“当你的母亲在天鹅港口，正要独帆离开维林诺时，钟爱她的至高曼督斯前来挽留。他说他传授给她那么多知识，她应当看得见此去的结局。而她站在白色帆船上，长发随海风飘荡，耀眼的就像是双圣之树。她的眼中有泪光，可是她笑着对曼督斯摇头。”  
“这是你的母亲对曼督斯说过的话。之后她便永远的离开了维林诺，离开了我们。”  
一滴泪挣脱梅格洛尔的眼眶。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你真的很像她。”  
……  
天未破晓，瑟兰迪尔回到安顿双子的茅屋。  
金发精灵没有再拖延时间，将两个幼子拍醒。两个小家伙睡眼惺忪的揉着眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔表情沉静的看他们，道：“你们有地方可以去了。”  
埃尔隆德与埃罗斯从他的大斗篷爬起来，眼巴巴地看他。  
瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，道：“梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔已经立下血誓，会好好将你们抚养成人。并且给你们绝对的选择自由。他们……会照顾好你们。”  
话音还未落，埃罗斯已经惊讶的长大嘴巴。  
小精灵花了几秒钟消化瑟兰迪尔的话，而后无法接受，甚至可以说是愤怒的喊道：“瑟兰迪尔你要把我们送给仇人吗！”  
埃罗斯性格火爆，直来直往。一旦开始提问就基本没完没了。  
“你不是说他们两个非常可恶吗为什么还要我们去找他们？”  
“都是他们才害得Ada和Nana都不在了我才不要去见他们！”  
“你不是说过他们都很狡猾又可怕吗万一他们虐待小精灵怎么办？难道你其实还是个人贩子要把我们卖给他们之前一直在做卧底吗！”  
瑟兰迪尔心想索性等埃罗斯一股脑把问题全部问完，再逐一回答。  
他的蓝色眸光一直注视着埃尔隆德。  
小精灵白着脸，反应出奇的冷淡。他也没有理会埃罗斯的唠唠叨叨，一直没有说话，灰色眼睛直勾勾的看着前方，不知在想什么。  
直到埃罗斯喊得累了，正在中场休息，埃尔隆德这才抬头。  
他的目光对上瑟兰迪尔，只问了一个问题。声音有些轻，亦有一些怕。  
他问得是。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你还会和我们一起吗？”

待续。

26 抱憾终生 （上）

小瑟兰自露西安公主那里讨到了白宝石项链。  
小精灵的思想简单直接；若每一次埃尔隆德老师见此项链都反应异常，那么这条项链对他而言一定是意义非凡。也许就是他的喜爱之物。  
而他喜欢埃尔隆德老师，老师想要的东西，他能力所及就必然要赠与。  
露西安是多瑞亚斯的公主，国王王后的独女，身边的珠宝自是琳琅满目。每每还会有新的矮人馈赠，可谓是眼花缭乱源源不绝。  
小公主对这条链子也没有特别钟意，既然被众人娇惯的小瑟兰想要，她直给便是。  
金发的小家伙兴奋起来，小心翼翼把项链握紧手里。  
“等我再见到埃尔隆德老师，我就把这条项链赠送给他。他一定会很开心的，然后我就要趁机向他表白！露西安公主，您说我这样做会成功吗？”  
小公主笑了；她的笑容亦是惊人的美丽，就连在草地上的花朵们都似有所感，微微摇曳。  
“若你将项链赠送与他，随即表白，那么这条白宝石项链便是你二人的定情之物呢。”  
定情之物！  
小小的精灵想到这个词只觉得心中升起无数粉红泡泡，顿时阳光也耀眼的多了，青草的味道也香甜了。他喜滋滋的与崇拜的露西安公主唱歌；两道优美的清脆童声回荡在多瑞亚斯的蓝天下，久久未曾停顿。  
直至露西安公主踏落日而去，小瑟兰却始觉急不可耐。  
小精灵想他等不及翌日。他每每望着手里的项链，就会幻想埃尔隆德收到之后欣喜万分的表情。他想立刻见到他的老师，立刻就把手中的定情信物送给他。  
金发小精灵开开心心的回到自己的屋子，换了一身神清气爽的帅气衣物。  
他将项链藏好，哼着童谣回到明霓国斯。  
夕阳温柔，橘红的阳光洒落在弯曲的亭廊里，光线亦变得曲曲折折。  
小瑟兰在宫廷交界的长廊碰见前来探访凯勒鹏领主的盖拉德丽尔。两精自春日庆典互相聊表心意有了结亲的打算，感情便突飞猛进。盖拉德丽尔入明霓国斯的次数也越加频繁。  
瑟兰迪尔是小精灵尚不知情，可宫廷上下年长一些的精灵都知，凯勒鹏与盖拉德丽尔早已把结亲的日子定好了，就在来年。  
盖拉德丽尔见小瑟兰迪尔穿的比平日更神气精致，不由得弯身笑着看他。  
“小瑟兰，你穿的这么神气，打算去哪啊？是去给露西安公主献歌吗？”  
小精灵笑呵呵对盖拉德丽尔道：“盖拉德丽尔姐姐，我拿到了埃尔隆德老师倾心的白石项链。我现在就要去送给他，向他表白！项链就会成为我们的定情之物了！”  
居然还是为了埃尔隆德。小瑟兰这小孩子的迷恋劲也够持久的。  
盖拉德丽尔啼笑皆非，拍拍金发小精灵的脑袋。  
“那你可要加油哦！”  
她侧头露出一丝丝玩笑的狡猾笑意，眸光中仿佛装着星星。  
“你可一定要成功哦！若是你失败的话，等将来我有了女儿，我就把我的女儿嫁给他。”  
瑟兰迪尔听见这话，立即就不愿意了，噘起嘴巴。“姐姐！”  
盖拉德丽尔忍不住笑起来。她低身抱住瑟兰迪尔，亲昵地将他搂在怀里。  
“开玩笑的。我都不知道自己会不会生女儿。不过你还是要加油哦。”  
小精灵下定决心的点头：“嗯，我会的。”  
盖拉德丽尔抬眸。  
夕阳的光芒星星点点落在小瑟兰的面上。他的金发难得梳得柔润，闪闪发光。他的一切都那么珍贵；虽然他并非诞生自遥远回不去的维林诺，可她知道他是属于那里的。更甚于其他精灵；这是他与生俱来的，是他的母亲赐予他的。  
心中顿感酸涩，盖拉德丽尔咽下哀伤，正要对瑟兰迪尔缓缓拉出明亮笑容 ——  
她看见了从未在多瑞亚斯见过的景象。  
她见到四处窜逃的精灵；惊慌，恐惧，困惑，以及无助。她在有些精灵面目上甚至见到了大片血迹。精灵对战争并不陌生，多瑞亚斯的精灵也并非全然与世无争，只是这些纷乱从不曾真正踏入过多瑞亚斯的界限，更别提是在明霓国斯的皇宫里。  
有邪恶进入了这个国度。  
伴杂着尖叫哭喊声，有精灵跑入长廊。  
盖拉德丽尔站直身体，将小瑟兰保护好，对奔跑而至的一群精灵厉声道：“怎么回事！”  
慌乱的褐发精灵指向火红的天空。“是焱魔！有好几只庞大的焱魔闯入了多瑞亚斯的界线！它们正在疯狂的喷发火焰，火焰吞噬了明霓国斯内外许许多多的东西……还有，”  
精灵脸色一白：“许多精灵同伴们也已前往曼督斯圣殿……”  
焱魔！  
居然是焱魔！  
盖拉德丽尔依旧厉声道：“焱魔怎么可能闯进环带呢？除非有人破解了美丽安的魔法。共有几只焱魔？”  
话音未落，只见火红天色顷刻变得灰暗。  
众人尖叫抬头，竟是一只年长焱魔挥动巨大翅膀，就在他们上方！  
一时间聚集在长廊内的精灵们惊慌逃窜，褐发精灵吓得说不出一句完整的话。  
“我不知道，我没能……数清楚大概……至少四只，有些在王宫内，有些就在明霓国斯外面！”  
明霓国斯外面……  
焱魔的速度飞快，鼻翼喷发着火星，巨大浑沌的眼睛似乎并没有瞄准亭廊里剩余的几个精灵，而是缓缓飞过亭廊。它每煽动翅膀，便有恶臭热气扑面而来。  
盖拉德丽尔计算着它飞去的方向，居然是明霓国斯的正殿位置。如此一来，这条龙简直就是自投罗网。正殿是王后美丽安的居所；王后法力高强，擒拿一只焱魔自然不在话下。可问题就在于焱魔机警狡诈，又至少有四只那么多，王后又如何能在短时间内解救众人？  
更何况已经有精灵的伤亡……  
这边盖拉德丽尔仍在盘算，小瑟兰脸色却惨白。  
“Ada！我的Ada在哪里！我要找到他！埃尔隆德老师，我也要找到他！还有我的小鹿，我的小鹿Bucky！”  
小精灵面无血色，甩开盖拉德丽尔的手。  
“瑟兰！”盖拉德丽尔一个失神，再一握竟没有握住。“危险！你去哪里！”  
金发小精灵双目俱是惊恐，方才的喜悦已经再不见一丝一毫。  
远处又逃来十数名精灵，在长廊中四窜。在一片混乱之中，盖拉德丽尔望见小瑟兰回头。  
他的脸苍白至极，大声对她道：“我要找到我的Ada，我的老师，还有我的小鹿！”  
“可是你没听见吗！有至少四只焱魔，现在哪里都很危险，我们必须去正殿！到王后身边！”  
小瑟兰声音尖锐：“可是他也说了有焱魔就在明霓国斯外！我很怕我的Ada会有危险！我要去找他，我要去找他！”  
小精灵言罢，也不再管顾盖拉德丽尔，直接转身往回家的路奔去。瑟兰迪尔太小了；他还那么小，他的身影很容易便消失在激流涌动的精灵群里。  
盖拉德丽尔一个眨眼，还不及反驳，他就不见了。  
不见了。  
一霎那有什么极痛的回忆刺入脑海；如冰刃，如刀锋，刺得盖拉德丽尔心口窒息一般的喘不过气。她不能去回想——决不能再去回想！她答应过凯勒鹏要使自己变得无坚不摧。她曾经心碎过，就决不能再重蹈覆辙，她还要与凯勒鹏长相厮守！  
只是她也不能再失去一次——  
盖拉德丽尔紧握双拳，逆行于长廊中奔跑的精灵们。这些精灵们都在往王宫的正殿而去。那里有强大而圣洁的迈雅美丽安王后；她的法力会庇佑他们。所有的精灵都在往一个方向去，除却盖拉德丽尔。蓝色的眼睛在人群中不断寻找，不断地寻找。  
终于在浓烈的黑烟火星中，盖拉德丽尔远远追寻小瑟兰，来到了宫廷外面。  
小家伙跑得飞快，看得出来他是怕极了。  
奇迹一般的，因着他的身形太小，根本入不了巨龙的眼，飞过的一只焱魔也没有发现他。  
欧罗菲尔的宫殿距离明霓国斯非常近，只有短短几分钟的路程。  
盖拉德丽尔闯入殿内，亦是一片混乱。  
她方才便看见殿外不远的天上盘旋着一只巨大的焱魔，正在四处释放火焰。森林许多地方已经燃了火，若不及时扑灭，只怕要烧上几天几夜。  
她奔向小瑟兰，却见小家伙一个转身，就要往殿后的青草地跑。  
“瑟兰迪尔！”  
小瑟兰转身，澄澈纯净的蓝眼睛写满恐惧。“他们说Ada带兵反击，不在家里。我要去找我的小鹿，我要带小鹿找到Ada还有埃尔隆德老师！”  
金色的身影伴随未说完的话消失，盖拉德丽尔没有半秒犹豫，只是跟随。  
身后欧罗菲尔的侍从似也想要跟去，盖拉德丽尔却制止了她。  
若真有一只庞大的焱魔盘旋在欧罗菲尔的殿外上空，随时会闯进来，那么剩余的这些精灵必须撤退，尽早赶到美丽安身旁。  
她坚决道：“我会保全瑟兰迪尔。不管发生什么我一定会保全瑟兰迪尔。”  
盖拉德丽尔顿了顿，终于还是柔声道：“去正殿，若是你见到凯勒鹏领主，告诉他我没事。我会尽早与他会合。”  
侍从自然也知道凯勒鹏与盖拉德丽尔即将结亲，不由开口道：“不如我去找小瑟兰，您去与凯勒鹏领主会合……”  
盖拉德丽尔却摇摇头。“你不明白，”  
她语气居然有了一丝涩意。“我必须要亲眼看见小瑟兰安然无恙。”  
她不再多作解释，只是置身往欧罗菲尔殿后的青草地而去。  
青草地已经被烧毁了面目全非。四处都是烧焦的焦臭与弥漫在空气里的烟灰。当盖拉德丽尔赶到时，她一眼便望见了金灿仿佛能发光的瑟兰迪尔。使她全然没有料到的是，草地不远居然还站着埃尔隆德大人。而他的身后跟着已经长出强壮犄角的，瑟兰迪尔的雄鹿。  
他怎么会在这里？  
盖拉德丽尔转念又苦笑着嘲笑自己。他在这里，与小瑟兰在这里的原因，想必是一样的。  
盖拉德丽尔听见小瑟兰夹带喜悦喊了一声：“老师！老师您没事！”  
那个金色的影子跌跌撞撞的跑向埃尔隆德，满面都是松了一口气的轻松。  
于是盖拉德丽尔看见埃尔隆德回头对小瑟兰露出了一点笑意。她看见头顶上空盘旋的巨龙猝然被一片废墟中的金色光芒吸引。  
满地的疮痍，火坑黑灰中，那个从诞生就那么耀眼的金色影子，使焱魔根本移不开眼睛。  
巨龙猛一扇龙膀，焦躁的嘶吼，四肢伸出，露出锋利的龙爪。  
埃尔隆德听闻嘶吼便知不妙，对瑟兰迪尔厉声道：“别过来！赶紧跑进殿内——”  
却是为时已晚。  
盖拉德丽尔记得自己心跳猛一漏拍，猛然奔向小瑟兰。  
这是她曾对自己允诺过的，一定要保全小瑟兰！就算是危及性命也在所不惜！  
一阵猛烈的火焰纷涌而至，燃烧青草地的一切。  
然而这份火光并没有烧到她。  
有人比她更快，更迅速，也更决绝。  
盖拉德丽尔看见埃尔隆德将小瑟兰狠劲掷开，转身面对焱魔。埃尔隆德的手中没有武器，亦没有任何自我防卫的东西。  
他几乎是瞬间就被火焰吞没了。  
焱魔被埃尔隆德阻挡，愤怒吼叫。埃尔隆德却在火焰焚烧中一跃而起，轻盈跳到龙尾边缘，狠狠抱住龙尾，拼劲全力用已然半毁的手刮剥龙鳞。这伤不到焱魔，却能使它足够烦闷，无暇攻击瑟兰迪尔。  
盖拉德丽尔知道他的意思；他是那么聪明的人；而他们之间从来都有一份聪明人的默契。  
女精灵上前一把抱住瑟兰迪尔，往后而退。  
小精灵从一开始的惊愕反应过来，开始发疯一般的挣扎。  
“老师！老师！！！”  
他立刻便哭了；抬头看盘旋在上空，近的仿佛伸长手臂就能触碰到的巨龙，还有它尾处的火光。“放开我！你放开我！我要去救老师！老师！”  
他哭得那么撕心裂肺，盖拉德丽尔能感到手臂上都是小精灵的泪水。  
他们都已经看不真切埃尔隆德了；只有猩红燃烧的火光，还有死亡绝望的焚烧味。不管小瑟兰如何挣扎，盖拉德丽尔也不放一丝一毫。小精灵焦急之下低头，死死咬住她的手臂。  
很快见了血，血迹一滴滴落在地面，盖拉德丽尔却浑然不觉，只是向后退。  
“你会死的你明白吗！埃尔隆德大人已经为了救你奋不顾身，你还要去犯险吗！”  
小精灵挣脱不得，只得哭喊埃尔隆德的名字。  
他哭得那么用力，上气不接下气，只是断断续续的喊着话。“埃尔隆德老师！我一直在找您！我想给您看，我——我——”  
瑟兰迪尔拿出藏好的白宝石项链，哆哆嗦嗦的举高：“我拿到了您喜欢的白宝石项链！我要送给您，我想向您表白！”  
星光闪烁的项链，露西安公主说过的，这会是埃尔隆德老师与他的定情信物。  
他要送给老师的；他要送给老师的！  
埃尔隆德知道自己不能再撑多久了——他能看见满面泪痕的小瑟兰，也能看见他手掌心的白宝石项链。他甚至能听清楚瑟兰迪尔哭着呼唤的每一个字。  
可他已经不能动了。  
这也许就是美丽安王后的那位故人所言之意罢；长眠不醒，也会有梦醒时分。  
只是他还能否再睁眼，埃尔隆德也着实不知。  
这已经不重要了；只要瑟兰迪尔能安全的，好好的，就像他原本那样长大，他永远都会是那个潇洒果决地，使自己倾心爱慕的辛达精灵；幽暗密林的国王。  
埃尔隆德在剧痛之中提高声音，对瑟兰迪尔喊出一句话。  
他喊，“瑟兰迪尔，你如果还是我的学生，你如果还听我的话，那你就忘了我！”  
“忘了我，好好活着！”  
他只能这样说；埃尔隆德知道，小瑟兰不管情愿与否，一直都很听自己的话。  
焱魔感到尾部震动，更是急怒，猛一转身对准尾部喷出烈焰。  
烈焰热度加剧，最后竟是整团炸开！  
瑟兰迪尔见此痛极悲极，厉声尖叫，声线尖锐而凄厉，随即昏死过去。  
盖拉德丽尔手臂鲜血淋漓，身上也有数处被火焰灼伤。她却仿佛毫无知觉，将小瑟兰紧护在怀，不露一丝破绽，拼尽全力退入殿里。  
她尝到嘴角的咸味，知道自己也在为埃尔隆德大人的牺牲而难过。但是此时此刻，没有什么要比小瑟兰的周全更为重要。  
盖拉德丽尔哆嗦着亲小精灵的额头。  
她没有负她。  
而在小精灵昏死的一刹那，他手中的白宝石项链掉落在地，被掩盖在了浓浓灰烬里。  
此后任凭岁月浮沉光阴如梭，再也没有机会送出去。

待续。

27 抱憾终生 （下）

“瑟兰迪尔，你还会和我们一起吗？”  
金发精灵闻言微微一愣，随即深深无奈，叹道：“你到现在依旧防着我。”  
转念一想，又着实不能怪埃尔隆德。他自从遇见了小精灵，都做过些什么呢？拐走他的弟弟，令埃罗斯差点中毒不治。长途涉带领两个幼小的精灵穿越一整片森林，只是为了去往悬崖的海边，告诉他们阿尔文已永别中土。与他们四处躲藏，饥饱不定，如此大费周折最终还是要亲手把他们送回费诺的诺多二子手中。  
怎会不防备他呢？怎能不防备他呢？他的初衷明明是好的，只是为什么由尾向前看，一切都满盘零乱，桩桩件件都不靠谱？  
瑟兰迪尔鄙视自己，正要谄媚的辩解一番，却看小小的埃尔隆德突然间红了眼睛。  
小精灵小声地说：“对不起，你别生气好吗，我不是防着你。”  
“我只是很怕你有一天会不告而别。我知道你还有想去的地方。有一个人你说他在等着你。我知道留不住你。可是如果有一天你想走的话，请一定告诉我好吗？”  
小埃尔隆德抹了抹清灰色的眼，望向瑟兰迪尔。  
“我们不会拖累你的。”  
这几句话说的虽然并不多情深澎湃，可出自埃尔隆德之口，别管大的还是小的，都叫瑟兰迪尔感动得几乎要泪奔了！金发老精灵在埃尔隆德说完后魁梧上前，一个弯身将小精灵熊抱住，勒得要多紧有多紧。  
这下埃尔隆德不只是眼睛红了，他脖子脸都开始发红。  
“瑟兰迪——我不能呼吸—咳咳——“  
“我答应你们，我一定会陪在你们身边的。这是一个约定。”  
瑟兰迪尔语气笃定，每一个字都铿锵有力。  
他从来都是个直来直往的精灵，也从来都学不会诺多拐弯抹角的套路。被感动就是被感动，想要做出承诺就会做出承诺。  
也许如果没有以往岁月的许多伤痕，他会比现在更加意气风发，敢爱敢恨。  
金发精灵再私心的搂了楼小埃尔隆德，将熊抱的范围扩大，偷偷把小埃罗斯也抱住了。  
小家伙还在喋喋不休的抱怨。瑟兰迪尔真想像不到埃罗斯也能在同一时间没完没了说这么多话，而且几乎没有重复。瑟兰迪尔隐约记起埃尔隆德曾言；他的这位双生弟弟极其具有讲演风范，不管围观群众多到数以万计，也能滔滔不绝，真真正是王者也。  
一下被瑟兰迪尔连带哥哥一起抱住了，怀抱壮实而温暖，小埃罗斯终于停止了他的申诉。  
小精灵眼巴巴地看瑟兰迪尔，也小声地说：“瑟兰迪尔，别让梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔杀掉我们好吗？”  
他伸出胖嘟嘟的小手，讨好的拉住瑟兰迪尔的金色发丝。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默片刻，将两个幼子抱紧。  
……杀？  
……他们会将你们如期抚养成人，会给与你们自由选择生活的权利。梅斯洛斯会教与你们战术武艺，梅格洛尔会使你们成才。你们会成为天下之王者，精灵界的智者。  
直至光阴洗练，千百年后，也许你们都不会记得这段岁月。  
……他们会视你二子如亲生，加倍疼爱以弥补曾犯下的弥天大错。埃尔隆德曾言，他的养父们对待他们真挚至极，毫无保留，是两位值得尊敬的家长。当梅斯洛斯为宝钻而堕入烈焰，当梅格洛尔为了宝钻而失落海边，他与埃罗斯不亚于再次失去至亲。  
……那么多瑞亚斯呢，那么辛达精灵呢，那么阿尔文的陨落呢？  
“他们不会杀你们的。”  
他轻声安抚，又似是喃喃自语。  
……  
梅格洛尔选了一处僻静悠闲的所在，位于一片风景秀丽的小山谷间。  
瑟兰迪尔携带两个小精灵穿过幽谷。  
秋末落日时分；虽说夕阳正好，四周俱是暖洋洋的，可遍地枯枝落叶，花花草草都毫无生气，对于形容秋天词藻缺乏的辛达精灵瑟兰迪尔来说，看着唏嘘的很。  
幽谷中间有一条窄道，道路中竟然还有一行矮人穿谷。  
瑟兰迪尔带着两个小精灵尾随在后，见前方的矮人唱唱跳跳敲锣打鼓，男性矮人胡子长得拖地，不禁嫌弃的噤噤鼻子。  
他走的步伐也稍慢了一些。  
小埃罗斯很是奇怪瑟兰迪尔突然放慢的步伐，抬头道：“瑟兰迪尔，你为什么不走了呢？我很想听矮人们唱歌，如果很好听的话我也想学一首！”  
瑟兰迪尔捏捏埃罗斯的鼻子。  
“不是说想做人类，怎么也对矮人起这么大兴趣？你身上可没有矮人血统。”  
埃罗斯尖叫着窜到小埃尔隆德身后。“只是想听他们的歌，听起来很热闹！”  
他自豪的挺着胸脯，剁跺脚。  
“我的志向可没有改变哦，我还是想要做人类。我要每天自由自在的在阳光下奔跑，开心就开心，我要热热的血液。并且当我很累的时候我也要躺下休息不想管任何烂摊子！”  
小埃罗斯的宣言和以前几乎是一成没变。  
瑟兰迪尔也明白这就是努尔努曼人的宿命之始。他既不觉得惊讶，也不再感到惋惜，只是了然点头。  
金发精灵的目光自胡乱蹦跳的埃罗斯转到他身前的小埃尔隆德身上。  
这一路小精灵都异常沉默；话也少了，即便是碰见鲜少遇到的矮人，也只多打量了几眼，无其他表示。  
瑟兰迪尔有心闹小埃尔隆德，遂笑吟吟道：“你呢，哥哥，你想好做什么了吗？”  
埃尔隆德握了握小拳头，夹杂着一点踌躇。“你想我怎么选呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔扬起眉毛。“难不成你还会听我的？”  
小小的埃尔隆德轻声道：“我会。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着孩子这样下定决心的模样，久久没有回答。  
在不短暂的沉默中有许多不同的画面划过他的思绪。  
有遥远的明霓国斯的阳光，有彼时青葱郁郁的大绿林，有最后联盟之战当他第一次与年轻的传令官握手时，那份冰凉眷恋的触觉。有梅格洛尔在冰凉月光之下，苍白手掌上纠缠的血痕。却也有四季如春的林谷，和某一年春日的最后一朵梧桐花。  
精灵缓缓露出一个好看的，似笑非笑的神情。  
“你若是这样说，你一定知道我会想你选择做辛达精灵。”  
小埃尔隆德点点头。他是知道的。  
瑟兰迪尔于是扮了一个夸张的鬼脸，浮夸的上前对埃尔隆德张牙舞爪，笑眯眯的道：“这可是你说的。你最好给我选择做一个辛达精灵！不然我绝对不会饶了你的你懂吗，我做鬼也不会放过你的！”  
‘鬼’这个字眼对两个小精灵来说显然很新鲜。  
小埃罗斯奇怪的问瑟兰迪尔。“鬼是什么？”  
老实说瑟兰迪尔概念也很模糊。这都是他在莱戈拉斯小时候不听话的时候用人类的故事胡编乱造吓唬他学来的词语。  
老精灵只好加油添醋道：“大致意思就是我就算死了，也会变成鬼，阴魂不散的来找你哥哥算账的。”  
金发精灵配合形容拉出一个巨大的鬼脸，翻着眼皮追着双生子原地乱跑。  
晚霞照耀着两个孩子，他们仿佛回到与世隔绝的西瑞安大森林；天地之间，只有三人。一同嬉笑，一同陪伴，虽然生逢乱时，却也能有片刻的无忧。  
小埃尔隆德也跟着弟弟跑，他的耳朵尖有一点发红。  
小精灵想，别人或许看不出端倪，可自己的脸也有一点发烫。  
他说不上为什么，他只是达成瑟兰迪尔的心愿。能够做一件使金发精灵很开心的事，对于埃尔隆德来说已经变得非常重要。  
落日的最后一刻，当老精灵牵着小精灵的手穿越山谷最后一段路程，他们听见尖叫嘶吼声。已经走远的一行矮人正原路返回，朝他们奔跑而至。  
瑟兰迪尔在这些矮人面目上看见了惊慌，困惑，还有愤怒。他们与精灵比较起来实在是太过笨拙了，一队人马逃窜的毫无章法，很快卡在山谷中央，进度缓慢。  
小埃罗斯有一些害怕的躲在瑟兰迪尔身后，悄声问：“怎么了？”  
瑟兰迪尔微微皱眉，一时没有回答。  
——他见过这些惊慌，恐惧，困惑的面孔。  
当他还是个很小很小，不及百岁的小精灵时，他就曾在那么多位精灵哥哥姐姐的脸上看到过如此绝望的神情。并且他也永不会忘……  
小埃罗斯的问题很快有了答复。  
天色变得血红，夕阳的光芒不再温暖，而是猩红一片。  
有越发接近的恶臭，还有从远方扑面而来的滚热。  
小埃尔隆德面色苍白，小小的手臂有一些发抖，举了起来指向前方。  
瑟兰迪尔的瞳仁浅淡的几近没有颜色。  
他望着天际，淡淡道：“是焱魔。”  
是焱魔。他怎么可能不知道呢？当他看见矮人面上的惊惧，纵然他人尚不知情，金发精灵却已经知道了。只有这些丑陋的，邪恶的，黑暗的魔鬼，才会让人惧怕至此。  
瑟兰迪尔甚至曾近身对抗过一只焱魔。  
那时候他尚不是大绿林的国王，只是年轻的王子。他以身犯险救了许多精灵与人类，可也为此受到焱魔的火焰与诅咒。他的脸毁了；疼痛与折磨将伴随他，生生世世，不死不休。  
矮人们慌乱的嘶吼声更大了，他们所携带的武器不足以与盘旋上空喷发烈焰的怪兽对抗。  
队伍已有一半的矮人受伤，许多被火焰包围，已是不堪入目的焚烧死去。  
焱魔不止一只。火红天色变得灰暗，盘旋上空挥动翅膀的，赫然有三只焱魔！它们遮住了整片天空，小小的山谷幽路犹如炼狱，无处可逃。  
瑟兰迪尔知道，焱魔是邪恶狡猾的怪物；所及之处必定是生灵涂炭，所见到的猎物若不屠杀决不轻易罢休。  
当下精灵狠狠拉住埃尔隆德与埃罗斯，把两个小家伙藏匿在山谷中央不起眼的凹凸处。  
那里有一个天然的凹洞，稍微年长一些的精灵便已无法躲藏。  
可是幸运的是，双生子都还那么小。  
“呆在里面，不管发生什么都不准出来！”  
老精灵吩咐，语气多了一份平时少见的严厉。  
“可是你呢！”  
埃尔隆德望着洞外的人间炼狱，苍白着脸问。小精灵把自己缩得那么小，小的比婴儿大不了多少。“我们都挤一挤，你可以进来一起躲的！”  
埃罗斯见哥哥如此，有样学样，把手伸向瑟兰迪尔。  
“瑟兰迪尔，我们一起。”  
瑟兰迪尔望着两个小精灵，眼前充满紧张期盼的小脸使他头一次感到眼眶湿润。不久之前他还觉得他们提防着自己，而今才知道，会多想疑心的，永远都不是孩子。  
金发精灵握了握埃罗斯的手，又轻轻碰了碰埃尔隆德的脸。  
只碰了一下，就拿开了手。  
小埃尔隆德似乎感到了什么，声音有了一丝紧绷：“你答应过会陪在我们身边的！”  
是。他答应过。  
瑟兰迪尔望着徒劳做着最后挣扎的矮人们。  
他讨厌这个种族；他们的贪婪毁了明霓国斯，使美丽安王后心碎离开，也带走了她的所有庇佑。他们背信弃义；将不属于自己的东西占为己有，并且无论如何都不归还。他们还固执莽撞，即便你已经压下所有怒火，奉劝他们前方只有一条死路，他们也会对你恶言相向，向死路冲去决不回头。  
孤山之王索林就是个极佳的例子。他讨厌矮人，他也不喜欢索林。  
只是他在漫天燃烧的火光中，看见了恶龙爪下挣扎的白胡子矮人。  
矮人的腰上围着一张毯子；瑟兰迪尔起初只是觉得眼熟。当双生子在凹洞中蜷缩时，他突然想到了熟悉感从何而来。白胡子矮人是孤山之王索林的先祖；都林二世。  
他欠了索林一条命。他也欠他的朋友，比尔博巴金斯一个道歉。  
埃罗斯拽住瑟兰迪尔的衣角：“别过去！瑟兰迪尔别过去！”  
小埃尔隆德只是死死望着瑟兰迪尔，小精灵的眼中浮现一抹伤痕：“你答应过的！你答应过要带我们找母亲；找到的只是沧海断崖！你答应过要护我们周全，却将我们交与费诺之子！你答应过要陪在我们身边，你又要食言吗！”  
瑟兰迪尔踌躇了片刻。  
然而就是这一片刻，焱魔将都林二世潦倒在地，仰天尖鸣。精灵知道，这条恶龙即将喷薄滚烫火焰，它一定会要了都林二世的命。  
万一他还没有孩子呢？如果他死了，是不是就不会有孤山之王索林了？  
那么他欠索林的一条命呢？他欠比尔博的，所不能弥补的一切呢？  
小埃尔隆德拽住瑟兰迪尔的衣角：“别去！”  
金发精灵回头。  
他眼中星星点点的泪光还未退去。他对两个小家伙缓缓展颜；这个笑容在漫天火光里分外艳丽。他的发丝被映得灿烂如金，就恍若回到很久很久之前，也是在熊熊燃烧的马棚外，瑟兰迪尔在奔腾的马匹上回眸的惊鸿一瞥。  
精灵很轻松就扯开两个小家伙的手，一个转身跳跃起来，直奔火焰最深处。  
四周都是烧焦的焦臭，瑟兰迪尔从来不知道自己居然能跳跃的那么快，精灵真的可以做到如此轻盈迅速。他一个长跃来到都林二世身前，在焱魔喷发烈焰之前，把矮人挡得密密实实。他原本不该束手无策的；可瑟兰迪尔早就在森林里，当他带着两个小精灵寻找阿尔文，就把自己的灵力用光了。  
他没有武器，只有一把短短的匕首。  
焱魔刀枪不入，能够射杀它的只有吉瑞安的钢箭。而这时，那些钢箭还不存在呢。他能够做的就是拖延时间。焱魔有三只，只要能够使它们分神，也许矮人们会有同盟救兵呢？也许他们就能顺利逃脱呢？  
瑟兰迪尔有一些害怕；他记得被焱魔火焰攻击时生生撕裂的痛处。  
可精灵片刻没有犹豫，跳起身来，如一片叶子跳跃至龙头之上。  
他知道焱魔的龙鳞极为结实，犹如金钟罩铁布衫，所以精灵的选择其实不多。瑟兰迪尔掏出匕首，对准焱魔的眼睛，狠狠掷入刀尖！  
可怖的怒吼在血色山谷中回荡。  
焱魔一目中刀，疼痛难忍，在天际翻滚，犹如要掀起惊涛骇浪把背上轻如羽毛的精灵狠狠摔落。它的两个同伴见此，亦来支援，倒是给了矮人们片刻喘息的时间。  
就这么一点时间也足够了；瑟兰迪尔死死抱住恶龙，将手中的匕首刺的更深了些。  
都林二世似乎没想到会被一个精灵所营救，一时间呆愣在原地。  
“你还不跑！”  
瑟兰迪尔无暇自顾，话亦说的断断续续。“记住！也让你的后人记住！不要贪恋不属于自己的东西，它只会带来死亡！”  
金发精灵的话音未落，只觉得一阵尖锐疼痛从侧面侵袭，席卷了他全身。三只恶龙在天上盘旋，伤痛与愤怒让它们围绕着瑟兰迪尔，只想把精灵碎尸万段。  
一只焱魔对瑟兰迪尔喷发了龙火，他几乎是瞬间就被火焰吞没了。  
那么耀眼，片刻前还那么漂亮的精灵，如今只是一团在燃烧中溃烂的火。然而他依旧没有松手。他对这番撕裂的疼痛已经不陌生了。他能闻见自己在烧焦的味道，他想起自己从未痊愈的半张面目，又想到曾经那双温柔捧起他的脸，在无声中轻轻上药的手。  
还有那双清清淡淡，如沐春风的灰色双眸。  
焱魔在空中连续翻滚，瑟兰迪尔却握得死紧。  
他的视野血肉模糊，低头望去，就连十指皆以炭黑。他看向地面上仓皇逃窜的矮人，又看向自凹凸山谷间一跃而出的小精灵埃尔隆德。小精灵没能跑出来，因为埃罗斯拽住了他。这些画面瑟兰迪尔没法看的很清楚，他的世界在迅速堕入黑暗。  
隐隐约约，他似乎看见小埃尔隆德在哭。  
哭着挣扎着想要赶来救他。  
金发老精灵笑了，拉扯嘴角疼得要命，他又笑不出了。  
他在剧痛中提高声音，对哭泣的双生子喊出了一句话。  
他喊：“埃尔隆德，如果你真的像埃罗斯那样听我的话，那你就忘了我！”  
“忘了我，好好活着！”  
瑟兰迪尔最后一眼见到的是飞奔而至的梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔，他们将埃尔隆德拦住。小精灵在费诺之子的阻拦下，哭喊着嘶吼着却半步无法靠近。  
而都林二世亦率领矮人，躲到随梅斯洛斯前来的精灵大军后。  
金发精灵在心中微笑着想，至少他们都安全了。  
耳边又是一声恶龙怒吼，烈焰猛然加剧。  
瑟兰迪尔的双手十指烧成烟灰，再无力气与焱魔纠缠，终是痛呼一声松开了手。精灵的身影恍若天际的一道流星，在火红如血的残阳中划落。  
直至落在地面，却什么都不剩，只余渐渐熄灭的火星。

待续。


	4. 给爱人留下童年阴影 尾声

28 遗忘，成长，和尾声

当灰袍巫师米斯兰达将治愈的咒语施在小埃尔隆德身上，面对担忧的费诺二子与守在哥哥身边不愿离开的小埃罗斯，迈雅的答复可谓三缄其口。  
“埃兰迪尔的双生子都会成为了不起的领袖。头生子埃尔隆德险些心碎，我欲救其性命，便在他的记忆中封死了一些东西。”  
巫师回头，望着面色苍白的小埃尔隆德，轻轻一叹。  
“他会记得那个精灵，然而记也记不真切，只有一个模糊的轮廓。”  
埃罗斯用小小的手拉扯米斯兰达的衣袖。“不能让哥哥都忘记吗？我很怕他会伤心，像现在这样醒不过来，留我一个人。”  
米斯兰达揉揉埃罗斯的头。“孩子，刻骨铭心的东西是忘不了的。我能做的已是全部。”  
梅格洛尔轻皱眉头。  
他弯身探了探小埃尔隆德的额头；体温降了，气息也似乎比前一刻安稳。黑发精灵与米斯兰达素来关系较好，他也一直都对米斯兰达十分敬重。只是事关埃尔隆德，他不得不小心谨慎一些。  
“你有万全把握，他会安然醒来，一直忘下去？”  
米斯兰达点点头。老者眸光闪烁。  
“他会醒来。我在数百年前曾施过同一个咒语，救了因心碎几欲死去的一位金发小精灵。而他当然也会一直忘下去。”  
迈雅回头，慈祥的目光落在昏睡的小精灵面上：“只要他的刻骨铭心不再回来。”  
梅格洛尔握着小埃尔隆德的手；虽不如方才滚烫，却松软而毫无生息。  
想到被焱魔所害化作灰烬，什么都未曾剩下的昔日故友，又想到他曾对故友立下的誓言，黑发精灵只觉得掌心火热，眼中不禁热泪盈眶，悲从中来。

成长

瑟兰迪尔将欧罗菲尔的贴身佩剑摆放在绿林国王的墓碑前。  
入夜后落了瓢泼大雨。夜雨卷起狂风，天际黯淡，无星无月。欧罗菲尔率领西尔凡精灵举兵协助诺多的最后联盟之战，英勇对敌，不幸中了黑暗大军的毒计，战死沙场。  
他是个活了几千年的老精灵；早已看透岁月浮沉，也曾不止一次告诉他的孩子，若有一天他真的前往曼督斯神殿，那也只是提前开始了他漫长的休息。  
绿林的西尔凡失去了他们的国王；亲族为他们而哭泣，可战事当前，不会有太多时间沉浸于悲伤。  
就如绿林的王子殿下瑟兰迪尔，他将葬礼举办的简洁妥当，并且也代替父亲参与了那些军事会议，商讨作战策略。这些他从来都仅是旁观，如今却要着手去亲身处理。  
有雨珠落在瑟兰迪尔脸上，年轻的王子殿下没有将它们抹掉。  
再有一日，他就要成为大绿林的下一任国王。  
再有几日，他就要率领更多的西尔凡精灵们继续战争。会有更多的杀戮，更多的生离与死别。他其实很怕自己会做得不够好，他会害死更多的子民。  
但他无处可言说。  
瑟兰迪尔微微弯身，触碰墓碑上欧罗菲尔的名字。  
他的父亲从来都是火红热情的；就算在最绝望时刻都能激发所有人的斗志。他的父亲曾几何时变得这样冰凉冷硬了？  
年轻的精灵望着墓碑上刻印的字，突然笑了。  
他面上已经湿透了，分不清是雨，或是其他别的。  
“终有一天花会盛开，鸟会啼鸣。你是这样说的对不对？……你早就猜到会有这样一天了，对不对？”  
瑟兰迪尔睫毛颤动。  
他想一切最终都会变好，他必须要成为一个强者，成为称职的大绿林的国王，带领西尔凡精灵过太平安逸的生活。他要将有限的时间都分配在更值得的地方，不包括悲伤和难过。  
西尔凡精灵较之诺多与辛达，更为纯朴天真，所以他们需要国王更多的照顾和关怀。  
他想他可以做到。他不能让父亲失望，所以他必须做到。  
树影斑驳，阵阵雨声。  
瑟兰迪尔继续想着，他的思绪在这一个夜晚变得混乱泥泞。  
可他想这没什么。就像父亲曾说的，终有一天花会盛开鸟会啼鸣。他有无边无际的生命，挥霍不尽的时间，抹去一个晚上又有什么关系呢？  
就抹去这一个晚上又有什么关系呢？  
年轻的瑟兰迪尔这样想着，然后他缓缓跪下，在风雨交加又静寂的夜晚，抱着父亲的石碑无声哭泣。  
……  
当他们面临选择命运的那一刻，埃罗斯从一而终选择了人类的道路。  
他曾说过，向往热血奔腾，在阳光下感受喜怒哀乐，不受永恒时间的摧残。梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔从埃罗斯身上看见了努曼努尔开国王者的风范；他还很年轻，可他们知道，即便埃罗斯没有所谓的无尽生命，他也能大放异彩，名留青史。  
他的双生兄长埃尔隆德在埃罗斯做出决定后，紧紧地拥抱弟弟，而后抬眼望向自己的养父，很平静的做出了他的选择。  
他说：“我要做一名诺多精灵。”  
这让梅斯洛斯与梅格洛尔不解。  
埃兰迪尔与阿尔文之子若论血统，辛达其实占了上风。他们为诺多的誓言而失去双亲，埃尔隆德由小至大，也未曾对诺多一族表现出任何多余好感。  
他已成长为一名温和有礼，心思缜密，聪慧博学的精灵。梅格洛尔一直以为有一天他会代替母亲回到辛达精灵的故土，悼念那些曾无辜死去的亲族。  
可埃尔隆德说，他要做一名诺多精灵。  
埃尔隆德似乎看出了养父的困惑，却不予解释，只是平静道：“我要做诺多精灵中的第一人。我要做由古到今，贝尔兰陆地上诺多的第一人。”  
这个孩子自小便是如此信念坚定，一旦做了决定绝无反悔。  
他的眸光清透而坚定，梅格洛尔知道自己既然给了孩子们选择，那么他也无立场干涉。而即便是做一名诺多，梅格洛尔也知道，埃尔隆德一定能够成为最优秀的诺多。  
一如他所言的，诺多的第一人。  
埃罗斯在埃尔隆德离开后对养父梅格洛尔低声道：“我的哥哥那么聪明，学什么都快，可有时我觉得他真傻。”  
梅格洛尔望着埃罗斯。  
后者神色复杂，轻叹道：“父亲，您相信精灵死后会化作鬼魂么？”  
梅格洛尔摇头：“精灵死后只会与曼督斯殿堂重逢。化作鬼魂不是精灵的宿命。”  
埃罗斯回想到哥哥不卑不亢，斩钉截铁的选择。他耳边仿佛响起两个稚嫩孩童的童声，他们在夕阳的山谷下快乐奔跑，而那一道金色影子追赶在后。  
欢声笑语间，埃罗斯仍记得金发精灵所说过的话。  
人类眸中渗入悲伤，望着埃尔隆德离去的方向，轻道：“是，可他信了。”

尾声

他们自一场漫长的荒唐的大梦醒来。  
还不及心跳平复，呆呆望着前方未曾散去的奇怪萤火，忽然一个激灵一跃而起，向对方狂奔而去。脑海中的模糊轮廓，心中不敢触及的刺眼伤疤，心底那个痛惜却捉不到的身影。  
却原来竟就是他么？  
就是他么！  
黑发精灵与金发精灵纵马狂奔，终在半路相遇。  
夜色凄迷，星光仿佛也暗了。有那么片刻他们说不出一句完整的话，只是怔怔望着。  
眼前的精灵  
——这个让自己爱恨不能的精灵，正是自己从未忘记过的，最初心动的，心爱的人。  
片刻过去，黑发精灵与金发精灵决不承认自己几乎便要喜极而泣，只好颤抖着手指向对方，做出了他们酝酿了几千年的伤心欲绝的指控。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你还欠我那条白宝石项链！”  
“埃尔隆德，你竟然真的选择作了诺多！我绝对不会放过你！”

完。


End file.
